Pasos para llegar a un acuerdo
by ezvolk
Summary: Despues del festival de las Himes, Natsuki a empezado a salir con Shizuru pero una serie de eventos premeditados trataran de arruinar el futuro noviazgo...eventos provocados por alguien que ama a Natsuki en secreto.
1. Respetables

Dedicado a una gran amiga que ya no esta, pero te recordamos comadre...a ti no te gustaba la fanfarria...pero es que no puedo evitar dedicarte este fic y los que vendran.

**Pasos para llegar a un acuerdo**

**Capitulo 1.- Respetables**

Le miro de reojo, luego se giro para mirarla directamente a los ojos, no pudo evitar sonrojarse, la chica castaña ya tenía ese poder sobre ella y no sabía como quitarle aquel poder…

-Ya Natsuki – tomando su hombro para girarla - Mikoto y yo nos vamos a la habitación nueva que nos dieron, te quedas?

-ya, en que se van?

-Reito-san se ofreció a llevarnos, no te preocupes, nos vemos mañana

-ok, buenas noches Mai, Mikoto – le dijo Natsuki mientras desordenaba los cabellos de la pelinegra – Mai me haces un ring al celular cuando llegues? Es solo porsiacaso

-Natsuki porque estas tan espirituada? Si Reito es un buen ch..

-ya!! – gritó – es solo por seguridad…no puedo creer que todo se haya acabado – susurrando

-ok ok no te enojes, te hago un ring apenas cierre la puerta, nos vemos mañana, adios

-adios

Mai se iba, primero en dirección hacia Reito y los demás, a un lado de la masa de gente se encontraba Shizuru, posando para una foto con una alumna de fuuka que casualmente había asistido al mismo centro de karaoke que todo el grupo. Natsuki la miraba, quería ir a hablarle pero no sabia que decir…

_"-y si Kanzaki se la lleva?, me joderia el panorama, bueno! No tengo panoramas tampoco, no se que estoy diciendo, tengo que hablar con ella, porque es tan difícil decir las cosas, mierda! Yo…yoo!! Mirda!!"_ – pensaba mientras pateaba una piedra

Shizuru despidió a aquel fans, y la vio, estaba alejada de los demás, había hablado con Mai y Mikoto, instintivamente se dio cuenta que todo el grupo se había alejado de ambas para dar un espacio a lo que todos sabían que debía pasar.

-Oi Reito-sama

-Chie-chan que pasa?

-No sabes como me encantaría desdoblarme en este momento solo para que mi espíritu transparente se quedara a escuchar la conversación que en algunas horas se dignarán a tener Kuga y Fujino-sempai – sonriendo – porque no haces los honores? Ya son las 5 de la mañana y pues bueno…como te explico que Nao ya dejo de vomitar y Aoi esta durmiendo en mis brazos – haciéndole una seña a los dedos rojos por el esfuerzo, Reito sonrió.

-Shizuru te llevo? – grito Reito

-Uhmm – dijo mientras ponía su mano en el mentón

-NO!...ehmm no, no es necesario Kanzaki-san, yo la llevo – mientras caminaba rápidamente hacia Shizuru

-Ara Natsuki será mi taxi esta noche? – le dijo mientras sonreía

-¡!..Motociclista, uhmm – mirando hacia el cielo – mototaxi

-fufufu Natsuki es tan…tan divertida

Shizuru empezó a acortar la distancia entre las dos, Natsuki bajo su cabeza para sentir la respiración de Shizuru, probablemente se hubiesen besado si Chie no hubiese dicho "uhh se van a besar, mi celulaaaar!!", haciendo caer a la pobre Aoi que dormía en sus brazos, ambas se hicieron para atrás y miraron para todos lados, luego Shizuru le sonrió, luego volteo a ver a Chie. La morena capto el mensaje y ya apuro a todo el mundo para que se subieran a la camioneta del vicepresidente, en un par de minutos ya estaban todos dentro, hasta Haruka en estado de ebriedad las despedía desde la ventana con un _"dale bubuzuke! ya le ganaste al loser del kendo"_

-hasta que se fueron!, menuda despertada que van a tener mañana – comento Natsuki sonriendo

-pero estaban felices, por fin todo acabo, ahora solo es como un mal sueño…

-ya…entiendo, entonces fue un mal sueño el hecho de que yo te haya besado

Natsuki se cruzo de brazos mientras que Shizuru abría sus ojos con sorpresa

-Natsuki…no! Como puedes decir eso, yo…-dijo mirando al suelo

-perdón, no se que decir, no se porque digo las cosas que digo, estoy confundida…pero a estas alturas debes saber todo…Chie es tu amiga…

-Lo dices por el mensaje de Takeda?

-Esa Chie – dijo en un susurro- si, yo…bueno, yo, uhmm, bueno…le mande una nota, no le iba a escribir una carta si no lo conozco y probablemente la única forma de escribir mas de 3 palabras hubiese sido taparlo con insultos.

-fu...- sonrió - Natsuki…es un poco tarde, pero aun así, te gustaría ir a la playa?, sabes que hace tiempo no veo el amanecer…

-bu-bueno

Ya en la mañana…

-…NO PUEDES SER TAN TONTA NATSUKI!! – sirviendole el desayuno

-de verdad…me vine golpeando todo el camino, no necesito mas recriminaciones, no por favor Mai y escucha que te pedi por favor…

-sabes Natsuki…tu eres…ahhggg!!, eres..como un peluche!! Como un cachorrito asustado!!, que increíble ese dicho: perro que ladra no muerde!, eres ruda con todos y eres tan tonta con Shizuru, te golpearia pero se que recibiria el doble.

-el triple condenada…

-no puedo creer lo que hiciste…como no te mides condenada, menudo mal rato que le hiciste pasar

-si se… – dandose un toque en la cabeza

**flash back**

-y dime Natsuki…-bajando un peldaño de la escalera – prefieres caminar o nos sentamos aquí – sonriendo

-mejor aquí…si, uhm…aquí es mejor – sentándose como robot

-fufu..Ara! Natsuki esta algo ebria? – sentandose

-no…yo…bueno solo un poquito – mostrandole con su mano el porcentaje

-fufufu, asi que Natsuki es honesta cuando se embriaga – acercandose

-Shi…Shizuru – cerrando los ojos sonrojada

Shizuru observo la situación, Natsuki se veia tan dulce y tan dócil, no pudo evitar sonrojarse tambien, se acerco mas hasta quedar muy cerca de sus labios, disfrutaba cada segundo y podia sentir la agonia de Natsuki por la espera…la castaña cerró los ojos mientras entreabría sus labios cuando…

Duran Shoukan ringtone

-ohh – abriendo los ojos y parándose

-Ara?

-Es mi celular… - contestando - ehm si?...Ahh Mai, bien bien…QUE!!...maldita no juegues con eso! La mayonesa es sagrada, respétala!...Abusiva! Le hiciste daño?... Oh ma gaa esa Mikoto!! Mañana quiero ver una nueva condenada…no se como le haces pero le compras una hermana a mi mayonesita fallecida, como se le ocurre echarle agua a mi mayonesa…que brutalidad!! Mañana le compras una hermana a mi mayonesita y no hay discusión!...si si adios – cortando – rayos! Y era de exportación – sentándose

Shizuru la miraba sorprendida pero al segundo se rió, Natsuki la acompaño hasta que se quedaron calladas y se perdían en los ojos de la otra.

-Natsuki…

-mmm?

-Volvamos a como estabamos antes…si? – acercandose

-uhm…- cerrando los ojos

Shizuru nuevamente comenzó a acercarse mientras Natsuki con los ojos cerrados estiraba sus labios para que Shizuru la besara…la castaña nuevamente se dio un tiempo corto para disfrutar la vista…"Se ve tan linda estirando sus labios para que yo la bese..ahh que increíble…por fin es algo mutuo"…cerro sus ojos y volvio a acortar las distancias con la pelinegra…hasta que…

UYYYUUHHHHH!!

El sonido de alarma proveniente de un auto de la policía las detiene, Shizuru miraba a todos lados mientras Natsuki se paro de inmediato y sin medir sus impulsos gritó hacia donde se escuchaba el ruido

-MIERDAAAAAAA!! PORQUE MIERDA ME ANDAN INTERRUMPIENDO!! OHH…-

Cuando sintió una luz potente en su rostro y en el de Shizuru, su ira se transformo en lamento

-UPS…shit – bajando la intensidad de la voz- oh ma ga…nooo – tapándose la boca

El policía comenzó a caminar hacia ella, visiblemente molesto

-esta prohibido dirigirse con palabras soeces hacia los policías, señorita…uhm solo una persona en estado de ebriedad podría cometer tal hecho imperdonable…mmm haber – sacando el alcotest – pegue la soplada

-ah?

-Ara? Oficial, disculpe a mi amiga, es que de verdad la alarma sonó muy fuerte, seguro se puede arreglar con una disculpa verdad?...fu - sonriendo

El oficial cayo rendido ante la elegancia y suavidad de Shizuru, la castaña estaba mas que complacida, sabia que había ganado a pesar de que el tipo bajo la mirada y la mantuvo en los senos de la chica de Kyoto, estuvo a punto de hablar ante la inactividad del oficial cuando en un movimiento rápido Natsuki lo golpea, el oficial cae al suelo…

-Imbecil!! Porque le andas mirando las respetables a Shizuru!!

-respetables? -

-Ara? – sonriendo

-si! Las respetables idiota! Porque se las miras, pobre diablo te voy a moler a golpes – lanzando una patada

-Natsuki! Ya!...oh no – bajando la cabeza –

Corriendo llegaron 4 oficiales mas que estaban inspeccionando otro lugar de la playa, acto seguido redujeron a Natsuki y a Shizuru

-Te salvaste pedazo de escoria, que vinieron tus amantes a defenderte

-abre las piernas! –mientras le ponia las esposas

-Auxiliooo!! H-E-L-P este mariposón me quiere violar!! Que tenga la voz grave no significa que sea chico imbecil!!

-callate!!

-Suelten a Shizuru!! Ahora!! – forcejeando

-callate ya!! – poniéndole llave a las esposas

Metieron a ambas en el auto policial…Shizuru permanecía en silencio, mientras Natsuki solo la miraba…

-Shizuru?...estas molesta?

-…

-Soy una tonta…- bajando el rostro

La chica de Kyoto se enterneció…después de todo lo hizo para defenderla…a ella y a sus…respetables.

-respetables?...fu…no sabia que le decías respetables, suena divertido como: hey Natsuki! Quiero tocar tus respetables fufufu – sonriendo

El oficial no pudo aguantar la risa, lanzo una risotada a pesar de taparse la boca…

-imbecil!! De que te ries!!

-sigue insultándome y no vas a ver la luz del sol nunca mas

-ya Natsuki, déjalo no vale la pena – susurrando en su oído

30 minutos después

-Srita Fujino, la acompaño a la salida

-Ara, que amable pero no se preocupe, me quedare aquí hasta que Natsuki pueda salir también – sonriendo

-entonces le aconsejo que compre mucho café porque, del calabozo no va a salir, se va a quedar por lo menos hasta las 9 am

-porque! No ha hecho nada!, no la pueden dejar alli!!

-cálmese por favor, es el mínimo castigo que puede recibir por haber insultado a un policía…

-esto no se va a quedar así! UD no sabe con quien esta hablando – lanzando una mirada asesina

Shizuru se alejo del oficial y marco el número de uno de uno de sus maestros…que para alegría de ella…era uno de los oficiales con mayor rango en fuuka

-Maestro Happousai…disculpe que lo llame a estas horas, soy yo Shizuru Fujino…necesito ayuda, por favor puede venir a la estación de policía Nº 2 de fuuka, necesito sacar a alguien…bien…lo espero…muchas gracias…adiós.

20 minutos después

-Shizuru…

-Maestro Happousai! Muchas gracias por venir – sonriendo

-de nada cariñito, como se llama la chica?

-Kuga Natsuki – sonriendo

-que hizo exactamente? – anotando

-golpeo a un oficial porque me estaba mirando las resp…ehm…me estaba mirando lujuriosamente

-aah…-sonriendo-bueno no te preocupes, seguro la sacan a mas tardar a las 9

-que! Pero no puedo esperar tanto!

-dejame ver que puedo hacer…-

20 minutos después

-Shizuru…-abrazándola

-Natsuki!!...uff – suspirando – que bueno que te hayan soltado

-bueno chicas si me disculpan…me retiro

-muchas gracias maestro Happousai

-de nada…ahh! Se me olvidaba

-UD. dirá maestro…-sonriendo

-trata de no meterte en problemas eh cariñito…que ofrecerles braguitas de mi colección privada me dolió – susurrando

-fufu…no se preocupe, disculpe la molestia y muchas gracias

-de nada cariñito…-a Natsuki – hey tu! Pórtate bien, no metas a Shizuru en problemas

-obvio no…bueno muchas gracias

-de nada, adios

-Shizuru…perdoname, fue una tontera – bajando la cabeza

-no importa Natsuki…ya mejor vamonos a las habitaciones…

-si…te llevo?

-no gracias...una discípula del maestro me llevara a los dormitorios…

-eeh? Y quien es!!

-Ara…Natsuki esta celosa? – tomándose el mentón

-obvio no!! Pero como se llama la desgraciada?

-Tomoe – sonriendo – y no le digas desgraciada si tiene varias gracias fufu

-como??

Natsuki abrio gigante sus ojos, mientras se cruzaba de brazos, todos los policías la miraron mientras ella les respondio: "ya agarren delincuentes en ves de andar de mirones!", Shizuru sonreía, la tomo de la mano y se la llevo afuera del recinto.

-Es una buena chica, Natsuki se buena y vuelve a los dormitorios – sonriendo

-no me has explicado de donde la conoces…-bajando la cabeza

-hablamos de eso después, de verdad Natsuki, estoy muy cansada…por favor

-estas evitando la conversación…pero bueno…tenemos que hablarlo

-Ara, Natsuki si esta celosa, ohh esto es mi mejor regalo – colocando su mano en su corazón – gracias Gloria Trevi

-ha?

Shizuru comenzó a acercarse, Natsuki entendió la señal y cerro los ojos, esta ves Shizuru no se dio el tiempo de mirarla, simplemente cerro sus ojos y comenzó a acercarse a la chica de cabello azul mientras entreabría sus labios…

BIIIIPPPPPPP!!

El claxon de Tomoe las interrumpió

-ESTO ES PERSONAL MALDITA!! – caminando a paso rápido

-PORQUE SIEMPRE NOS INTERRUMPEN!! – con el puño apretado

Natsuki se sorprendió de ver tan enojada a Shizuru, pero a la ves le alegro saber que no era la única a la que le afectaba esta situación, así que la chica peliazul bajó las revoluciones mientras Shizuru parecía decidida a retar a la chica, en un movimiento rápido le tomo la mano y la atrajo hasta quedar muy cerca una de la otra…la castaña podía ver su rostro reflejado en las esmeraldas de Natsuki…como le gustaba ese paisaje…

-no vale la pena…déjame la violencia a mi – sonriendo

-Natsuki…

-Nos vemos después…adiós - volteandose

-Adiós – sonriendo – espera Natsuki!

-si?

-no me vas a dar un besito de despedida?

-ahh…bueno – mirando a todos lados

Natsuki le besó la mejilla acto seguido le dio una patada a la rueda del auto de Tomoe, acto seguido Tomoe le toca el claxon mientras la peliazul rodea el auto acto seguido Natsuki abre la puerta del copiloto y saca a Tomoe del auto acto seguido Tomoe golpea a Natsuki acto seguido Natsuki le da un puñetazo acto seguido los guardias de la policía ven todos los actos seguidos y acto seguido se llevan a Natsuki y a Tomoe a la estación de policías

20 minutos después

- no van a salir hasta las 9 y el policía no quiere que estes aquí, mejor te vas a las habitaciones cariñito, ya no hay nada que hacer…de verdad como te puede gustar semejante Chewbacca, osea, esta divina pero es muy violenta…-abriendo su maletín de bragas

-lo siento maestro…mas que una chubaquita es como un cachorrito fufufu y yo soy su huesito favorito fufu…ejem mejor me voy, ya no hay caso, los policias se están acercando asi que prefiero irme antes de que me echen

-es lo mejor, sino le aumentaran las horas a Natsuki y a Tomoe en el calabozo – mirando hacia donde se encontraban las chicas

Aprovechando su baja estatura el maestro decidió empujar suavemente a Shizuru para que abandonara con él la central de policías…el problema es que su mano no alcanzo la cadera de la castaña…sino su trasero, Natsuki desde el puesto donde los policías constataban la querella contra ambas chicas pudo ver como el astuto viejito le tocaba el trasero a su "novia en potencia"

-VIEJO PERVERTIDOOOOO – forcejeando

-agrégale otra por desorden en un establecimiento publico-policial

Shizuru sintió la pequeña mano en su trasero, no pudo evitar sonreír "no cambia con los años" pensó y rápidamente saco esa mano de su cuerpo mientras escuchaba a Natsuki gritar desde la comisaría.

Hora de salida:

11 am…

Tomoe en silencio tomo sus cosas y se fue, mientras Natsuki que nunca había conocido la derrota no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados después de haber estado tantas horas en el calabozo

-Hijos de su madre!! Ya van a ver de lo que soy capaz!!

-tu no aprendes Kuga Natsuki ah?...ohh no esta tu defensor Happousai… - sonriendo maliciosamente

-ese viejo pervertido no es mi defensor mariposón!

-COMO ME DIJISTE?

-mariposón, cuchara cucharita cucharón marica mariquita MARICON! – sonriendo

-métanla otra ves – le dijo a los guardias

-QUE?...

Natsuki tenía un guardia en cada lado

-YA! SUELTENME…yo me entro solita

Hora de salida:

12:30 pm

-me vas a decir algo?

-Mariposón…

-métanla otra ves

-ya basta, los cargos fueron retirados…

-quien dice eso?

-yo…

Una figura conocida para Natsuki aparecio de la nada, una figura que nunca olvidaría

-yamada…gracias

-ya deja de jugar con la policía Kuga, un día no estaré y te vas a secar ahí. - sonriendo

Dicho esto, el informante desapareció de su vista, dándole las llaves de su amada Ducati, Natsuki volvió a los dormitorios y a la primera que encontró fue a Mai.

**fin flash back**


	2. Round 1: Natsuki y las desgraciadas

Quería hacer unas acotaciones sobretodo con las edades, porque me guiare por los años educativos como los tiene mi país Chile por ejemplo tu cursas primero medio cuando tienes 14 años...bueno mejor lo escribo mas detallado xD

1ero medio:14 años

2do medio: 15 años

3ero medio: 16 años

4to medio: 17-18 años

Fin del colegio bienvenida a la Universidad xD

Como Natsuki perdio un año, esta en 2do medio junto con Mai y Shizuru ya va en 4to medio...para la gente en fuuka k no conoce la edad de Natsuki (16) k ella este emparejada con una chica de 4to se ve como uhh ella tiene suerte k alguien mayor se fije en ella xD y sobretodo si es Shizuru k en mi fic tiene 18

**--**

**Capitulo 2.- Round 1: Natsuki y las desgraciadas**

-ahh se me habia olvidado…- caminando hacia su cama – Shizuru me dejo esta nota para ti, toma…

-ahh gracias – sonriendo

Natsuki iba a tomar el papel cuando Mai en un movimiento rápido toma el cuaderno que esta en la mesa y le da con el cuaderno en la cabeza

-Oi! Para la violencia!...

-te lo mereces!! Minimo!! Ya toma – entregándole la nota

-menudo cuaderno estas segura que es de apuntes? Parece diccionario – sobandose

Natsuki comenzó a leer, Mai aprovecho de tomar nuevamente asiento, junto a la chica de pelo azul para ver la evolución de su rostro o como a Chie le gustaba decir: la evolución del tomate asesino…

_Natsuki:_

_Siento mucho no haberte esperado, los policías me pidieron que me fuera sino aumentarían tus horas en el calabozo…muchas gracias por protegerme, tenemos una conversación pendiente y bueno…otra cosita mas_

_Te amo Natsuki, cada día me siento mas libre de mis caretas cuando lo digo._

_Shizuru_

_PD: Espero que no me hayas engañado con las reclusas, ohm ma! Natsuki siempre es tan infiel!, prefiere a la mayonesa antes que a mí…y además comparte habitación con dos chicas en vez de una...nos vemos el lunes._

Mai estaba complacida, estaba roja pero del esfuerzo para no reír, era verdad, hacia ya 2 semanas que todo había terminado y ya parecía que hubiese pasado un mes, porque la normalidad había invadido a todo fuuka y aquella Natsuki violenta y desconfiada había desaparecido, quedando solo una chica un poco gruñona y muy avergonzada porque la presidenta del consejo estudiantil le manda cartas o mensajes al celular subiditos de tono o de plano muy románticos pero rematando con alguna picardía.

Natsuki demostraba todo con su rostro además no pudo evitar responder a medida que leia la carta con unos - uhh…entiendo…QUEE!!...ohh….PERO QUE!! OBVIO NO!...uhmm…pero!...Mai no pudo más…

-jajajaj! Ay ay mi estomago!!

-YA MAI!! MOOOO!! Por las…barbas de mi abuelo!! – azotando el cuaderno en la mesa

-jajaja es que Natsuki tu evolución de tomate asesino es de verdad increíble!! Jajajaj dejame grabarte para que la veas

-no es necesario!! Y ya mejor me voy a acostar necesito despertar bien mañana, tenemos clases a pesar del festival artistico

-si si…relaja la vena Natsuki…buenas tardes y buenas noches

-buenas buenas…hey! Y Miko-chin?

-fue a comprar la hermana para tu mayonesita fallecida – sonriendo

-ja! Asi me gusta calladita y cooperando – sonriendo

-Mooo Natsuki!! Censurate!

-ohh tu piensas mal! Ya! Buenas noches!

-buenas!...sueña con Shizuru y Kamazutra…me han dicho que Shizuru es bien elastica

-Malditaa!! – caminando hacia Mai

-Ups! Mikoto se demora mucho me voy a buscarla adiós – saliendo rapido de la habitación

-ya me las va a pagar esta condenada…- acostandose – igual, tiene buenas notas en danza, seguro se debe abrir de piernas seguido…je!...OHH!! porque pienso esas cosas!! Ya ya…Natsuki duermete…ayy ayudame señor!

-Ayudame Gloria trevi…- colocando su mano en el corazon –

-ya Shizuru-san, si Gloria trevi no esta muerta porque te encomiendas a ella – sacandole una foto

-Chie-chan – sonriendo – es que ella de verdad me inspira…- volteandose – y bien? Como me queda el maquillaje?

-te ves hermosa como siempre Shizuru-san, ahora – acercandose – no puedo evitar ponerme nerviosa

-Ara…chie-chan ahora quieres volver conmigo? – sonriendo

-jaja y si dijera que si volverias conmigo?

-uhm – colocando su mano en su mentón – lo siento chie-chan, tu sabes de quien es mi corazoncito…- colocando su mano en su pecho – aunque sea una adicta a la mayonesa la quiero.

-entiendo y la verdad es que me gusta mas que seamos amigas – sonriendo – aunque me siento muy orgullosa de haber sido tu primera novia, debo reconocer que ese mes de relacion fue interesante y muy educativo – guiñando un ojo

-yo tambien aprendi mucho, Ara, tu tenias 14 y yo 17 fu…que jóvenes

-hey Shizuru-san! Si tu tienes 18 y yo 15, no fue hace mucho – sonriendo

-si pero no puedo evitar sentirlo algo lejano…creo que la llegada de Natsuki…

-te ha cegado completamente – termino chie

-fu…quizas, es solo que ahora me siento mas viva – sentadose frente a chie – siento que ahora tengo una razon potente para dar lo mejor de mi…chie nosotras…nuestro perfil siempre fue de amistad, yo no te amaba y tu tampoco me amabas, ambas lo sabiamos y nuestra relación fue hermosa, experimentamos el hecho de vivir en la compañía de alguien, de compartir nuestro tiempo…fue hermoso y lo que mas le agradezco a Gloria Trevi es que nuestra relación evoluciono a una amistad tan hermosa como la que tenemos.

-lo se Shizuru-san, como me hubiese gustado amarte

-y a mi tambien – sonriendo – pero finalmente…me he enamorado y tu tambien

-Aoi…ella es tan…bueno es divina jeje

-Ara…ya son las 10 de la noche perfectamente podemos hablar temas de adultos – guiñando un ojo

-jaja..eeeeh? las 10! Ohh Aoi va a matarme! Quede de ir a verla a las 9:30!!...ehh Shizuru-san, no te preocupes, tanto el maquillaje como el vestuario esta divino, te lo he dicho antes, la coreografia sale perfecta, solo trata de no agitarte tanto para que tu voz pueda escucharse sin problemas…mucha suerte!, espero k Natsuki lo aprecie y no te odie – sonriendo

-gracias chie-chan, espero que lo aprecie, si es como si cantara nuestra historia fufu…

-Shizuru-san eres una bandida – sonriendo – adios – besando su mejilla

-adios chie-chan, suerte con Aoi-san

Por fin llego el día lunes, el colegio fuuka siempre se ha destacado por las academias artisticas y luego de todo el acontecimiento de las himes, la nueva directora Fumi, decidio que lo mejor era adelantar el festival artistico, que consistia en las muestras de los proyectos que cada academia tenia, proyectos que eran evaluados por los profesores de dichas especialidades como: deportes, kendo, teatro, musica-canto, danza, pintura, entre otros.

Shizuru como presidenta se manejaba en todas especialidades, por lo tanto este lunes iba a ser lejos el mas cansador pero a la ves, el mas especial, pues tenia una sorpresa para Natsuki, si todo salia bien, quizas se iria de vuelta a las habitaciones con novia pero si salia algo mal…probablemente estas dos semanas de citas se irian a la basura.

-Shizuru-san buenos dias

-Ara, Reito-san, el traje de la orquesta sinfonica te queda muy bien

-gracias, a ti tambien te queda divino, pareces una diosa – sonriendo

-Ara Reito-san estas coqueteándome? Mira que en cualquier momento puede aparecer mi Kevin Costner fufu

-kevin costner?

-Ara? no lo conoces...

Shizuru se hace unos pasos mas atrás, cierra los ojos y luego alza las manos

-_AND I!! WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOUUUUUUU I!! WILL AAAAALWAYS LOVE YOUUUU I!! WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOUUU UHH I!! WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOUUUUUUU!!_ ...fufu

-Shi...Shizuru hoy estas muy bromista – sonriendo

-estoy muy feliz…he recibido un mensaje fufu

-y que dice?

-Ara! Eso es privado Reito-san, solo te dire…que es lo que esperaba

**Flash back**

-Shizuru-sama…Shizuru-sama buenos dias…se ve divina…

-Ara gracias linda…

-Shizuru-sama buenos dias se ve hermosa

-Ara gracias corazón

-uhh y esta es la numero 42, ya me duele la garganta tanto saludar fu.. – pensando

Estaba caminando rápido y haciendo señas a todo el mundo a modo de saludo rapido cuando su celular sonó…con ese ringtone que cuando lo escuchaba le saltaba el corazón…

_You and I, hold me tight_

_You and I, gotta fight_

_You and I, side by side_

_You and I, say goodbye_

_You and I, feels so right_

_You and I, holding tight_

_You and I, side by side_

_You and I, for the rest of our lives_

Era Natsuki...en un acto de brutalidad hace una semana le habia arrebatado el celular y había maniobrado algo con él…hasta que la chica de pelo azul le mando un mensaje en la noche después de haberse visto, se dio cuenta que su ringtone habia cambiado…solo cuando Natsuki llamaba era diferente…Natsuki lo habia escogido para ella.

Se desvió de su camino y solo atino a sentarse al lado de un árbol algo alejado de las fangirls que la buscaban, no podría leer el mensaje de Natsuki frente a ellas, no podría concentrarse al 100...Natsuki era especial y sus mensajes a veces eran un enigma.

_Siento lo de la otra ves, juntémonos a la salida de clases, osea a las 10 no me interesa ir a ver los deportes…tenemos que hablar antes de la presentación de la orquesta._

_Natsuki._

_PD: no hable_ _con nadie en el calabozo, solo pensaba en que estuvieras bien…te quiero…TAM_

Shizuru estaba roja…rojísima…Natsuki todavía no lo escribía completamente, pero bien sabia que significaban esas siglas…

-Te Amo Mucho…fu…yo se la escribí una vez…que rápido aprende mi cachorrito – sonriendo – tan divina…

**fin flash back**

-bueno Reito-san, son las 9:00 así que iré a ensayar hasta donde pueda

-esperare ansioso tu espectáculo hoy…

-después de la presentación de la orquesta lo veras – sonriendo

-una dedicación especial? – guiñando un ojo

-a mi cachorrito malcriado fufu…

10 am

-Shizuru!!

-Ara, Natsuki esta tan agitada!, será que ha tenido sueños eróticos conmigo mientras me espera?

-…Shi…Shizuru!!

-Ara, Natsuki solo tiene que decirme que fantasía quiere, el equipo de cosplay es muy variado hay muchos trajes muy lindos fufu…-sonriendo

-yo!!...eso no tiene nada que ver! – cruzando los brazos – porque!! Siempre dices esas cosas tan vergonzosas! Yo…bueno…yooo

-ya Natsuki…perdón

Shizuru en el fondo sabia…que ahora las reglas habían cambiado, ambas sabían los sentimientos de la otra, por lo tanto según Natsuki…comentarios de ese calibre eran innecesarios…la peliazul habia cambiado, era mas sociable pero eso no significa que haya perdido su seriedad…y su capacidad de cambiar de color con los comentarios de su "andante"…a Shizuru le gustaba su seriedad frente al tema…pero a veces pensaba que se le iba de las manos, hace ya 1 semana y 5 días que no se besaban…Shizuru tenia los dias contados…Natsuki…hasta los segundos.

-ven conmigo – bajando la cabeza

-no te enojes – tomándole el mentón – no en este momento…

-si no me enojo!!...es solo que…-acercandose a su oido – esas desgraciadas nos estan mirando – apuntando a las fangirls de Shizuru

-Ara, con que era eso – sonriendo

-nos podemos ir a un lugar donde estemos solas?

-bueno – sonriendo

Natsuki bajó la cabeza y tomo a Shizuru de la mano y a paso rapido se fueron del lugar, Shizuru abrio grande sus ojos, no esperaba eso de la reina del hielo de fuuka, sobretodo en un dia tan ajetreado donde todos estaban felices y sin clases, la chica de pelo azul le tomaba la mano descaradamente delante de todos…la sonrojada no era solamente Natsuki…Shizuru le acompaño en su evolución…

-Vayaa si son tomatin y tomaton en accion!

-muevete Nao, no quiero golpearte

Habian pasado casi todo el jardin de fuuka lleno de fans mirando sus manos entrelazadas, pero a pesar de estar sonrojadas se negaban a separar sus manos…y como la presentacion de la orquesta y los power trio era más tarde Nao como siempre…no tenía nada que hacer.

-no creo que con una mano puedas hacerme algo…donde esta tu otra mano?...Ara…que es lo que veo…dos manitas entrelazadas uhh…bueno ando apurada las jodo mas tarde…xau – cantando – _en mis sueeeñooosss nos encontrábamos tu y yooo las estrellas viii protegíaaaan mi amor_

-esa imbecil

-_los mejores amigos siempreeee somos tu y yooo_ – cantando

-Shizuru! Tu tambien me vas a molestar?

-Ara, te molesta que cante sailor moon?...-cantando –_solo tu me interesas no puedo veeer a nadie maaass_, vamos Natsuki si tu te la sabes fu – sonriendo – mi Natsuki se la sabe

-_alfdgjdkf dk dask djakds_ – cantando bajito

-Ara? No escuche nada, un poquiño mas fuerte - con entonación brasileña

-_algo caaambia cuando el amor llega hasta aquí y mi sueño al fin… se hace realidad_

-_de la manooo_ – mirandola - _caminaremos tu y yo las estrellas viii protegíaaaan mi amor_…Natsuki

-si?

-Te amo fu…

-yo también…

-…

Shizuru no pudo evitar sonrojarse más…y después de mucha espera…Natsuki se puso de puntitas cerró los ojos estiro sus labios y finalmente Shizuru la besó…el beso fue largo y suave, Natsuki puso sus manos en la cintura de Shizuru y la castaña rodeaba su cuello…mientras Nao teniendo como aliado a un árbol y su sombra, empuñaba su mano para golpear el tronco para luego bajar la mirada y cerrar los ojos…no quería dejar escapar esa lagrima…ninguna de las cosas que planeo le resulto…ni seducir a aquel policia, ni interceptar al maestro de Shizuru y ofrecerse a llamar a Tomoe, ni embriagarse para que Natsuki la cuidara…nada servia…estaban juntas y ese beso que habia estado evitando con todo tipo de acciones desesperadas ahora era un hecho y ella era testigo…

-Natsuki…maldita!

Continuara...


	3. Todos me miran Parte 1

Comadre, peganos una miradita de ves en cuando, te queremos y nunca te olvidaremos...es que igual un ser tan especial como tu es imposible de olvidar, comadre que original eras! espero que te guste mi mini trencita )

--

**Capitulo 3.- Todos me miran… (Parte 1)**

La seguia besando, nunca supo como, _"misterios de la lenceria"_ pensaba Natsuki cuando sin darse cuenta para evitar una caída se afirmo en la camisa de Shizuru, provocando que se desordenara y de paso dejo a la chica de Kyoto algo expuesta con su ropa interior…aquel sensual elastico rosado pero…

-Uhh Shizuru lo siento – soltandose

-Ara…Natsuki es muy pronto para eso pero si tu quieres vamos, ya sabes que no comparto habitación con nadie…fu…

-NO!!no me referia a eso!!

Natsuki no podia evitar seguir mirando parte de la prenda al descubierto…

-Ara que pasa con mi ropa interior? Sera que Natsuki ha caído hipnotizada por mis braguitas fufu…- sonriendo - _ahh vamos Gloria Trevi no me falles tesorito_ - pensando

-Yo…yo…!!

-Tu?

-yooo….

-el? Nosotros vosotros, ellos? Ellas? Maaa maa! Natsuki que pasa! – Sonriendo – _ohh Natsuki se resiste…ohh Gloria no me abandones_

-Po…por…PORQUE TIENES UNA "G" Y UNA "T" EN TUS BRAGAS!! – dandole la espalda-

-es mas que el futbol…mas que una pasion…es un sentimiento…Gloria Trevi es mi religión…Natsuki…-

Shizuru observa la espalda de Natsuki, la chica que tanto ama…mira sus braguitas y en efecto…las siglas GT estaban alli, sonrie…quizas nadie entienda el porque de su fascinación con la cantante mexicana…"pero hay gente mas crazy que yo" pensaba…tomo aire y camino hacia ella…

-_Tu me hiciste sentir que no valía…y mis lagrimas cayeron a tus pies – volteandola -…me miraba en mi té y no me hallaba...yo era solo la que te prestaba el pc… Y ME SOLTE EL CABELLO ME VESTI DE REINA ME PUSE EL KI-MONO ME PINTE Y ERA BELLA, CAMINE HACIA LA ESCUELA TE ESCUCHE GRITARME PERO SI QUIERES CADENAS BIEN PUEDES ENCADENARME fufu…Y MIRE A MI CHILD Y YA NO ERA OSCURO ERA DE…LENTEJUELAAAAS fufufu_

-EHH?

-Que, Natsuki no ha entendido el mensaje? Ohm ma! Natsuki no capta nada que venga de mi…- haciendo un puchero – Esta performance es muy intima…de verdad no lo entiendes?

-…

-Gloria Trevi me devolvió la fuerza, crei que estaba todo perdido hasta que la escuche…si bien es un arreglo personal, ella me ha ayudado, es como mi guru fufu…

-debe ser peor que Shizuru – susurrando

-Ara?

-ohh nada nada…-sonriendo – pero Oi! Tu no eras solo _"la que me prestaba el pc"…_por que dices eso…

-Porque asi lo sentia Natsuki…-bajando la cabeza – no me malinterpretes, si tu solo necesitaras una cosa de mi, como mi notebook o mi cuerpo tu sabes que lo cederia sin pensarlo – sonriendo

-SHIZURU!! No…no digas esas cosas!! - sentandose

-es que es verdad, pideme lo que sea y con gusto te lo dare

-no quiero nada!...

-entiendo – sentandose y bajando la cabeza

-Mooo Shizuru…perdon…perdon, pero entiende mi posición…todo esto…es nuevo para mi…y que digas esas cosas…como "solo era la que le prestaba el pc"…cuando sabes que no es cierto…

-la canción la reescribí cuando tu aun no te me declarabas

-EHHH DECLARARME? QUIEN SE DECLARO!!

-mi Natsuki fu…quien mas…ohh todavía lo recuerdo…y fue en dos partes ohh, el solo recordarlo mi corazon me late mas fuerte…

Natsuki nuevamente habia cambiado de color…no queria recordar esos momentos…porque la avergonzaban…

-YO NO ME DECLARE!! – cruzando los brazos

-Ara? pero si dijiste delante de Nao que yo era tu personita mas importante, yo! Fujino Shizuru, presidenta del consejo estudiantil…incluso con eso, recuperaste tu elemento…

-bueno yo…es decir…bueno…uhmm…

-entiendo…creo que lo malinterprete…pero si es asi…porque me dices yo tambien cuando te digo que te amo? – mirándola fijamente

Shizuru había cambiado su postura, comenzaba a desnudar su alma, allí estaba la chica castaña, sin ninguna careta…quería escucharla, necesitaba saber la verdad y la única forma de que Natsuki la tomara en serio seria bajando su última careta y lo hizo.

-es difícil para mi…yo…yo…¡!...Nao!!

-que?

Natsuki palidecio, estaba tan avergonzada de haber pasado por el jardin del colegio que era imposible para ella bajar su acostumbrada postura defensiva, pero habia prometido ya no ser asi…le habia prometido a Nao…y la habia tratado mal, le habia ofrecido golpes…"que acaso Shizuru me ciega…por que tengo que aceptar todo lo que me dice…por culpabilidad?...no creo…ella…Shizuru me gusta…tengo que pedirle disculpas a Nao"

-Shizuru lo siento, tengo algo que hacer…- parandose

-ir a ver a Nao verdad? – sonriendo

-Shizuru…- se ha puesto la careta otra ves o no? – pensando

-esta bien Natsuki, es un buen dia para hacer cosas extra curriculares…en fin, será mejor que me devuelva, Haruka-san debe necesitar mi ayuda después de todo fu…-sonriendo

- ehh si - de que rayos esta hablando si siempre le deja el trabajo – pensando

-bueno – parándose – me retiro…adios Natsuki – caminando

-hey espera!! – tomándola del brazo

Natsuki capturo aquellos ojos rubíes y nuevamente lo hizo…atravesó la careta de Shizuru Fujino, "cada dia es mas facil arrancarte esa careta" y alli estaba la chica de Kyoto, sus ojos demostraban por la crisis interna que estaba pasando, ni ganas tenia de hacer el show en la noche, después de ser la mujer mas feliz de la tierra ahora pasaba a ser la chica mas insegura de fuuka…Natsuki no la amaba…asi lo sentia.

-por alguna extraña razón…cuando dices cosas muy importantes y en serio…no soy yo quien responde…creo que…creo que es mi corazón…mi cerebro no se! Pero mi maestra me ha dicho…que tengo que decir lo que siento por que sino no me entenderán…tu me…tu…yo…eeeh…tu…- bajando la cabeza

-ya Natsuki…- acariciando su mejilla - no te esfuerces si no lo sientes – mirando el suelo

-es…ES QUE SI LO SIENTO!...si lo siento Shizuru…pero para mi…para…mi es ES TAN VERGONZOZO DECIR QUE ME GUSTAS!...ADIOS! – corriendo

-…Ara? Natsuki…fu…

No pudo evitarlo…de sus ojos salían un par de lagrimas de alegría, mientras sonreía, aquella sonrisa que solo Natsuki podía poner en su rostro…era cierto después de todo…Shizuru vivía con su careta puesta pero había un momento en que Natsuki podía arrancarla de su cuerpo…y ser simplemente…una chica común…

-tampoco tan común…pero…fu…realmente estoy loca por Natsuki…

Natsuki corría, las ganas de ir a buscar a Nao se desvanecieron apenas le confeso a Shizuru que le gustaba_…"gustar"_ pensaba Natsuki, _"es mucho más, pero tengo que explicarlo bien…sino no podrá entender…Mai, gracias…algo es algo, por lo menos pude decirle que me gusta"._

Al ver que se había alejado suficiente de la castaña, diviso un tronco de árbol colocado de forma horizontal, no lo dudo y tomo asiento, necesitaba reflexionar…

-Mai…que debo hacer – tapándose el rostro

**Flash back**

**2 dias después del final del carnaval de las himes**

-Oi… - sentandose frente a ella

-Que pasa Mai – untando mayonesa

-…Moooo!!

-Uhmm… - mirandola

-MOOOOO!! Natsuki!! – zamarreándola

-QU…QUE PASA!! Sueltame!! Baka!!

-Mmm….- mirandola fijamente

-QUE PASA!!

-Uhmm… - parandose y sentandose al instante

-…YA! si quieres que me vaya lo hare!! los del seguro estan ordenando los papeles para comprar otro departamento!! – parandose

-sientate Natsuki, eso no tiene nada que ver…

-no es necesario, me queda mas que claro que no quieres que este aquí, lo entiendo y me retiro – parandose

-QUE TE SIENTES HE DICHO CASO CERRADOOOOO!!

-Si señora – sentadose rapidamente

**1 minuto después**

-No tiene nada que ver con tu estadia aquí, de hecho estos 2 dias he querido decirtelo pero simplemente no te he visto y sabes por que no te he visto Natsuki?

-Ehhrrr sera por que he estado viendo lo de mi departamento – sudando

-ARRR YUU SHURRR? (traducción: Are you sure / doble traducción: estas segura?)

-claro que si!...Mai…por favor no me hables en ingles, me averguenzas…

-…

-…

-bueno, aprovechando que estas aquí, quiero pedirte que te quedes indefinidamente con nosotras, veras, hay algo que tienes que entender Natsuki, tu ya no estas sola, me tienes a mi a Mikoto, a Shizuru a…Ara? Natsuki que pasa?

Natsuki comienza a sonrojarse y a sudar

-A mi? Nada…- secandose el sudor – uff creo que hay que poner aire acondicionado

-aire acondicionado? Natsuki esta lloviendo afuera!!...uhmm

-si? Haha no tenia idea hahahaha!! – riendo nerviosa

-uhmm – subiendo la ceja – continuo con lo que decia…me tienes a mi a Mikoto a Shizuru a…YA!!CUENTAMELO TODOOOO!! – parandose y agarrando a Natsuki del cuello

-ARG!! BA-BAKAAA SUELTAMEEEE!!

-CUENTAMELO TODOOO!! – zamarreandola

-NOOO!!

-CUENTAMELO SINO…- soltandola – ella pagara las consecuencias – apuntando a la mayonesa

-EEHH?? NOOOO NO LE HAGAS DAÑO!!

-AJAAA! – tomando la mayonesa – porque cada ves que nombro a Shizuru te sonrojas?

-no me sonrojo – totalmente roja

-jaa si pareces un tomatito aww que ternura…

-YA BASTA! – parandose

-no tu no te vas – sentandola – pero antes dejame terminar…obviare lo de Shiz…(Natsuki se pone mas roja aun)…YAAAA!!

-QUEEE!!

-Ejem…tengo que preguntarte sobre ese tema después, pero antes dejame terminar con lo que tengo que decir después dare rienda suelta al chisme que esta bien sabroso…como decia…en resumen todas te queremos y no estas sola, las 3 tecnicamente crecimos sin padres, yo me ocupe de Takumi y no me arrepiento, Mikoto fue alejada de Reito, todas hemos pasado por cosas difíciles y si el destino nos unio por que deberiamos separarnos, es un hecho que por mucho que la cama de Mikoto sea suave, ella vendra a dormir conmigo y yo ya me acostumbre, asi que por que no usas la cama de Mikoto y listo…de verdad Natsuki, no quiero que te vayas, todo ha pasado es momento de rehacer nuestras vidas…después de todo…eres mi amiga y salio rima jajajaja…que dices – sonriendo

-Mai…

-por que no me das un abrazo tonta seria – sonriendo

-gracias – abrazandola –

-MAI!! NATSUKI!! – abrazandolas

-haha Miko-chin – abrazandola

-NATSUKI! MAI! CASEMONOS!! – abrazandolas – seamos felices para siempre!! Jum jum – asintiendo

-Are? Jajajaja las cosas que dices Mikoto!!

-jajaja si!! No se puede…somos mujeres y ademas…bueno, somos…amigas – sonriendo

-Awww Natsuki lo dijiste!! Ohh mis ojos virginales – haciendo como si se le cayera una lagrima

-BAKA!!

-hai hai, aprovechando que estan las dos y Natsuki volvio a su color normal…QUE PASA CON KAICHOU-SAN!! CUENTAMELO TODOO!! NATSUKI!! ME HE ESTADO AGUANTANDO ESTOS DOS DIAS NO SABES LO DURO QUE HA SIDO!! – al borde de las lagrimas (nota: a ella si que le gusta el chisme)

-yo…eerrhh

-Vamos Natsuki! No es nada grave, después de todo querer es genial ne? – abrazando su taza de ramen

-muy bien dicho Mikoto! Querer es genial, no tiene nada de malo

-BA…BAKA! YO NO LA QUIERO!! – volteando su cara sonrojada furiosamente

-No lo niegues!!

-Si lo niego!!

-No lo niegues!!

-Si lo niego!!

-Ramen…te quiero – acariciando el plato

-No me lo niegues!

-Que si!!

-entonces que has hecho estos 2 dias!!

-nada!!

-como que nada condenada…te vi!! Con estos ojitos que Dios me dio!!

-QUE!!

-desde cuando que tienes la mania de pantera rosa?

-QUEEE??

-Ramen…uhh uhhh – comiendo

-ayer iba pasando y te vi…la estabas espiando Natsuki!! Ahora CONFIESA! PARA QUE MI SED DE CHISME SEA SACIADA MUAJAJAJA

-uhm…

-ya Natsuki si estoy jugando, ahora seriamente…sabes que puedes confiar en mi…

-yo…yoo

-Segui a tate una ves, por que necesitaba saber si realmente se iba a casa o se ponia a tontear con algunas chicas del club de Kendo, no es algo bueno, pero lo hice y sabes que dio resultado, quede tranquila, el es un loser pero es mi loser después de todo – sonriendo

-va…ya que lo quieres mucho

-si, lo quiero, no por nada ahora estamos saliendo, no crees?

-errh si…

-Ramen…quieres sali…

-MIKOTO!! – Interrumpiendo – el Ramen no es una persona no puedes salir con el

-pero como Natsuki dijo que se casaria con ella – señalando a la mayonesa

-QUEE!...bueno Natsuki tiene sus lapsus, no lo tomes en cuenta – A Natsuki – menuda enferma! Le pegas las mañas a Mikoto!...ya pero continua

-bueno yo…la verdad es que…

-STOP! Dame 5 segundos

-…ok

5: Mai corriendo al refrigerador

4: Sacando 3 potes de helado

3: Sacando 3 Cucharillas

2: Desconectando el telefono

1: Haciendo aerobica para los brazos

-listo – sentandose – toma Mikoto, Natsuki

-Uhm…gracias pero…no crees que es algo temprano para comer helado, digo, son las 4 de la tarde…

-el helado es muy importante cuando una chica abre su corazon a sus amigas…

-jaaa no creo

-creelo, es terapeutico, te lo digo yo…que manera de tragar helado con Akane en el trabajo…ni te imaginas, pero sirvio, tragar y trapear asi me la llevaba…por que no mejor nos sentamos en la cama…- parandose

- porque eres tan escandalosa?

-Maa maaa Natsuki, sientate aquí

-ya…-sentandose – no se porque estas tan segura de que hay algo que contar

-porque lo hay…hasta un ciego podria ver que el solo hecho de que te nombren a Shizuru te pone como gato asustado, como peluche, como tomate, como perro a medio morir, depende la situación.

-EHH?...y como has sacado esa conclusión tan absurda

-en dos dias se puede sacar mucha información…y bueno Chie ayuda mucho…

-mmm

-veras Natsuki, estos 2 dias no te he visto mucho después de clases, recien ahora te apareces y estoy segura que tiene que ver con Shizuru…podras ser valiente y decir que esta pasando, hey! Somos tus amigas, no te delatare…

-…

-Es esa chica de pelo verde verdad?

-uhm..

-vamos Natsuki!!

-…

-Natsuki no sirve de nada que te encierres… - comiendo

-cierto, Natsuki si no dices nada, no te entenderan…si tu no quieres que esa chica se acerque a Shizuru, tienes que decirselo, si te da miedo perderla debes comunicárselo de otra manera ella no lo sabra…

-y no puede…captarlo por si misma – mirando el suelo

-las mujeres somos todas diferentes y creeme, Shizuru-san será una chica elegante, guapa e inteligente…pero que yo sepa ella no es pariente ni de Walter Mercado ni de la Pitonisa ni de la guagua apocalíptica…y si le sumamos el hecho de que siempre andas media seria con ella y te molestas con facilidad…

-HEY!!

-dejame continuar!, como andas enojona con ella por las bromas que te hace, seguro no se debe ni imaginar lo mucho que te estresa la situación

-NO ME ESTRESA!

-CLARO QUE SI!!

-QUE NO!!

-QUE SI!!

-vamos Natsuki…come un poco de helado y saca todo lo que tengas – comiendo

-Mikoto…

-dime Mai…

-hoy andas muy asertiva…felicitaciones, te ganaste una doble ración de Ramen en la cena

-de verdad!! – con ojos soñadores

-si!...bueno volviendo al tema…vas a decirnos que pasa…

-…

-entiendo, ire por Shizuru-san – parandose

-NO NO!! YA MAI!! LO DIRE!!

-asi me gusta…-sentandose- primero come un poco y habla

-mmm – comiendo – ya…bueno…yo…

-si?

-yoo…..- sonrojandose – hablamos después…después de que terminamos la junta del karaoke en clases, te acuerdas?...ella me abrazo y me dijo: te veo afuera apenas termine…

-y que paso – comiendo

-me pregunto…ahh no puedo!!

-ohhh Natsuki!! Tu crees que yo soy imbecil?, tu crees que no se que esta pasando entre tu y Shizuru?...me ves enojada acaso?...no seas tonta…querer a alguien del mismo sexo no es un impedimento para formalizar, todos tienen derecho a ser feliz…continua – comiendo

-es que es difícil para mi…-tapandose el rostro

-Vamos Natsuki…ni yo ni Mai te abandonaremos nunca!! Siempre estaremos juntas jum jum – asintiendo

-me dijo…"quizás tu puedas perdonarme, pero a mi me cuesta perdonarme…no te voy a molestar mas" tambien me dijo que olvidara todo y que comenzara una nueva vida…le dije que no, pero ella no quizo escuchar mas…-bajando la cabeza

-le dijiste lo que sentias?

-No…

-Y que sientes…

-no lo se…-comiendo

-cuando tu quieres a alguien o sientes algo por alguien que va mas alla de la amistad puedes notarlo…siempre se nota la diferencia, es algo mas alla…y ese algo que suele ser indescriptible, lo puedes describir de la forma mas bruta posible - sonriendo

-cuando la veo…siempre me causa sorpresa, tengo la certeza que vendrá hacia mi, pero cuando se me acerca mucho me asusta, me siento incomoda, sobretodo cuando esta todo el mundo mirándonos…ella disfruta eso y al principio me molestaba…pero ya me acostumbre – sonriendo – cuando la veo de lejos me siento tranquila…

-y ahora que la viste con esa chica…

-me dieron unas ganas…HACERLE UN PEDIGRI! Y UN SUPLEX!! – Alzando el puño – me dice que me deja en paz y al dia siguiente..quee al rato ya estaba con esa chica…era lo mismo…era verme…se le acercaba…le hablaba al oido…iban a nuestro lugar secreto…porque…- botando unas lagrimas – porque me siento asi…como si algo en mi se hubiese difuminado rapidamente…como si fuera arena…porque me duele…-secandose las lagrimas

-ya amiga…come heladito, come

-sii – secandose las lagrimas y comiendo

-ya!! no puedo aguantarlo mas!! Agarrense de los bellos que ahora la voy a perrear

-EEH??

-recibiran el famoso poder de Mai hime-sirvienta!!...

-que te fumaste…haber dejame ver de que sabor es tu helado

-dejalo! Es de chirimoyita alegre, PONME ATENCION CONDENADA!...recibiran la clase magistral de Mai llamada: Me asusta pero me gusta parte 1, Toma lapìz y papel que quedan pocas horas!

-pocas horas para que?

-para que vayas a buscar lo que te pertenece!! YO YA TENGO EL PODEEERRR – imitando a heman – POR EL PODER DE LAS BOOBIES!!

-Oh ayudame señor…

Continuara…


	4. Todos me miran Parte 2

_Para ti amiga, descanza por siempre..._

_--_

**Todos me miran (Parte 2)**

-para que vayas a buscar lo que te pertenece!! YO YA TENGO EL PODEEERRR – imitando a heman – POR EL PODER DE LAS BOOBIES!!

-Oh ayudame señor…

- Si!! Mai Maii Maiii – sacando un cuaderno y lapiz de debajo de la cama – toma Natsuki jum!

-eahh ok – recibiendolo – gracias…pero…no crees que le estas poniendo mucho?

-Maa maaa! Natsuki!! Si hay algo de lo que estoy segura es que tú de experiencias amorosas tienes un gran GAME OVER!, vas rezagada en el Mario kart del amor

-CALLATE!! – sonrojada – es que de verdad nunca….

-entiendo…

-No espera!!, dejame terminar! – comiendo helado- uhm….ya, a lo que voy es que desde que Mamá murió y mi papá me metió en el primer internado decidí que ocuparía todo mi tiempo en descubrir quien mato a mi madre…ella estaba huyendo y ahora que lo se…puedo reiniciar mi vida, teniendo la felicidad de que de alguna manera se hizo justicia y yo de alguna forma contribuí para que eso se realizara – sonriendo – asi que ahora – sonrojada al maximo – tengo tiempo para…para esas cosas.

-awww Natsuki es una ternura!!...lastima que no soy chico eh, UPS! Creo que no importa que sea chica o si? Jajaja – sonriendo

-BAKAAAA – levantandose – me voy!!

-nooo Natsuki!! Fue una broma, hey!! Ya Natsuki – tomandole el brazo – lo he hecho para que te sientas mas comoda

-NO PARECE!!

-que si!!

-que no!!

-si siguen peleando me comeré sus helados!

-que si!!

-que no!! he dicho!!

-que si!! He dicho caso cerrado con candadito!!

-Eh?

-por favor Natsuki!! No perdamos el tiempo!! - sentandose

-es que a mi no me gustan las mujeres!! - sentandose

-y Shizuru que es? Bob esponja?

-me hace recordar a una barbie jum – comiendo

-No se!! No se nada! Estoy…confundida – bajando la cabeza – pero lo unico que se es que yo no ando mirando raro en los camarines!!

-uhm…bueno a mi tampoco me gustan las chicas, pero debo reconocer que Shizuru tiene manos muy suaves y tiene una personalidad decidida je! – recordando como le probo lenceria en la tienda

-OYE!!

-ya perdon!, pero ves? Te pones celosa, eso quiere decir que realmente te interesa…YA!! me asusta pero me gusta parte 1 anota!! Dos puntos!!

-…-mirandola seriamente

-escribe!!

-uhm…

-Se te va a ir con la de pelo disparejo!!

-YA YA!! – escribiendo – listo!

-bien…paso 1 es…:

-es?...

-empezar a salir ya mismo!

-QUE!!

-por mucho que te asuste, es innegable que a ti Shizuru te gusta mucho, aunque me lo niegues, se te nota, si hasta la has espiado estos dos dias…

-tenia que asegurarme de que estaba bien…-mirando a otro lado

-claro claro…yo no digo nada – sonriendo – tienes que ir a hablar con ella, y decirle algo asi como: sabes Shizuru? Me encantas, y ahora no hay nada que nos impida subirnos en el pote de mayo del amor jajaja

- IMBECIL!! – parandose

-ya si fue una broma!! – sentandola – tienes que ir, caminar bien segura y decirle: Shizuru, podemos salir algun dia? Ella te dira: ejem – imitando a Shizuru – Ara? Natsuki quiere salir conmigo? Claro! Vamos al motel mas cercano fufufu

-…

-Natsuki pasa algo?

-te sale igual – tiritando

-jajaja gracias!, bueno le tienes que decir algo asi, la cosa es que salgan y de ahí…

-de ahí?

Mai se abraza a si misma cierra los ojos y…

-ahhh Shizuru besas tan bien!! Vamos a la mayo del amor!! Muak muak ohh Shizuru no ahí por favor…nos pueden ver!

-BAKA!!- totalmente sonrojada

-jajaja ya ya, que lo hago para sacar la tension del ambiente, somos amigas, es la unica manera de que me cuentes todo y no te ocultes nada, es solo relajación.

-mmm

-vamos Natsuki, no seas timida

-bien dicho Mikoto! Bueno vamos a la parte 2 que seguro hoy avanzaras hacia alla: debes mantener las citas, es decir, cada encuentro es una cita y debes observar bien, Shizuru ha jugado en casa siempre, porque tu no tienes experiencias posteriores, asi que mira bien sus actitudes, si ella se aleja del resto para hablar contigo es porque en definitiva se muere por ti – sonriendo – si te habla en todos lados es porque todavía tiene miedo

-miedo de que?

-miedo de vivir una fantasia, vamos que tu no eres una chica facil de obtener, has rechazado a varios chicos de fuuka…ademas nunca se han besado y…

-si la bese – susurrando

-ah?

-que la bese!!

-OH MA GAA!! Uhh!! No me habias dicho condenada!! Uhhh y como se sintio? Como tiene los labios? Que ya son novias? Ya terminaron?

-no somos novias!!...la bese antes de que nos autodestruyéramos…-sonrojada

-AWWWW que ternura ohhh Natsuki!! Eres tan romantica!!

-CALLATE!!

-Mooo! Shizuru es tan afortunada, en fin, obsérvala haber como se porta contigo cuando hay mas gente, si comienzan a salir deberia haber un cambio pero tu tambien tienes que poner de tu parte…

-y como es eso?

-anota! Dos puntos! Debo ser suave, cariñosa, detallista y expresiva…

-EHH?

-ya escuchaste y anotalo! Que es importante…

-si, - anotando – listo…uhmm…

-debes ser suave porque es una mujer, tu sabes, nosotras las mujeres somos debiles, ten en cuenta que la chica por mucho que la sigan sus fans, siempre esta disponible para ti y hace todo por complacerte, tienes que ser cariñosa porque sino para que vas a estar con ella?, si te gusta tambien deberia gustarte abrazarla, besarla,tocar…

-YA!! –interrumpiendo – vamos con detallista porfavor

-jeje detallista porque las mujeres no somos imbeciles, nos damos cuenta cuando algo pasa y si realmente estas interesada tiene que haber un trato especial, aunque esa parte ya la tienes, con Shizuru siempre has tenido un trato diferente a diferencia de los demas…y expresiva porque tienes que decirle lo que sientes, si no lo dices no te entenderan, esto es muy importante Natsuki, el amor o cariño solo se mantiene cuando lo demuestras y lo dices.

-Entiendo – anotando

-ahora es hora de que te vayas!! –parandose – vamos! Shizuru debe estar por ahí ve a buscarla y dile lo que sientes!

-QUE!!

-que vayas te digo!! – parandola – vamos vamos, que aunque este lloviendo, Kaichou-san siempre trabaja…seguro la pelo disparejo no debe estar con ella – empujandola hacia la puerta

-y si esta con ella!!

-pues la hechas y ya! Shizuru siempre te favorecera – tomando un paraguas – buena suerte Natsuki!

-si Natsuki!! Buena suerte! Da tu mayor esfuerzo!! Jum!

-…gracias chicas…vere que puedo hacer

-NO NATSUKI!! A ganar!! Vamos si hasta la has besado como no te va a querer escuchar!

-tienes razón!, me va a escuchar! Si!...Adios!

-Adi…

**Fin flash back**

Natsuki seguía pensando cuando alguien le besa la mejilla

-EH?...NAO!

-la misma – sonriendo

-Nao…iba a buscarte…yo…lo siento mucho, no debi…

-tranquila, entiendo, no es facil cambiar de la noche a la mañana verdad?, yo tampoco he cambiado si me salio natural molestarlas a ambas…a ella – susurrando lo ultimo

-ah? Ehh si, lo siento y bueno – sonriendo – que haces por aquí

-nada, vine a descanzar y me encontre contigo, estabas como en trance asi que vine a despertarte…como lo hacia mi madre conmigo – bajando la cabeza

-ah…-mirandola-

Ambas se miraron…Natsuki se sentia extraña…era raro que ahora finalmente se llevaba bien con Nao, alguien que al igual que ella, estaba cambiando…era raro, sonreirle, cada ves que se veian a solas no podian evitar sonrojarse, la presencia de la otra siempre era mas imponente…y mas necesaria.

-Natsuki…

-Nao…-nerviosa

Nao no pudo controlarse mas, después de todo lo había planificado, se acerco lentamente mientras los ojos de Natsuki revelaban el miedo que sentía, Nao no lo pensó dos veces y comenzó a besarla apasionadamente mientras se aprovechaba que Natsuki estaba en shock, cuando sintió que Natsuki la iba a detener tomo las manos de la chica de cabello azul y las puso estratégicamente, una en sus senos y la otra en su trasero de manera que Natsuki pudiera tener las manos ocupadas…- _no se resistirá…tengo un buen cuerpo -_ pensaba Nao…Natsuki abrió aun mas sus ojos mientras sentía como la mano que tenia puesta en el pecho de Nao se movía porque la pelirroja hacia presión, por otro lado Nao tenia su rostro agarrado con ambas manos…odiaba decirlo…pero el cuerpo de Nao la estaba atrapando, esto es…lo que temía la hermana Yukariko…pensaba, cuando de repente sintió que Nao bajaba una mano para tocarle las piernas…ahí saco fuerzas y la tiro del tronco, cayendo al suelo…- _solo Shizuru puede tocarme -_ pensaba la chica de pelo azul

-que pasa?

-como que que pasa?, que acaso no me viste de la mano con Shizuru?

-y eso que? Ella es más player que el viejito de playboy! Acaso le vas a creer!

-claro que le creo!! Ella es!!...

-ella es que?!

Nao empuño su mano…tenia miedo

-Ella y yo!!...

…_y expresiva porque tienes que decirle lo que sientes, si no lo dices no te entenderán, esto es muy importante Natsuki, el amor o cariño solo se mantiene cuando lo demuestras y lo dices _

-ella y yo estamos saliendo! – sonrojada - Ella me gusta y…y!! y!!...A LA MIERDA MI VERGÜENZA NO QUIERO QUE NADIE NOS SEPARE!! – secándose el sudor de la frente

-…

Nao no lo podía creer, finalmente lo había aceptado…Natsuki se lo habia dicho, es mas se lo gritó…estaba todo perdido

-pero pense que tu…te habias acercado a mi porque yo te gustaba…

-no Nao!, si yo me acerque a ti es porque quiero que seamos amigas, te lo dije esa ves…

-…

-Nao, sera mejor que me vaya…

-no te preocupes…la que se va de aquí soy yo…-volteandose- que cruel eres Kuga…

-Nao? Espera… Nao!

La chica pelirroja salio corriendo

-Porque Natsuki…- llorando – si tu me habias dicho…

**flash back**

Dos dias después del final del festival de las himes

8 pm

-Hola…

-uhm? – levantando la cabeza – ahh que quieres Kuga, ya dejame en paz

-porque andas tan pesada – sentandose en el pasto

-que quieres? Parece que te toco esta noche

-EHH!!

-jaja creo que di en el blanco lesbianita

-ja! De hecho vengo de hablar con Shizuru, hoy ando de muy buen humor como para caer con tus bromas pesadas, ademas prometi cambiar – mirando el cielo

-que dices – mirandola

-esta es nuestra oportunidad de rehacer nuestras vidas, que dices – sonriendo – tu me recuerdas a mi cuando no conocia ni a Shizuru ni a Mai ni a Mikoto…pero eso puede cambiar

-porque no te vas madre teresa?

-mi madre esta muerta, pero la llevo conmigo siempre, en mi corazon, pero tu madre…ella esta viva y aunque ahora no puede decirte nada, se que a futuro lo hara…porque no me dejas ayudarte

-NO TE METAS KUGA!! – parandose

-espera Nao! – parandose y sosteniendo el brazo – mi papá es dueño de una gran empresa exportadora de autos, no solo gana mucho dinero, tambien tiene muchas influencias, si tu me dieras la ficha de tu madre podria contactar a mi padre y pedirle que me de el numero del mejor doctor, podriamos salvar a tu madre

-No quiero tu ayuda Kuga!! Alejate de mi – al borde de las lagrimas

-vamos Nao no te resistas, quiero ayudarte

Nao comenzaba a forcejear y Natsuki se dejo llevar por el momento y la abrazo, Nao estaba en schock, Natsuki no era de las que abrazaban…sus brazos se sentian calidos, su respiración podia sentirla en su cuello…algo dentro de ella comenzaba a temblar…su cuerpo respondió solo y sus brazos rodearon la cintura de la chica peliazul – dejame ayudarte – decia Natsuki en un susurro que remeció a la pelirroja, no respondio pero Natsuki sintio como la chica la abrazaba con fuerza…

-siempre estare contigo Nao…cuenta siempre conmigo

**Fin flash back**

-Me mentiste Natsuki…pero esto no se va a quedar asi – empuñando la mano…

Natsuki decidio volver a sentarse en el tronco, todavía no salia del asombro…hace un rato estaba besando a Shizuru ahora Nao la habia besado y no solo eso, habia tocado el cuerpo de la pelirroja…y para poner la guinda de la torta, le habia confesado a Nao que Shizuru le gustaba…

-No se porque siento que estoy en problemas…Shizuru…quien es mas complicada…tu y yo…

**flash back**

4:40 pm

-tienes razón!, me va a escuchar! Si!...Adios!

-Adios Natsuki!! Suerteeee dalo todo!!

-Adios Natsuki jum!

-eso hare – sonriendo

Camino a paso seguro hasta que llego al pasillo que llevaba a la sala del consejo…

-parezco montaña rusa…vamos Natsuki contrólate desgraciada!, tu puedes!...y si esta la pelo disparejo la saco…ya…aquí vamos – golpeando

-Paseee fu

Natsuki abrio la puerta, Shizuru abrio un poco mas sus ojos, pero al segundo se sacudio de su sorpresa, para poner su careta habitual

-Ara, pero si no es la alumna estrella de fuuka, mi querida Natsuki…fu – sonriendo – ahh ya se, quieres que te de un pase para faltar a clases verdad? Ohhm ma! Natsuki siempre quiere andar escapando de mis cari..

-YA SHIZURU!!...quiero hablar contigo seriamente!

-Ara? Natsuki va a pedirme matrimonio?, fu…sabes que acepto, es mas hagamos la luna de miel ahora! Susushiro no vendra, esta enferma fufu…

-HABLO EN SERIO!! – sonrojada – veo que no te importa si yo siento algo por ti…asi que…adios…

Shizuru iba a reir pero al escuchar esa frase su cuerpo comenzo a temblar, hace dos dias le habia dado total libertad a Natsuki, le habia dicho que rehaciera su vida y ahora la chica venia a hablarle de sus sentimientos…simplemente habia pensado que la peliazul venia a pedirle su ayuda…estaba lloviendo, ahora su cuerpo temblada de miedo e incertidumbre…aquella pequeña llama de esperanza se prendia violentamente.

-Natsuki!! Perdon – parandose – por favor, si has venido hasta aquí con toda esta lluvia, debe ser algo importante, por favor toma asiento, yo te escuchare

-…

Natsuki temblaba…por fin…ahora tenia que aplicar lo que Mai le habia dicho…

-Shizuru…yo…yo no acepto lo que me dijiste hace dos dias…yo no puedo permitir que tu te vayas de mi vida asi nada mas…

-Natsuki…

La chica de Kyoto estaba conmocionada, estos dos dias habian sido eternos, se habia apoyado en aquella discípula de su maestro, sabia que la chica se moria por ella, y por alguna razon, no le desagradaba, pero ella no era Natsuki, siempre creyó que la chica de hielo nunca vendria a buscarla…pero finalmente aquel sueño se hizo realidad…no podia evitarlo, las lagrimas salian de sus ojos sin que pudiera evitarlo

-No quiero alejarme de ti…-bajando la cabeza – quiero que compartamos tiempo…las dos, que me dices

-Natsuki…yo…

-asi que estas con la pelo disparejo? – mirandola

-Ara?

-la chica de pelo verde disparejo!! Esa desgraciada!! Tiene una cara de aburrida!

-Ara? fufufu Natsuki esta celosa?

-CLARO QUE NO!!

-bueno – sonriendo

A la chica de Kyoto le habia vuelto el alma al cuerpo

-Ara? que acaso Natsuki esta pidiendome una cita?

-CLARO QUE NO!!

-ohhh – tocandose el corazon – Natsuki Ikezu!! Entonces porque has venido! Me has dicho que pasemos tiempo juntas y no quieres salir conmigo?

-SI QUIERO SALIR CONTIGO!!

-Araa, entonces es una cita?

-NO!

-Natsuki Ikezu!! – bajando la cabeza

-Shizuru?

-uhmm…

-estos dias tienes trabajo pero si quieres el fin de semana podemos ir a dar una vuelta en mi moto que dices?

-me parece perfecto! Ohh podre tocar el torso de Natsuki sin preocupaciones…- colocando su mano en el corazon

-SHIZURU!!

-Ara? entonces como me afirmo?

-supongo que no hay otra opcion – parandose

-siii – sonriendo – fufufu

Natsuki iba a irse cuando una mano tomo su brazo…

-Natsuki me ha pedido una cita extraoficial y no me da nada a cambio?

-que quieres? – mirandola

-esto…

Shizuru cerro sus ojos y se acerco a Natsuki, no pudo esperar mas y la beso, Natsuki entreabrio sus labios para que Shizuru pudiera entrar…estuvieron asi varios minutos, brevemente paraban por la falta de oxigeno pero Shizuru estaba tan metida en el momento que ni le importo que su té se enfriara, ni a Natsuki le importo que afuera siguiera lloviendo….

-Creo que Natsuki debe irse – sonriendo – esta lloviendo muy fuerte

-y tu que haras?

-yo me quedare aquí a terminar esto, creo que en una hora mas me voy al dormitorio

-y te vas sola?

-no, fufu, tenemos una reunion en media hora mas, Haruka-san, no vendra pero el resto si, recuerda que en dos semanas es el festival artistico – sonriendo

-ni me lo recuerdes – colocando sus manos en la cintura de Shizuru – todos tenemos que salir

-fufu ahh yo igual tengo que actuar, sera divertido…- besandola – Natsuki…ya! debes irte, no quiero que te pase nada fu - besandola – adios

-EHH?

-Ara? quieres quedarte?

-siii! – de brazos cruzados

-bueno – sonriendo – entonces me queda media hora…

-uhm…

-Natsuki…podemos besarnos hasta que empiece la reunion?

-EHH!!

-Ara? si nos hemos besado varios minutos, por que pones esa cara

-SHIZURU!! Porque dices esas cosas…alguien puede oirnos…

-Ara…tienes razon, si mis fans nos ven asi van a matarte – colocando su mano en su menton

-Y porque a ti no?!

-porque pensaran que tu abusaste de su querida Kaichou fufu

-SHIZURU!! Mooo las tienes mal enseñadas!!

-pero que puedo hacer, ellas me siguen, no puedo pedirles que no lo hagan, son masoquistas, entre mas las alejas mas quieren estar conmigo – dandole un besito

-uff…

-Ahh! Me acorde fufufu, Natsuki ven – sentandose

-uhmm que pasa

-espera un momento

Shizuru se conecto a Internet introdujo una clave y aparecio su perfil de facebook

-Natsuki tu no tienes facebook? – mirandola

-uhmm no, no tengo tiempo para eso

-Natsuki Ikezu! – haciendo un puchero – hazte un facebook, si quieres yo te lo hago…fufu, te hago lo que quieras

Shizuru cerro los ojos y estiro los labios para que Natsuki la besara, la chica peliazul se sonrojó violentamente pero siguió a su corazon y la besó.

Estuvieron asi por largos minutos hasta que Shizuru recordo para que habia pedido a Natsuki que mirara el computador con ella

-Ahh Natsuki, este es mi perfil de facebook

-uhm…haber – mirando – 1856 amigos!! En fuuka son como 1500 alumnos!!

-bueno, fufu, creo que me conocen de otros lados, de hecho hay algunos que son de la Universidad de Fuuka, me dejan mensajes bien lindos

-HABER!! – tomando el Mouse

-fufu, Natsuki si tu te hicieras un facebook yo te mandaria cositas

-como que cosas – leyendo – OHH!! – mirando a Shizuru – Shizuru…hazme un facebook!

-de verdad?

-si!! Quiero ver que te escriben esos malditos! – leyendo

-Ahh Natsuki fufu

En 5 minutos Natsuki ya tenia su facebook

-Este momento es glorioso como Gloria…-sonriendo

-EHH?

-A pesar de que muchos desearian ver sus nombres al lado del mio, por fin podre hacer esto…- editando la información personal

-Shizuru que vas a hacer?

-que mas? Cambiar mi estado civil a…"en una relación" – poniendo una mano en su corazón

-EHHH? EN UNA RELACION Y CON QUIEN?

-Ara? contigo tontita fufu con quien mas!!

-Y eso todos lo pueden ver? – asustada

-si fufu, asi mis fangirls nos podrian dejar en paz…o no fufu

-PERO NO TENEMOS UNA RELACION!!

-ah noo? Esto que es? Que no nos acabamos de besar?

-SI PERO…

-Ahh entiendo – bajando la cabeza

-Shizuru…yo…

-Listo! – buscando – creo que esta nos queda mejor, solo falta buscar tu nombre…listo!

-SHI…SHIZURU!! YO NO SOY COMPLICADAAAA

-fufufu claro que si! Pero asi me gustas fufufu - besándola

Shizuru Fujino

Sexo: femenino

Ciudad Natal: Kyoto, Japón

Estado civil: En una relación complicada con Natsuki Kuga

Y se besaron hasta que alguien toco la puerta y la junta comenzó…terminada la junta, Natsuki dejo en su dormitorio a Shizuru mientras decidio que antes de volver a su nuevo dormitorio con Mai y Mikoto, daria una vuelta

**Fin Flash back**

-Shizuru...OHH!! NO HE VISTO EL FACEBOOK!! ME TIENE QUE DAR SU CLAVE!! - corriendo hacia el colegio

Continuara…


	5. Megamix de citas

Gracias a los que se dan los animos de leer ^^

**Capitulo 4 - Megamix de citas**

La peliazul corrio largos minutos subio las escaleras y fue directo a la sala del consejo…Shizuru deberia estar alli…

-Kanzaki-san, donde esta Shizuru?!  
-uhmm pense que estaba contigo, pero veo que ese no es el caso, quieres una taza de te?-sonriendo  
-no gracias…uhm y donde puede estar?  
-en el salon, esta ensayando su show…ah Natsuki, se me olvidaba, tienes que estar a las 1:30 en el sector del conservatorio porque va a haber un ensayo de la orquesta asi que no llegues tarde – sonriendo  
-si si, ya me habian comentado…en fin, gracias Kanza..  
-Reito – interrumpiéndola - puedes llamarme por mi nombre total ya casi somos parientes fu – sonriendo  
-EHH?  
-claro – sonriendo – Mikoto es mi hermana y Shizuru es como mi hermana y si mis pronósticos son acertados en un par de días podrías convertirte en mi cuñada – sonriendo  
-REITO!! – Volteándose – me voy!!  
-adiós! – sonriendo

-Si hay una cosa que me pone atacada! Es que tu me grites! – cantando  
-Shi…-mirando a las fangirls – Fujino-sama porfavor ven conmigo un momento  
-Ara? Chie-chan que pasa – sonriendo a las fangirls – no pasa nada fu…

La morena tomo del brazo a Shizuru y se la llevo a un extremo del salón

-Esta bien, que te haya celebrado todo el maquillaje, la velita a gloria trevi y demas, pero lo he pensado mejor, no, mejor dijo, he buscado la letra de la canción que cantaras y de verdad en este momento te digo que lo que vas a hacer es una completa locura – sudando  
-Ara? Chie-chan pensé que me apoyabas…y eso que lo he ensayado con todo mi corazon – colocando su mano en el corazón – Gloria…que he hecho mal…  
-uff no empieces, no soy Gloria y Gloria Trevi no esta muerta, ya deja de encomendarte a ella – bajando la cabeza  
-Ara! Chie-chan es tan cruel…lo que voy a presentar hoy es una trevolución! Fufufu…  
-por favor si quieres a Natsuki no lo hagas…te lo advierto la vas a sepultar con este show…  
-no creo – sonriendo – se que le gustara, mi traje lo he escogido con tanto amor para ella…no fallare, y te agradezco la preocupación, aunque quisiera echarme para atrás no puedo, mi publico me espera fufufu – sonriendo  
-ok, pero no me digas después, que no te lo advertí…te aconsejo que si puedes estar con ella un rato mas antes del show, hazlo porque a que vuelva a pasar algo asi vas a tener que esperar mucho…no conoceré tanto a Natsuki, pero la he visto como reacciona y tienes el tablero desfavorable.  
-entiendo – sonriendo – pero no perderé contra la chica que amo, se que la canción es divertida pero es que Chie-chan! Como explicarlo – sonriendo – es tan de ambiente!  
-ohh no…

Las fangirls vieron como Natsuki entraba buscando a Shizuru, la peliazul vio como Chie y su castaña estaban muy cerca y no dudo en avanzar rápidamente hacia ambas.

-que esta pasando aca? Jugando a los secretitos? – cruzando los brazos  
-ahh Kuga-san, what's up – sonriendo  
-what's up with ya nigga get out from mah ghetto!  
-jakjakajk vas mejorando Kuga-san...bueno Shizuru...me voy...adios  
-Adios

Shizuru tenia los ojos mas abiertos de lo normal…que había sido esa demostración? Desde cuando Natsuki rapeaba? O tenia un acento de negrito rapero?...en su mente fantasías con negis y canciones de rap pasaban velozmente

-Ara? a Natsuki le gusta el rap? Ahh con razón Natsuki usa un poleron con gorro debajo de su chaqueta fu…como no me di cuenta antes – sonriendo  
-bueno si, pero es que bueno, en una tarea de historia que tenemos sobre estilos de vida, con Chie, Mai, Yukino, y yo escogimos el estilo asi tipo 50 cent, tu sabes, los raperos  
-Ara y Natsuki estaba rapeando?  
-NO ESTABA RAPEANDO!!! – las fangirls la miraban mucho mas insistentemente – Y UDS QUE MIRAN!

Las fangirls se pusieron en posición de ataque…Natsuki sonrió y acto seguido hizo lo mismo…

-no importa cuantas sean, yo puedo con todas – sonriendo  
-Natsuki, no por favor, no aquí…porque no vamos a fuera un rato, si? – sonriendo  
-uhmm…-mirando a las fangirls  
-si? – sonriendo  
-se salvaron desgraciadas! – Cambiando la pose – vamos

Las dos caminaron hacia la puerta y luego de unos minutos ya estaban en el salón del consejo…

-rayos! Que tenga que ser este el único lugar donde podemos estar en paz!  
-fu…bueno Natsuki me ha traido aquí por algo verdad?  
-si…uhm…queria preguntarte algo – sentandose  
-dime…  
-uhm…es sobre la cuenta de facebook…recuerdas que me hiciste una cuenta como hace una semana?  
-Ara, si claro que recuerdo, aww Natsuki quiere mandarme besos por facebook? Yo encantada, borrare todos los besos que me han mandado y solo dejare los de Natsuki, te parece bien?  
-EEHHH!!!?? QU…QUE ES ESO!! – tomandose la cabeza  
-Ara? Natsuki porque es tan estresada? Es solo un juego, no son besos reales, son virtuales – sonriendo – creo que es algo justo dentro de lo que se puede  
-que estas diciendo?  
-digo, aunque sea algo virtual, es la única forma de tener algún acercamiento conmigo, es lo menos que puedo hacer, así lo pienso, realizo sus deseos de estar conmigo aceptando cualquier cosa que me manden…creo que ha servido porque siento que me han dejado momentos en paz en el día – sonriendo  
-uhmmm  
-ya Natsuki – sonriendo – cuando llegue a mi habitación me conecte y ya facebook no me dejaba entrar, recién hoy a las 8 de la noche volverá a estar en funcionamiento, eso me apareció, esta en manutención, así que nadie ha visto nuestro estado civil fufufu…ves que andas con mucha suerte – sonriendo  
-mmm…no lo se…Shizuru…-

Natsuki se levanto del escritorio donde estaba apoyada y avanzo hacia llegar al lado de Shizuru, se inco para llegar al mismo nivel que la castaña, la miro directamente a los ojos, aquellos ojos verdes denotaban tristeza…algo andaba mal

-Shizuru…tu crees…ufff – desviando la mirada  
-quieres deshacer nuestro casi compromiso? – Tomando el rostro de Natsuki – por favor Natsuki si es así, debes mirarme a los ojos y ser clara…  
-o sino no podrás comprenderme – en un susurro – Shizuru…he estado reflexionando y…  
-Y?  
-y…bueno, siento que…soy PESIMA EN ESTO! – parandose  
-Natsuki…

Natsuki se mantuvo de pie dándole la espalda, Shizuru miraba el suelo_…"la estoy perdiendo",_ pensaba, _"la estoy perdiendo y no se que hice mal"_

-yo….YOO!!! RAYOS!! – azotando su mano en una mesa  
-que hice mal – susurrando  
-ah?  
-que...que hice mal Natsuki?, no lo entiendo…si tu me explicaras quizás podríamos llegar a un acue…  
-no sirven los acuerdos!! No te das cuenta? Soy una loser! Nisiquiera se como tener una cita en paz contigo sin que pase algo! No crees que da lastima la situación?  
-ah?  
-como que ah?!! No te has dado cuenta!! Mañana martes cumplimos 2 semanas saliendo! Y de todas las citas que hemos tenido todos estos dias solo 2 han terminado bien, que fue el martes justamente el dia que empezamos a salir cuando fui a buscarte y hoy! De las casi 2 semanas solo he podido besarte 2 veces!  
-fu…

Shizuru estaba aliviada…su sonrisa volvio a florecer, un nuevo detalle habia aprendido de Natsuki el dia de hoy…realmente la chica de ojos verdes la queria, y la consideraba lo suficiente como para recordar las fechas…ella tambien sabia que mañana se cumplian dos semanas de salidas algo "inusuales" para ella, "pateticas" para Natsuki, pero el solo hecho de que su querida princesa del hielo recordara tan exactamente las fechas hizo que su corazon latiera mas fuerte de lo normal…ahora mas que nunca se sentia correspondida, todo habia pasado tan rapido, que temia que fuera un sueño…

-El dia martes me has pedido extraoficialmente una cita, luego apenas me dejaste en la puerta te pregunte si realmente estábamos saliendo extraoficialmente, me hiciste cerrar los ojos y me susurraste la frase mas candente que he oído: _"es oficial y que sufran tus fangirls"_ fufu…  
-SHI…SHIZURU!! Yo…  
-Espera – interrumpiéndola – el miércoles salimos y justo cuando nos íbamos a besar en nuestro lugar secreto una rana se poso en nuestra comida, el jueves después de dar una vuelta por el campus y ver como mis fangirls nos seguian de lejos, me fuiste a dejar a mi habitación nos íbamos a besar cuando Nina Wong se cayo por las escaleras y tuviste que socorrerla – subiendo las cejas  
-me dio pena! No la iba a dejar tirada ahí – Shizuru sigue con su ceja levantada – es verdad! Por lo menos no es una fangirl hostigosa, me da mi espacio  
-bueno – sonriendo – despues habamos de Nina, continuo con el itinerario "inusual", como estar en el colegio además de ser peligroso, sabia que nos acosarían, decidiste que fuéramos a dar una vuelta en moto, nos bajamos a comprar helados y cuando volvimos tenias las dos ruedas ponchadas, el sábado tuviste que cuidar la borrachera de Nao, el domingo no pudimos salir porque viajé a Tokio pero tampoco podíamos hablar por msn porque Takeda me mandaba una lista de cosas que necesitaba que le comprara al club de kendo y Nao no dejaba de contarte sus penas…uff – suspirando –

Shizuru le hizo una seña a Natsuki para que continuara con lo que ella habia comenzado, la chica asintió.

-el lunes en el almuerzo a pesar de haber mirado a todos lados me llego una pelota de tenis en la cabeza, el martes en el cine estábamos a punto de besarnos cuando alguien nos tiro todo el pote de palomitas en la cara, el miércoles Nao se accidento, el jueves Nina se torció el pie, el viernes mi profesor me obligo a entrar a clases el sábado todo el grupo mas Mai y los policías impidieron que nos besáramos, el domingo estaba muy cansada para salir y hoy lunes…  
-Hoy lunes?  
-Nao me ha besado a la fuerza y me hizo tocarla – bajando la cabeza  
-QUE!!! – parandose  
-uwa…- haciendose para atrás

Natsuki se asusto mientras que Shizuru estaba totalmente descolocada…Nao…esa malnacida habia hecho lo que ella se ha contenido de hacer…

-por Gloria Trevi y Laura Leon!! – cerrando el puño y subiendolo  
-no se porque pero, cuando las invocas recién ahora me tranquilizan, me haré fans – suspirando  
-si – bajando la cabeza  
-Shizuru…

No pudo evitarlo, no queria que la viera asi, bajo su cabeza para que Natsuki no viera como sus lagrimas salian con fuerza, eran muchos sentimientos mezclados; rabia, celos, dolor, odio por no querer resignarse…no tenia porque resignarse a que las molestaran siempre…

-porque…- subiendo el rostro – porque siempre nos tienen que hacer daño…tanto nos odian?  
-creo que es al revés…- abrazandola  
-te has dado cuenta?  
- de que cosa – soltandola

Shizuru la miro a los ojos

-de que o hay una persona que manda a otras, o es un grupo, que se ha formado con la exclusiva finalidad de hacernos daño…lo han conseguido contigo y lo acaban de conseguir conmigo  
-de que hablas?  
-que han conseguido hacerme enojar, hacerme explotar de rabia, eso no es común en mi, yo soy una persona muy pacifica y centrada…claro – sonriendo – solo Natsuki puede hacerme enloquecer…Natsuki completa y eso significa…que no tolerare que otra mujer toque a mi Natsuki…porque de verdad amor, me ha costado tanto conseguirte, he hecho un trabajo de joyería como para que venga yuuki-san a arruinarme todo.  
-trabajo de joyería? – sonriendo  
-claro, me enamore de ti desde la primera ves que te vi, fui perseverante, me preocupe por ti, pensando que nunca me corresponderías, preferí mantenerme a tu lado como amiga, sabes? Estando cerca de la persona amada y sabiendo que nunca te va a corresponder es duro, pero yo estaba tan enamorada, bueno lo estoy, que no me importaba sufrir después de verte, el solo estar contigo a solas me hacia muy feliz y saber que ahora de alguna forma estamos juntas me hace sentir como si estuviera en un sueño del cual no quiero despertar…

Shizuru la abrazo con fuerza mientras que Natsuki dejo que sus lagrimas cayeran, se separo suavemente del abrazo y miro los ojos de la persona mas importante en su vida…

-a pesar de que soy totalmente inexperta en esto, no voy a permitir que nadie mas te haga daño, si tu has hecho un trabajo de joyería conmigo, Mai y Mikoto me han a ayudado a que finalmente estemos así, no ves? estamos saliendo después de todo – sonriendo – quiero hablar contigo apenas termine el show de hoy – sonrojándose  
-Ara? – Emocionada – Natsuki se quedara hasta el final?  
-claro, vere tu show, es que lo has promocionado tanto, que ya me dio interes – tomando sus caderas  
-Ara, me hace muy feliz que Natsuki se quede hasta el final del show

Mientras Natsuki tenía sus manos en las caderas de Shizuru, la castaña rodeo los brazos en la nuca de la peliazul, por la estatura Shizuru bajo unos centímetros su cabeza para besar a Natsuki que al ver el movimiento cerro los ojos dispuesta a recibir el beso de su novia en potencia…y asi pasaron un buen rato…despues de todo Shizuru era la presidenta, no le costo nada trabar la puerta para que nadie las interrumpiera esta ves, a pesar de los gritos y el intento de voz cambiada de Nina y Takeda pidiendo auxilio…

-MIERDA! – golpeando un arbol – que acaso no sienten el dolor ajeno?!!!  
-si andan en una nube!! Y eso que cambie mi voz! La puse lo mas grave posible  
-que hiciste que? Takeda eres un idiota!!! Y tu Nina! Para que le avivas la samba?  
-es que yo…-bajando la cabeza – pense que era una idea razonable, no era la mejor, pero es que habia escuchado a Kaichou-sama gritar, eso era una buena señal…  
-depende lo que grite!! Te imaginas y ya a pesar de todo lo que hemos hecho las malditas se han visto a escondidas y hasta relaciones sexuales tienen!

Takeda y Nina abrieron mucho mas sus ojos, mientras Takeda comenzaba la hemorragia nasal, Nina se sonrojaba violentamente…ella era virgen, pero no estupida, entre sus pertenencias estaba una colección de fotos de Natsuki, algunas hasta en ropa interior, la cámara del celular de Chie en los camarines causaba furor y la chica hace rato que tenia el mismo sueño…que la princesa del hielo la hiciera debutar en el ring de cuatro perillas.

-No! ella no dijo nada sospechoso, solo dijo QUE!!, lo recuerdo bien  
-esta bien Nina…te creo…pero ahora tenemos muchas cosas que hacer…esas dos imbeciles no pueden estar juntas…tenemos un pacto! Verdad…Tomoe?

Nao se apoyo en el arbol mientras que Tomoe aparecio detrás de el…

-Shizuru-sama es mia – sonriendo  
-solo si seguimos el plan

Nao sonrio mientras subia al arbol para luego dejar en el suelo un plano gigante…

-hey! Se parecen a los planos que hacia mi pobre angelito jaja  
-Callate Takeda!!...bueno me inspire en la película QUE TIENE?  
-nada nada  
-bien…operación: Separando a la dragqueen de mi perrito parte 2!  
-quien es la dragqueen?  
-pfff, quien mas Nina…obvio Shizuru!  
-que dijiste?  
-ya ya…la cambio…separando a la hippie Fujino de mi perrito parte 2, suena bien? – enojada  
-suena razonable…  
-que aburrido el nombre, pero bueno, es solo eso…ya pensare mas sobrenombres para Fujino – sonriendo – bueno, observen esto es lo que vamos a hacer

El grupo comenzo a memorizar los pasos a seguir, luego de una hora afinando detalles, Nao despidio a todos.

-uff, creo que ahora estamos bien, por lo menos ya hicimos enojar a Fujino, eso es importante…ademas – tocandose los labios – la bese…besa tan rico…es tan rica – sonriendo – me encanta cuando se pone mala…no se porque pierde el tiempo con Fujino, será psicópata pero la mayor parte del tiempo es pacifica, debe ser aburrida, en cambio conmigo – sonriendo – le dejaria que me hicera todo lo que esos malditos hombres deseaban hacerme cuando los citaba

En el consejo estudiantil, Natsuki estaba en el suelo apoyada en la pared, mientras Shizuru sentada de lado en las piernas de Natsuki, mientras ésta ultima le rodeaba la espalda con una mano, con la otra entrelazaba sus manos

-Natsuki creo que mejor vamos ya al ensayo, se nos ha pasado la hora volando – sonriendo  
-uhmm…no quiero, estoy tan comoda asi…-sonrojada  
-yo tambien fu…tus piernitas son tan comodas podria sentarme aquí siempre  
-Oi!! Me estas diciendo que tengo cuerpo de almohada?  
-fufufu, eres mi almohada personal – abrazandola – me siento como esas princesas que son besadas por su principe azul, aunque no estemos de pie da esa impresión porque me sostienes fufufu  
-jaja y si te suelto – soltando suavemente a Shizuru y empujandola hacia atras  
-Nooo – sosteniendose del chaleco de la peliazul – Natsuki! Baka! Casi me azoto la cabeza – haciendo un puchero  
-Oi! Me has dicho Baka – sonriendo – esa palabra es mía – soltandola y empujandola hacia atras  
-Natsuki! – agarrandose del cuello – mala! – haciendo un puchero  
-ya ya…mejor vamos sino me golpearas  
-uhmm…  
-te enojaste?

-maaa maaa Shizuru, fue una broma  
Natsuki suavemente se acerco hacia Shizuru y la beso, luego sosteniéndola la hizo inclino un poco mas.

-ves pareces príncipe – sonriendo  
-uhm…ya vamos – tratando de pararse  
-Natsuki Ikezu! Rompes los sueños adolescentes! - parandose  
-Shizuru tienes 18 y yo 16, so…la adolescente corrompida aquí soy yo – sonriendo parandose  
-Ohh…Natsuki Ikezu!! – dandole una palmada en el cuerpo  
-jajaja, es verdad, yaaa es una broma, no me importa que seas adulta mayor – sonriendo  
-Natsuki!!!! – dandole un puño en el brazo  
-Auch! Dolio! Ves que la edad te da poder! – sonriendo

Shizuru iba a darle otro golpe pero Natsuki, tomo de improviso a Shizuru, la inclino y la beso, Shizuru estaba sonrojada, cada ves que Natsuki iniciaba los besos, la castaña se sonrojaba…

-ese si que es un beso asi tipo blanca nieves y los 7 pendex  
-eran enanitos - sonriendo  
-da lo mismo, eran chiquititos  
-Natsuki es el gruñon!  
-NO LO SOY!  
-sip – sacando la lengua  
-QUE NO! – abriendo la puerta y saliendo  
-sip fufufu – saliendo  
-NO SOY GRUÑONA!! – cerrando la puerta y tomando la mano de Shizuru  
-que siiii – sonriendo

Y asi siguieron por todo el campus, ensimismadas en aquella pelea tonta en donde se sabia que la vencedora siempre seria la castaña, no les importo esta ves, que la gente las mirara como tenian sus manos entrelazadas, era obvio que mientras peleaban enérgicamente ambas sonreian…Nao las veía de lejos, la sangre en sus nudillos reclamo su atención…pero pronto dejaría de sentir ese dolor…aquel plan no debería fallar…


	6. Wan!

_Gracias a todos los que se dan los animos de leer, que escribo harto xD_

_---_

**Capitulo 5: Wan!**

-que si – cansada  
-que no cof cof – tosiendo  
-ya dejame ganar pesadilla fu…  
-no, tu dejame ganar – arrastrando los pies  
-retroceder nunca  
-rendirse jamas!  
-uhm…

Shizuru levantaba la ceja, hace ya mas de 15 minutos que seguian peleando por una estupidez, realmente hoy Natsuki andaba con una energia muy potente porque no se dejaba ganar como acostumbraba, entonces Shizuru decidio hacer algo que nunca habia hecho  
-Ouch!!!! Oi! Eso duele!!  
-Ara? de verdad? – Sorprendida – crei que solo molestaria

La castaña habia apretado con fuerza la mano de Natsuki que estaba unida a ella, luego impulso su brazo hacia atrás con fuerza

-claro que dolio!, menuda fuerza casi me sacas el brazo! No soy maniquí! Soy una persona Shizuru!  
-eso se llama tortura fufufu y fue suavecita, ahora – soltandose – si quieres puedo enseñarte la tortura de Kyoto, al principio duele pero despues te relajas fufufu  
-NO GRACIAS – sonrojada – ahora! Son las 1:15 tenemos 15 minutos para llegar al maldito ensayo sin que me llamen la atención – tomando la mano de Shizuru – vamos corriendo  
-Ara, pero cariño no has dicho quien fue la ganadora – sonriendo  
-obvio yo – caminando  
-grrr – apretando la mano de Natsuki  
-Ouch! Ya ya!!!  
-si Natsuki quiere ser mi novia tiene que dejarme ganar por lo menos algunas veces, siempre ganas tu – haciendo un puchero  
-ok, voy a evaluarlo…ESPERA! QUIEN DIJO QUE QUERIA SER TU NOVIA  
-Ara? no quieres? – apunto de llorar  
-este yo…bueno…uhm…Oi! NO SEAS TAN ACELERADA ESTAMOS SALIENDO!  
-…Natsuki…solo desea mi cuerpo virginal, solo le gusta andar de la mano con Shizuru Fujino y no tiene intenciones de conocer a su Kiyohime…  
-EH? Oh Dios! Me pregunto que sera tu Kiyohime  
-es mi..  
Noo!!! – interrumpiendo - No gracias, todavía no quiero saberlo…Oi! No deseo tu cuerpo virginal!! Eres virgen?  
-ARAAA????? Me estas diciendo que soy facil?  
-uhmm…  
-Kuga Natsuki!  
-es solo que me cuesta creer que teniendo tantas mujeres que te acosan tu todavía seas virgen, eso es todo…

Shizuru se sentía ofendida, estaba a punto de llorar, porque cuando estaba con Natsuki todas sus caretas se caían…mientras Natsuki notaba el cambio de la castaña, la abrazo enseguida, con suerte podían estar solas y en paz, no podía permitir que terminaran peleadas…

-no seas tontita, perdóname, ando estresada, pero también entiende que yo…-sonrojada – yo tampoco se muchas cosas, tu has sido la primera en mi vida, en muchas cosas – mirándola – mi primera amiga, mi primer sonrojo, mi primer beso robado, mi primer beso autorizado, mi primera cita, mi primera ves que tomo la mano a alguien, tu has hecho que mi corazón salte desde mucho antes de lo que te imaginas…  
-Natsuki – sonrojada

La peliazul se puso de puntitas y la beso profundamente, Shizuru se abrazaba a sus caderas, no quería dejarla ir nunca…estar con Natsuki era un sueño, no podía creer que la chica de ojos verdes le dijera tantas cosas lindas, tenia tanto miedo de despertar…

-también fui tu primer beso con lengua  
-OI SHIZURU!!  
-y tu primer agarrón de trasero  
-SHIZURU!!!! – sonrojada  
-fufufu, las manos de Natsuki son tan suaves, pero no puedo permitirlo fufufu, no hasta que seamos novias Nat-su-ki fufufu  
-o…o…oi…  
-pasa algo – tomando la mano de Natsuki  
-uhm..tengo una pregunta – caminando  
-dime  
-estaba pensando, en que cambia la situación, osea, nosotras – sonrojada – salimos, andamos de la mano, bueno esas cosas las hacen las parejas…  
-siii, ves que vamos adelantadas? Fufufu, es que Natsuki no se aguanta  
-OI!!!  
-fufufu, pero si fue Natsuki la que me beso aquella tarde de lluvia, awww, fue tan romantico…nunca lo olvidare  
-olvidalo!!!  
-nunca! Fufufu  
-entonces me responderas?  
-sobre que fu? – sonriendo  
-nada…bueno apuremonos…

Mientras Natsuki se daba impulso para correr tomada de la mano con Shizuru, Nao se habia cansado de seguirlas y habia adelantado el paso, a la hora acordada la chica las esperaba en la puerta

1:50

-tomatin y tomaton porque vienen llegando tan tarde  
-Nao…no nos digas asi, no quiero pelear…  
-Ara, Yuuki-san buenas tardes…

El pasillo del conservatorio estaba desierto, todos estaban en la sala de ensayo, Shizuru hizo como que iba a saludarla con la mano que Natsuki tenia entrelazada, solo para hacerle notar que la morena era de su propiedad

-Ara, Natsuki puede soltarme un momento – sonriendo  
-uhm – soltandola  
-Natsuki esperame adentro, puedes tomar mis partituras y colocarlas en mi atril porfavor? – sonriendo  
-si…ehm, no te demores mucho, te espero adentro  
-Ara, Natsuki se despide asi sin nada?

Natsuki miro a ambas, estaba claro que Shizuru iba a converzar con ella, queria quedarse pero ya Shizuru le habia dicho que no lo hiciera, esta era la prueba de fuego_…"vamos Natsuki…tienes que estar de mi lado"_ pensaba la castaña…entonces Natsuki se volteo y comenzo a caminar hacia las salas, Shizuru miraba como la peliazul se iba mientras sentía como la risa burlesca de Nao hacia eco en su oreja. Bajo la cabeza un segundo, cuando dejo de escuchar la risa…Natsuki tomo su mentón y lo subió, entonces nuevamente se puso de puntitas y la besó dulcemente, el beso fue suave y lento, la motociclista y nueva _"macabea"_ estaba furiosamente sonrojada, termino el beso con un golpeado: _"apúrate en entrar"_ y salio rauda al encuentro con la orquesta…Shizuru estaba feliz.

-Yuuki-san, ahora si, buenas tardes – tendiendo la mano  
-no necesito formalismos  
-Ara – sonriendo – bueno, me gustaria hablar contigo un momento…  
-ahora no va a poder ser – mirando

Shizuru se volteo, el profesor la llamaba para que subiera a ensayar

-salgo a las 4, te espero en el parque, no falles  
-y que si fallo?  
-no te combiene fallar, vamos a hablar de tu tema favorito…  
-de las posiciones favoritas de Natsuki? – sonriendo

Shizuru hervia por dentro…Nao lo sabia, aquella castaña no iba a permitir que le faltaran el respeto a su novia en potencia

-te pido respeto porfavor, para la proxima ya no sere mas amable – seria  
-yo tampoco…  
-a las 4  
-ahí estare

Shizuru subio junto al profesor, apenas colocó un pie en el salon se escuchaban los suspiros de los jóvenes, acto seguido la castaña tomo asiento y le guiño un ojo a la percusionista

-vamos a empezar en 5 minutos, porque hay algunos que todavía no consiguen atril

Shizuru aprovecho para ir donde Natsuki, que estaba limpiando los platillos

-Ara – sonriendo – que guapa es la percusionista de la orquesta – colocando su mano en su corazon – me encantaria pedirle una cita, es tan rica, me han contado que da unos besos bien motivadores fufufu – susurrando  
-Shi..SHIZURU!!, no digas esas cosas te pueden oir!!  
-y que? Todos saben que estamos saliendo  
-que ya volvio facebook?  
-no he visto fufufu, pero, tu misma lo dijiste, solo una pareja pueden andar tomadas de las manos fufufu…te molesta?  
-en realidad…me da igual lo que digan, que hablaste con Nao?  
-nada, tu viste, llego el profesor, pero te agradezco – tomando la mano de Natsuki – que me hayas dado el favor, crei que me ibas a dejar esperando  
-obvio no, eso queria Nao, no seremos novias pero estamos juntas de algun modo no crees?  
-sip, ahh Natsuki, me esperas a la salida que tengo que hacer una diligencia – saltando  
-ok, Shizuru?  
-que fufufu  
-porque saltas como perrito? – subiendo una ceja

Shizuru puso sus brazos de forma que imitara a un perrito esperando por su hueso

-wan – ladrando  
-oh noo…

Mientras tanto, Reito, Mai, Yuichi, Mikoto, Haruka, Yukino, Chie y Aoi observaban la situación

-deberíamos hacer una apuesta chicos, Natsuki no pasa de esta semana, que dices Mai?  
-Reito – sonriendo – no me gusta apostar pero…que sea un gran asado te parece?  
-suena genial, que opinas Mikoto?  
-jum jum, apuesto yo tambien!  
-es increíble el cambio de Kuga-san, anotenme  
-claro que si –sonriendo – yo tambien  
-esa Bubuzuke! Ha perdido la berenjena!  
-vergüenza Haruka-chan – sonriendo  
-eso dije!, nos anotan  
-Kuga-san, es toda una macabea  
-mira quien habla tate-kun, si tu tambien eres bastante Macabeo  
-EEHHH?  
-ya callate Yuichi! Que vas a llamar la atención de las dos  
-perdon Mai…-bajando la cabeza  
-ves que eres un Macabeo – sonriendo  
-sempai…

-Natsuki no me va a dar un besito  
-EHH? Pero obvio no!, con toda esta gente…yo no podria – sonrojada  
-Ara?, si solo es un besito en la mejilla, wan, soy Duran!  
-Shizuru!, no hagas eso…  
-wan, mira te dare mi patita – dandole la mano  
-que vergüenza…esta bien – besando su mejilla  
-yaaa, volveré a mi asiento muy feliz – caminando  
-O..OI!  
-dime? - volteandose  
-porque eres asi – sonrojada  
-porque me gusta estar con Natsuki, hacerle bromas y muchas cosas mas fufufu  
-SHIZURU!!

Todos se voltearon a verlas…Shizuru sonreia como siempre, mientras Natsuki tenia su rostro totalmente rojo

-pareces tomate asesino  
-callate Chie!! – tomando los platillos – te toca!  
-si si, ya no me grites – recibiendolos

El ensayo comenzo, la orquesta sinfonica era gigante, eran alrededor de 50 alumnos, tanto Natsuki como Chie, eran percusionistas, Shizuru tocaba la viola, Mai y Aoi tocaban el violin, Yuichi tocaba la trompeta Reito el oboe, Yukino tocaba clarinete y Haruka junto con Mikoto tocaban el fagot.

Estuvieron tocando por largas horas, hasta que dieron las 4 y el ensayo termino

-los veo a las 6 en el salon de eventos del colegio, no se alejen mucho y no ensucien su uniforme de orquesta, eso es todo, se pueden retirar…

-uff por fin! – guardando las partituras  
-nos vemos Kuga-san – sonriendo  
-adios…  
-como estas Macabeita?  
-EHH? Que pasa Mai?!!  
-nada – sonriendo – es que andan diciendo que eres toda una macabea  
-y que es eso? – cerrando con fuerza su portafolio  
-ya ya…ahora temo contarte…  
-mejor hazlo – acercandose  
-ok ok…bueno macabea es…- Mai le describio todo…  
-QUEE!!!! QUIEN FUE…  
-pues…entre todos, tu sabes el grupo se ha unido y…  
-ME LAS VAN A PAGAR!!!!!  
-yaaa Natsuki no te enojes, es solo que estamos todos contentos  
-de tanto burlarse de mi??!!!  
-nooo tonta, de que estes con Shizuru, si ya estamos juntando dinero para la boda – caminando  
-NO ME PIENSO CASAR! – caminando  
-jaja, bueno no te vas a casar, pero estas a punto de pisar el palito  
-a que te refieres?  
-Natsuki va a ser novia de Shizuru muy pronto jum!  
-bien dicho Mikoto – acariciando su cabeza  
-jum jum  
-uhm…  
-sabes Natsuki, te dare un consejo, ya no lo pienses tanto y lánzate, total ya todos saben…  
-QUEE??  
-Pues si, hace un rato se reestableció facebook, eh pillina, te hiciste un perfil y no has visto la cantidad de mensajes llorones de las fans de Shizuru preguntando si es verdad o si de plano tu le hackeaste el facebook y colocaste su nuevo estado civil…  
-YO NUNCA HARIA ESO!!!  
-claro que no, pero tu sabes lo paranoicas que son…ademas, andan tomaditas de la mano, ya no andas toda pudorosa ehhh te haces nomas!  
-yaa!!!  
-bueno, nos vemos mas ratito, que voy a dar una vuelta con Yuichi…  
-yo voy con Reito jum  
-asi es…y Natsuki se va con Shizuru verdad?  
-no, de hecho tengo que esperarla…  
-entonces quedate un rato con nosotras, total los chicos fueron a devolver los atriles y a devolver los instrumentos…  
-bueno

Salieron del salon y se fueron al bosque que quedaba frente al conservatorio de Fuuka, Haruka, Yukino, Chie, Aoi, Natsuki, Mai y Mikoto tomaron asiento en el pasto mientras de lejos veian las siluetas de Shizuru y Nao…  
-esta dangerous…- sacando una foto  
- no vayas a publicar nada!  
-claro que no Kuga-san, Kaichou-san es mi amiga

Natsuki la miro con recelo

-calma, calma, no pasa nada…  
-aww que linda eres Natsuki, tan celocita, viste que eres macabeita, eso no es malo…  
-MAI!!!  
-ya, ya la paro – sonriendo  
-Fujino, no quiere tener mas problemas, por eso lo esta haciendo aquí  
-a que te refieres Haruka-chan?  
-si Haruka-san, a que te refieres  
-la conozco bien, Shizuru es de esas personas que hablan las cosas importantes en privado y si ahora nosotras podemos verla es porque quiere ser vista, es como un recado para los demas que las estan acosando.  
-buen punto, que dices Natsuki?  
-uhm…si, creo que si…

Mientras tanto, Shizuru miraba directamente a los ojos de Nao

-y bien Kaichou-san – apoyandose en el arbol – que quieres  
-quiero que dejes a Natsuki en paz, ella te ha ofrecido su amistad pero tu lo has malinterpretado  
-ella te dijo eso?  
-si…

Nao abrio sus ojos sorprendida, no solo la habia besado en su presencia, ahora le comentaba cosas "privadas"…estaba dolida, queria llorar de rabia pero no podia…no debia dejarse vencer por aquella mujer…

-bueno eso no fue lo que me dijo cuando me toco…  
-me dijo que tu la obligaste  
-claaaro, eso dicen todas…entiendelo, Natsuki es solo una pu…

Nao no pudo terminar cuando Shizuru le dio una cachetada que volteo su rostro…

-no permitire que nadie hable mal de Natsuki  
-maldita!!!

Nao iba a regresarle la cachetada pero Shizuru la esquivo, entonces la pelirroja se lanzo sobre Shizuru y ambas cayeron al piso…

-Natsuki!!! Shizuru le dio una cachetada a Nao  
-que estas diciendo Mai…- mirandola  
-que no ves!! Levantante – levantandose y corriendo

Natsuki volteo a ver la escena y vió como Nao se lanzaba hacia Shizuru

-mierda!!! – levantandose y corriendo  
-rapido Natsuki!!!  
-OI!! USTEDES PAREN!!! – corriendo

-malditaaa – dandole un puñetazo en la cara  
-ohh mi bello rostro!!, lo pagaras bruja!!! – dandole un puñetazo en el ojo!!  
-noo, tu lo pagaras perra hippie!! Natsuki es miaaa!!  
-es miaaa!!! Y no sera de nadie mas!! Quitate de encima malnacida  
-nooo!! Natsuki es mia, nadie va a quitarmela!! – tratando de ahorcarla  
-no seas estupida! – safandose – Natsuki y yo estamos juntas, ya perdiste! De hecho Natsuki nunca te ha considerado como algo mas…-dandole una cachetada – esa es para que reacciones – parandose  
-maldita engreida – barriendola  
-OI BAKAS YA PAREN! – tomando a Shizuru – MAI  
-Si ya se – tomando a Nao – ya Nao, deja de dar la nota…  
-callate!! Alejate de Natsuki estupida!  
-nunca! Imbecil! Fufufu  
-YA SHIZURU PARA! PAREN UDS DOS! QUE LES PASA!  
-Natsuki, escoge ya mismo a quien quieres!! – soltandose de Mai – no que eres bien mujercita…me dices que no me quieres pero apenas te bese me respondiste el beso…

-Natsuki? – soltandose – eso es verdad?

Natsuki bajo la cabeza…

-Ya Natsuki! Escoge ahora!! A quien quieres!  
-Natsuki…  
-Baka…porque…porque te haces mas daño…

Shizuru sonreia de felicidad, mientras Nao abria grande sus ojos…no lo podia creer, todavía guardaba la esperanza de aquel beso…

-ya vamonos Shizuru…tienes que curar esas heridas – bajando la cabeza  
-vamos…

Mientras Nao se arrodillaba y sus lagrimas caian, Natsuki se adentraba en el bosque con destino a fuuka, a paso rapido sin decir nada…

-Natsuki que pasa?

La peliazul paro en seco, quedo frente a frente con la castaña, en sus ojos se percibia la furia del momento…

-no puedo creer lo que hiciste, no voy a permitir que me traten como si yo fuera un premio!!!  
-Natsuki, yo…  
-nada!! – interrumpiendo – y sabes que mas!! – soltandose – terminamos! ya no vamos a andar  
-qu…que?...  
-yo no soy el premio de nadie, no soy un trozo de carne por el que todos se pueden pelear hasta hacerse heridas…terminamos de andar Shizuru…ya casi llegamos asi que mejor ve a la enfermeria…adios

Y sin decir mas, Natsuki se fue corriendo hacia su moto, se subio a ella y acto seguido se fue, dejando a una Shizuru en shock, temblorosa mientras las lagrimas salian de sus ojos sin que ella pudiera evitarlo…

Continuara…

---

Macabeo = modismo chileno, que se refiere a cuando los hombres se dejan gobernar por las mujeres, entonces macabea es lo mismo, Natsuki se deja mandonear por Shizuru algunas veces, aunque se pone enojona igual termina cediendo...

Andar = proceso antes de comenzar una relación, se refiere al cortejo, las citas, etc.


	7. déjà vu

_Muchas gracias por todos los comentarios y por darse el animo de leer mis historias ^^, como dije antes, los reviews los habilite para k cualquier persona pueda postear =) siempre es bueno saber k opinan de lo k escribo ^^_

_El proximo capitulo es el final =) (probablemente haga una secuela pero a futuro) tambien empezare con otra historia. _

_Nuevamente gracias por sus comentarios =)_

_---_

**Capitulo 6: déjà vu **

Mai corria, habia dejado a Nao sola_..."no sirve de nada consolarla, ahora no quiere a nadie cerca"_ pensaba mientras diviso a Tate corriendo hacia ella, entonces paró…

-Yuichi! Iba a buscarte, pero surgio algo y bueno…  
-lo se! – interrumpiendo – te vine a buscar, acabo de ver a Natsuki se fue en su moto muy rapido, la hizo saltar, vi a Shizuru estaba llorando…Mai…  
-llevame con Shizuru porfavor  
-no va al caso, Haruka y Reito estan con ella, mejor vamos a buscar a Natsuki, estaba que se la llevaba el diablo…  
-tienes razon pero…en que nos vamos!!  
-Kanzaki-sempai me dio las llaves de su camioneta – sonriendo  
-uhhh tienes los ojos brillosos – sonriendo  
-sii…Mai…  
-Yuichi…  
-Mai… - cerrando los ojos  
-Yui…YUICHI APURATE VAMOS POR NATSUKI!!! – corriendo  
-O…oi! – corriendo

Natsuki corria a la velocidad maxima, en poco rato llego a su destino que extrañamente no era aquel acantilado, sino un parque donde varios chicos jugaban, se sentó en una banca mientras meditaba la situación, estuvo asi por largo rato hasta que alguien se sentó a su lado sin que ella lo notara…

-que andas caribeña…- sonriendo  
-QUIE…Oi! Eres tu! – sonriendo  
-gokigenyo Kuga-san  
-ahora te haces la educadita…  
-lo soy, es que en ese momento estaba en mi estado – sonriendo  
-y que estado es ese?  
-es cuando me tomo hasta la molestia  
-jajaja… ni sabia que tenias el cabello asi  
-es que en el calabozo ni luz hay…  
-si verdad?

*****Flash back*****

-mariposón, cuchara cucharita cucharón marica mariquita MARICON! – sonriendo  
-métanla otra ves –

-por aquí…por alla pff jajaja  
-jajaja…es que me aburre este gay encubierto  
-como te llamas – haciendole un lado  
-Kuga Natsuki – sentandose – y tu?  
-te acostumbraste a la oscuridad del calabozo?  
-un poco y eso que tiene que ver…  
-mucho…

La figura femenina se paro y al segundo comenzó a salir un efecto especial en forma de niebla y una música clásica característica…

-_Universidad femenina Lillian, primer año, Ogasawara Sachiko, estoy detenida por exceso de alcohol y salir con una menor de edad jajaja_- sentándose  
-jajaja por lo que veo todavía tienes la cerveza en la sangre  
-y eso que se me bajo un poco…  
-no si yo también ando alegre…pero porque sale la niebla cuando te presentas  
-ni idea, tu sabes, los japoneses nacimos con alguna rareza en el cuerpo, algunos leen mentes, otros son supersayayines y a otros cuando nos presentamos nos aparece una niebla…  
-otras son himes…  
-ah?  
-no nada…- sonriendo

*****fin flash back*****

-en fin…como has estado  
-mas o menos…  
-que hizo Fujino Shizuru esta ves…  
-EHH? La conoces?  
-claro! Su familia es muy famosa, los Fujino y los Ogasawara pronto van a aliarse en una empresa, ademas tu me mostraste su foto no te acuerdas?  
-EHH? – sonrojada

*****flash back*****

-Ay Dios! Quiero vomitar jaja no pero me lo aguanto! Me gusta este estado!!  
-a mi tambien uyuuuy…y porque te metieron  
-por darle su merecido a un policia que andaba mirando las respetables a mi niña…ups osea no es mia pero…igual osea…jajaja  
-tranquila, como que le diste su merecido? Acaso le hiciste un chévere?  
-un chévere?  
-un chévere esos que hace el puma Rodríguez jajaja  
-puma Rodríguez? Jajaja que fumaste quien es ese tipo  
-el que cantaba "pavo real uhh pavo real uuuh chévere, chévere, chévere, chévere, chévere uhh uhhhh!"  
-de adonde sacas esos cantantes?  
-lo escuchaba mi abuela que en paz descance  
- jajajaj, en fin, lo golpeé porque andaba mirandole las respetables a Shizuru, y yo no puedo permitir eso, osea es mi potencial, osea! Esa mujer me ha esperado tanto y me sigue esperando afuera de esta basura…es una santa! La quieres conocersh?  
-claro, aunque nose si sea tan pura como mi Yumi…  
-que estas diciendo!, solo tienes que verla mira…- sacando una foto de su billetera  
-no puedo ver nada!, haber deja y me presento denuevo – parandose  
-jajajaj no hace falta, deja que tengo un encendedor, algo es algo

Natsuki saco su encendedor pero Sachiko no veia bien…

-y que tal?  
-pues la verdad, no veo bien…la Universidad me acorto la vista…espera un momento…-parandose - _Universidad femenina Lillian, primer año_…-haciendo señas  
-que?  
-la foto! Apurate antes que desaparezca la niebla…  
-ahh – dandosela  
-esta linda, como un aire de distinguida –  
-si verdad?...

*****Fin flash back*****

-verdad…- bajando la cabeza  
-paso algo?  
-ya no salimos – sonrojandose  
-y por que no?  
-porque yo no soy el trofeo de nadie!, se agarro a golpes con otra chica por mi, sabiendo que yo estaba de su lado, me parecio algo innecesario y tonto…arggh!!! De solo acordarme me da rabia!!  
-ya Kuga, yo no te conozco mucho, pero es algo general el hecho de sentir algo de ego al ver que dos chicas guapas se peleen por ti, no te paso algo asi?  
-bueno…uhm…- sonrojada – un poco PERO!!! No es lo mas importante…creo que…estoy arrepentida – susurrando  
-ahh? No escuche bien, repitelo  
-QUE ESTOY ARREPENTIDA!!  
-que bueno, el reino de los cielos es de los arrepentidos sabes?, creo que deberias ir a hablar con ella, pedirle disculpas y si no te quiere perdonar arrodillate, arrodillarse siempre es la ultima opcion  
-no me pienso arrodillar!!  
-seguro te vere asi en algun momento…si me hubieras conocido antes…te sorprenderias lo mucho que he cambiado gracias a Yumi y a la Universidad, con Yumi conoci el amor y con la Universidad conoci la cervecita jajaja  
-y muy bien que la conoces jajaja

Desde lejos ambas divisaron como una chica corria con su portafolio, hasta que llego hasta ellas…

- gokigenyo Sachiko  
-gokigenyo Yumi – parandose

Sachiko la abrazo, mientras Natsuki las miraba sentada en la banca, la chica de las coletas cerro los ojos para que Sachiko la besara…la chica peliazul lo hizo tiernamente sin importarle que su amiga del calabozo las observaba…

-Yumi – sonriendo – quiero presentarte a mi amiga del calabozo  
-Hola – parandose  
-Mira Yumi, ella es Kuga Natsuki, Natsuki ella es Fukuzawa Yumi, mi novia  
-mucho gusto  
-el gusto es mio – sonriendo – espero que su punto de encuentro solo sea en lugares tranquilos como este parque y no en el calabozo  
-esperemos – sonriendo

Sachiko iba a decir algo cuando escucho pasos apresurados tras de ella, Natsuki reconoció inmediatamente de quien se trataba…

-Mai! Tate! Que pasa!!  
-Natsuki! Uff que bueno que te encontramos…  
-ehh Natsuki, nosotras nos vamos, buena suerte y no seas tan enojona – A Mai - Adios  
-Adios  
-Oi!...nos vemos! Un gusto Yumi!  
-igualmente, Adios a todos  
-Adios!

-Natsuki…- temblando  
-Reacciona Fujino!! Estando asi nada vas a conseguir, tienes que ser fuerte y analizar la situación!!  
-Haruka-chan porque no dejamos que piense en soledad  
-que estas diciendo Yukino! No ves como esta!...Hey Fujino!! – zamarreandola – reacciona!! No te puedes quedar aquí incada y llorosa, por ultimo vamos al consejo y tomas uno de esos te que tanto te gustan…

Shizuru no reaccionaba con nada, solo queria que Natsuki volviera, estaba totalmente desorientada, como la habia perdido por una pelea tan tonta_…"tan poco me queria que al primer problema me abandono…" _pensaba…

-Shizuru…colabora un poco – tomandola de la cadera – vamos Yukino!, tu del otro costado  
-Si Haruka-chan…

De la nada aparecio una silueta que Shizuru conocia bien

-Hey! No la pueden traer asi, las fangirls van a preguntar  
-Chie…  
-Shizuru-san, vengan! Conozco un atajo para llegar a las escaleras de las habitaciones  
-Chie-chan puedes sostener a Fujino-san es que Reito-san me esta llamando  
-claro…- sosteniendo a Shizuru – mira Shizuru…- mostrando la caratula del disco – Una rosa Blu Deluxe Edition, me acaba de llegar, es para ti  
-Chie – sonriendo débilmente

-Yo deberia darte unas nalgadas tan fuertes que te llevaran a la luna de un solo intento!  
-Ya Mai! No es el momento…  
-Yuichi, se que te mueres por escuchar el chisme pero, puedes devolverte a fuuka?, es que aquí con vegeta tenemos que hablar harto  
-jajaja ok, nos vemos Kuga-san!  
-Vegeta? Mald…  
-nada!! – interrumpiendola – te mereces la nalgada!  
-no merezco nada, estoy arrepentida, osea…fue algo del momento estaba muy enojada…  
-queee? Ya no estas enojada?  
-no, de hecho estoy arrepentida…lo que ellas hicieron estuvo mal pero yo debi explicarle a Shizuru que no tenia porque pelear y yo debi decirle a Nao por 2da o 3era ves que no pasaba nada entre nosotras…  
-estoy sorprendida…y cuanto te tomo hacer una reflexión de este calibre?  
-45 minutos…aproximadamente  
-ahh bueno, igual es un lapso considerable, vas mejorando....  
-como esta Shizuru…  
-no la vi, pero Yuichi me dijo que estaba mal, estaba llorando…

-Nat…

Mai no pudo continuar, Natsuki se mordía los labios mientras unas lágrimas caían de sus ojos esmeraldas, la pelirroja podía sentir el dolor de la peliazul, la abrazo y le entrego todo el calor que solo una amiga puede brindar…

-…yo…siempre la hago sufrir, no sirvo para esto, debería dejarla en paz – llorando  
-no Natsuki, estas cosas pasan, tu has cambiado mucho en poco tiempo, ella debería saber que eso es difícil y es algo progresivo, no tengas miedo a equivocarte, sabes que siempre estaremos ahí para ayudar en todo…  
-Mai!!!  
-ya tranquilita, llora si eso te hace sentir mejor  
-porque!! Porque siempre la estoy hiriendo – llorando más fuerte – no me va a perdonar  
-si te ama sabrá perdonarte…- separándose – ahora! Tienes que ir donde Nao y pararle los carros! Que te deje de molestar de una ves! Que no te das cuenta que ella ha estado ocasionando tus problemas, te pasas de benevolente…no la golpees, solo explícale que ya no hay vuelta, despídete de ella y después vas donde Shizuru, recién son las 5:30 te queda media hora antes de que empiece el evento de la orquesta, aunque con estas nubes – mirando el cielo – no se si los demás exámenes se podrán realizar…  
-tu dices los shows? – secándose las lagrimas  
-sip, como son al aire libre, lo veo complicado…bueno el consejo lo decidirá…yo creo que se va a cancelar…  
-uhm…gracias Mai, que haria sin ti…  
-pues te aburririas mucho – sonriendo – ven dale un abrazo a tu pepe grillo  
-jajaja baka – abrazandola  
-me gane un viaje devuelta a fuuka en tu moto?  
-si – sonriendo – vamos que es tarde!!!  
-siiii

- gracias Chie – sonriendo debilmente  
-de nada Shizuru-san

La habitación de Shizuru estaba relativamente llena de personas, "sus mas cercanos" se decía en la mente: Chie, Haruka, Yukino y Reito, mientras ella reposaba en su cama, Haruka estaba a su costado izquierdo y Chie al costado derecho haciéndole compañía mientras Yukino y Reito estaban algo alejados delegando tareas por celular ya que se debía organizar todas las tareas que tenia que hacer el consejo.

-El festival no podrá ser, en cualquier momento va a llover  
-ya Shizuru, deja eso en manos de Reito, tu descansa, haz pasado un mal rato  
-Haruka-san – tomándole la mano  
-qu…que – sonrojada  
-gracias por estar aquí conmigo – sonriendo – me alegra tener una amiga leal como tu a pesar de todo lo que pasó antes con lo de las himes  
-no soy tan bruta como todos piensan, tu posición y la de Yukino era difícil…ya bubuzuke no te pongas tierna conmigo que a mi no me van esas costumbres  
-fufu…quien sabe – sonriendo  
-que dijiste?!!  
-Ara? no he dicho nada fufufu  
-ahh…

Chie la miraba con risa, los ojos de Shizuru revelaban que algo nuevo había nacido, por otro lado Shizuru parecía comprender la situación, le dolía mucho, pero tenia que sobreponerse. Veía desde lejos como Reito anotaba muchas cosas y cortaba su celular para volver a llamar, lo mismo hacia Yukino, mientras Haruka miraba a su pequeña amiga con un gesto de preocupación…no podía quedarse allí sufriendo por una persona que quizás no la merecía_…"o ella es mucho para mi o yo soy mucho para ella…"_

-bueno – levantándose – se que quieren que este postrada aquí y temen que me de algún ataque de algo pero no pasará nada, les agradezco que estén aquí y que agilicen mi trabajo, pero tengo muchas cosas que hacer, el hecho de que Natsuki me haya dejado es solo uno de los tantos problemas que tengo hoy, definitivamente es el problema mas grande pero si me quedo en cama me deprimiré mas, quiero llorar y todas esas cosas tristes que puede hacer una mujer con el corazón roto pero no tengo tiempo para eso, tengo dignidad y mil tareas que hacer y una de esas es cambiar el repertorio para mi examen.  
-Shizuru…  
-Esta claro que con esas nubes no vamos a poder hacer los exámenes ni de canto ni de danza ni de nada, moriríamos electrocutados y nadie quiere eso verdad? – sonriendo  
-claro…  
-así es, Reito-san?  
-dime? – Cortando la llamada  
-debemos cancelar los exámenes artísticos, no podemos hacerlo en el conservatorio porque después de nuestra presentación que es en 15 minutos se va a presentar la orquesta sinfónica de Tokio y ellos terminaran bien tarde  
-lo se – sonriendo – empecemos a movilizar a la gente  
-Haruka-san? – sonriendo  
-dime  
-puedes unir a tu comité para que empiecen a sacar las sillas y esas cosas? Yo voy a hablar en la radio del colegio para que todos escuchen – sonriendo  
-claro! Vamos Yukino!!! – saliendo  
-si Haruka-chan  
-ehh Fujino!! – volteándose  
-que pasa Haruka-san?  
-no te sobre esfuerces…somos 4 no lo olvides  
-no lo olvidare – sonriendo  
-ahora si!! vamos Yukino!!!  
-sii Haruka-chan – sonriendo

Haruka salio rapidamente junto con Yukino mientras Reito posaba una sonrisa en sus labios y se acercaba hacia Shizuru…

-ella tiene razon, se que te sientes mal y no habrá ninguna palabra de aliento que te ayude y te calme, pero en algo podemos ayudar y eso es trabajando nosotros por ti, lo sabes  
-lo se Reito-san, pero como te dije, no puedo quedarme aquí, simplemente no puedo…  
-entiendo, ahora vamos que tienes que hablar por micrófono…  
-vamos – sonriendo – Chie-chan vienes?  
-no te preocupes, yo me voy al conservatorio  
-estas segura?  
-si, quede con Aoi, ella me va a llevar  
-hay que estar alla a las 6 pero la presentación es a las 6:30, si estas conmigo el director no te va a retar  
-tranquila, llegaremos a las 6, nos vamos volando – sonriendo  
-ok, nos vemos alla y muchas gracias – sonriendo  
-de nada Shizuru-san, dame tus llaves que yo cierro la puerta, antes tengo que hacer una llamada  
-toma – dandole la llave – nos vemos mas rato  
-adios – sonriendo

-Ya Mai tranquila ya llegamos jajaja  
-imbecil!! Manejas como desquiciada!! – bajandose  
-es que estamos atrasadas – bajandose  
-pero igual!! Si el evento es a las 6:30 – tiritando  
-pero tenemos que estar a las 6 ademas tengo que hablar con Nao  
-estas segura que le llego el mensaje al celular?  
-si, osea senti una vibracion de mi celular cuando veniamos pero por obvias razones no lo vi – sacando su celular – si viste?, es ella  
-que te escribio?  
-nos vemos en tu estacionamiento privado  
-y donde es eso? – cruzandose de brazos  
-en el bosque, ya metete al conservatorio yo tengo que ir al bosque  
-hay que llorona si queda super cerca  
-sociegate! Tengo que ir cortar a Nao a la velocidad de la luz y…

_Duran Shoukan ringtone_

-viste? Es ella, tengo que irme…deseame suerte  
-suerte amiga, despues me cuentas el chisme prometemelo  
-tu no cambias…  
-porfavoooorr, compraremos helado  
-de acuerdo, ya adios!! – subiendose a la moto

Natsuki se fue y en un par de minutos ya estaba con Nao, no era tan lejos, e inconscientemente se preguntaba porque se demoró tanto en llegar cuando fue caminando con Shizuru_…"seguro era porque nos detuvimos a cada rato para besarnos…Shizuru…lo haré por ti…soy una tonta inmadura en cosas del amor, pero ya aprendí…"_

Nao la esperaba en el mismo arbol, con aquel tronco que estaba en el suelo y que siempre les habia servido como sillon…estaba nerviosa…se temia lo peor pero aun asi queria estar cerca de la morena…Natsuki se estaciono y bajo de su moto, mientras Nao se puso de pie al tiempo que Natsuki caminaba a su encuentro…

-Nao…  
-Natsuki…

-Kaichou-sama!! Estoy tan triste no podre mostrarle la cancion que he ensayado con tanto esfuerzo para Ud.  
-tranquila, el viernes podras desplegar todos tus talentos…ehm? Cual es tu nombre dulzura?  
-Rei  
-bueno Rei-san – sonriendo – el viernes podras mostrarme todos tus talentos junto con las demas chicas…  
-esperare ese dia con ansias, yo y mis compañeras del fans club tenemos un regalo para Ud, ojala le guste, se lo llevaremos el viernes  
-ahh que lindas fufufu, bueno tengo que dirigirme al conservatorio, muchas gracias por quererme tanto y apoyarme rei-san  
-de nada Kaichou-sama, soy la numero 25 – sonriendo  
-Ara? fufufu bueno adios  
-adios…

La presidenta del consejo salio del pasillo con destino al conservatorio, anteriormente le habia pedido a Reito adelantarse para ordenar a los estudiantes que llegaban al conservatorio, mientras Haruka y Yukino coordinaban todos los detalles para desmantelar el escenario y las demas cosas…los gritos de sus fans eran como ecos en su cerebro, trataba de no pensar en Natsuki, tenia su mano empuñada y un mal presentimiento rondando su espiritu_…"algo anda mal" _pensaba mientras se internaba mas y mas en el bosque para llegar al conservatorio…

-supongo que no tienes idea porque te he llamado…  
-No…

Los surcos en aquellos ojos verdes daban a entender que la morena habia llorado…pero su rostro se mantenia neutral, por lo tanto Nao no podia leer que podria estar pensando…

-vengo a despedirme de ti, por favor acepta esta tarjeta – estirando su mano  
-…- recibiendo la tarjeta  
-este es el numero del mejor cardiologo de EEUU, en dos dias mas llega a Japon especialmente para tratar a tu madre, todas las cosas que el medico necesite van a ser costeadas por mi, no tienes que pagar nada  
-no puedo aceptar esto, que crees que soy? Una indigente?!!  
-escuchame, solo quiero que no se repita la historia, tu a la persona que necesitas es a tu madre, quieres pasear con ella? Volver a abrazarla y sentir que ella tambien lo hace? Te estoy dando la oportunidad y no creas que esto es gratis, tienes que darme algo a cambio…  
-y que seria?  
-tienes que aceptar que Shizuru y yo estamos juntas…yo…uff – tomo aire y levanto la cabeza – Yo estoy enamorada de Shizuru, al principio, osea, cuando la conoci, no sabia bien que sentia por ella, sentia como que me atraia un poco…pero ahora estoy segura de mis sentimientos, ella me gusta yo…yo la amo y ella me ama asi que no voy a aceptar otro obstáculo mas, yo queria ser tu amiga pero tu lo tiraste a la basura hace un rato cuando golpeaste a mi chica.  
-ella me golpeo primero…  
-da igual, si la golpeas es como si me golpearas a mi, me tomo un rato considerable entenderlo…me enoje con ella porque te hizo daño y porque se peleaban por mi, yo no soy la gran cosa para que anden dando el medio espectáculo…me enoje porque ninguna toma en cuenta lo que pienso, yo hable con ambas pero esta claro que a las dos les cuesta creerme asi que ignoran lo que digo y a la primera oportunidad de estar solas se agarran a golpes…es por eso que hago este trato contigo, te dare esta gran oportunidad de salvar a tu madre y otra cosa que tu escojas…

-que quieres? Que me quedan como 5 minutos para llegar a la hora al conservatorio…  
-un ultimo beso…  
-estas segura? Porque será el ultimo, después nuestro trato será cordial…  
-estoy segura…  
-esta bien…

Shizuru caminaba a paso rápido cuando noto la presencia de ambas, se oculto detrás de un árbol, no podía escuchar nada pero de pronto todo se nublo en su mente…la mujer que amaba…se había acercado a aquella pelirroja detestable…no quería creerlo, Natsuki por voluntad propia besaba a Nao…

_Perdóname Shizuru_ - pensaba Natsuki mientras besaba a Nao, ahora mas que nunca se dio cuenta que lo que sentía por Nao ni siquiera podría llamarse atracción física, simplemente era una chica que le recordaba su pasado, quería ayudarla y eso era todo, pero con Shizuru…cuando besaba a Shizuru parecía que el mundo giraba mas rápido, su corazón latía fuerte, sentía esa necesidad de besarla y de abrazarla constantemente a la ves sentía miedo de separarse de ella, odiaba tener miedo, cada cita que tenían le causaba temor de que le pasara algo a ella…de que cruzará en luz roja y fuese atropellada…la amaba…eso la transformo en un ser mucho mas vulnerable…la amaba…

Termino aquel beso, abrió los ojos y su corazón se enfrió del terror, su cuerpo tiritaba, mientras las lagrimas salían de sus ojos sin que pudiera detenerlas, el temblor asusto a Nao que se alejo un poco y se volteo a ver que era lo que había asustado a Natsuki a tal punto de hacerla estremecer…era ella…la presidenta del consejo estudiantil…Shizuru…la castaña derramaba lagrimas sin ninguna expresión, mientras su mano estaba blanca de la fuerza con la que la empuñaba…

-Shi….  
-no digas nada…ya me ha quedado todo claro…- secándose las lagrimas  
-no es lo que piensas – acercándose  
-no importa, claro…debí haberlo captado antes…porque te enojaste tanto que la golpeara…da igual ahora, se me hace tarde…suerte a las dos…adiós – caminando  
-NO!! SHIZURU – sosteniéndole el brazo – todavía no termino de hablar!!

Shizuru abrió sus ojos sorprendida y con un movimiento violento se soltó de la mano de Natsuki que aprisionaba su brazo…

-con que derecho vienes a hablarme de esa manera, la dictadura no existe en Japón Natsuki, ya…ya he aguantado demasiado, enserio Natsuki, si de verdad en algún momento me quisiste ten algo de respeto y déjame cumplir con mi deber…no soy imbecil tengo dignidad aunque no lo creas…  
-Shizuru…yo…  
-ya no digas nada, porque no hace falta…tenemos una presentación así que por favor apresúrate  
-te llevo en la moto…  
-no hace falta puedo caminar…  
-no digas eso – llorando - se hace tarde, son 20 minutos caminando no llegaras a tiempo, ven deja que te lleve mi amor por favor…- tomando su brazo  
-mi amor?...de que hablas...por favor suéltame Natsuki – tratando de soltarse  
-no quiero, tu te vienes conmigo, por favor déjame explicar…  
-no hay nada que explicar!!  
-por favor Shizuru – sosteniendo su brazo con fuerza – mi amor, yo te amo…lo que viste esta distorsionado, me estaba despidiendo  
-Natsuki suéltame! Me estas haciendo daño  
-por favor Shizuru, amor, déjame llevarte…  
-Natsuki…

Los ojos de Natsuki parecían haber pedido todo el brillo, la morena parecía un robot, las lagrimas caían y caían, a pesar de que Shizuru estaba muy enojada y su corazón estaba hecho pedazos le dolía de sobremanera el ver a Natsuki así…por un momento estuvo a punto de creerle cuando vio a Nao retirarse con una sonrisa mientras agitaba una tarjeta…y le deletreaba un _"te lo dije"…_Natsuki parecía ida…eso le traía recuerdos…se parecía a ella cuando la morena la había rechazado…aquella fatídica noche en que Yukino peleo contra la chica de Kyoto…

Natsuki sentía que se moría, no había salida, Shizuru no iba a creerle, si hubiese sido ella la que hubiese visto tal situación tampoco le creería…estaba todo perdido…cuanto tiempo invirtió y ahora que estaba segura de sus sentimientos todo se había ido a la basura…no podía creerlo, estaba en negación, una potente fantasía aparco un lugar importante en su mente, Natsuki se dejaba llevar por aquella ilusión…Shizuru la perdonaría…esto no debía estar pasando…era una pesadilla, en cualquier momento iba a despertar…

-por favor mi amor, eres lo que mas amo en esta tierra…no me dejes…- sosteniéndole el brazo con fuerza  
-Natsuki…suéltame me duele…

-TE DIJO QUE LA SUELTES!!

Y Natsuki desperto de su lapsus y reconocio inmediatamente la voz…al instante solto a la castaña pero solamente para ponerse en guardia…

-Siempre lo supe mentirosa de mierda…todavía no te puedes sacar de la cabeza a Shizuru…  
-nunca lo hare…ella es amiga yo la quie…  
-callate! Mentirosa de mierda!!...y pensar que confie en ti…Harada Chie…  
-tu no sabes como tratar a una chica como Shizuru…  
-Chie…  
-deja Shizuru, alguien tiene que enseñarle a este lobo solitario como tratar a una mujer…  
-Chie…no porfavor no cometas el mismo error…  
-Reito-sama! Llevate a Shizuru porfavor…

De los arbustos aparecio Reito con un paraguas mientras se acercaba hacia Shizuru

-ven conmigo Shizuru-san, no falta nada para que llueva…  
-Reito…

Dicho esto comenzo a llover, rapidamente Reito se llevo a Shizuru mientras esta ultima observaba a la que hace unas horas antes la habia hecho tan feliz…no se dio cuenta cuando Reito la monto en su moto y se fueron dejando a una Natsuki llena de ira y una Chie llegando al máximo de su rabia…

-viste ese moreton en su mejilla? Eso le paso por defenderte imbecil!!! – acercandose  
-mentirosa de mierda!! Te voy a moler a golpes…

Continuara…


	8. Pasos para llegar a un acuerdo

_Hola ^^ feliz navidad, año nuevo, cumpleaños, dia de la mujer, dia del niño, etc ^^_

_Merezco ser azotada por demorarme tanto, no contare mis penas por tener tantas pruebas, solo dire k todavia tengo k rendir examenes y eso k el 3 se estrena la nueva temporada de marimite y eso me tiene colapsada xD_

_ME falto una pequeña parte pero decidi k la incluire en un capitulo especial k ya voy a hacer xD, sera navideño y de año nuevo pk ando inspirada, estas fiestas han sido chistosas algo veridico tendra xD por lo menos algo k le haya pasado a mi cuñada xD k es muy buena onda..._

_nada mas k decir, comienzo un nuevo fic, aunque en un tiempo mas, quisiera hacerle una segunda parte a este fic pk Natsuki tiene mucho k dar, muchas frases celebres y Shizuru todavia no forma su fans club de Gloria Trevi_

_Espero y les guste pk este capitulo es el final :)_ _Gracias por darse el tiempo de leer ^^_

----

**Capitulo 7 : Pasos para llegar a un acuerdo**

La lluvia caia con furia sobre los cuerpos de ambas, Natsuki estaba fuera de si mientras Chie estaba a punto de estallar…bastó que Chie diera unos pasos adelante para Natsuki como un lobo hambriento se le fuera encima…

-puta!! No sabes lo difícil que ha sido para mi decirle lo que siento – golpeandola en la cara – no tienes – golpe – idea – golpe – maldita!!!

Chie estaba sangrando pero saco fuerzas internas para voltearla y comenzar a devolver todos los golpes que habia recibido, en un tiempo la tomo de la chaqueta, la levanto y la azoto frente a un arbol…

-ella se merece a alguien que la trate bien – dandole un puñetazo – tu no sabes como tratar a una chica como Shizuru, ella es frágil!! No entiendes!! Ella te amaba – dandole un golpe en el estomago

Natsuki perdio el aire por unos segundos, pero rapidamente se recuperó, no iba a dejar que Chie ganara fácilmente asi que uso su cabeza y como si fuera un toro la azoto contra el abdomen de Chie dejandola en el suelo, la peliazul aprovecho para darle una patada y cuando iba a continuar una rafaga de viento las rodeo, al segundo ambas estaban técnicamente volando, Natsuki cerró los ojos del desconcierto y al sentir que la rafaga ya habia terminado los abrio, solo una palabra pasaba por su mente…"magia" estaban en un cuarto cercano al escenario que tenia el conservatorio de fuuka.

-traer a las dos perdedoras peleonas del bosque mision completada

-muchas gracias Miyu-san

-de nada Suzushiro-san

-ahh pero mira como vienen de mojadas!!!, Miyu-s…

Miyu capto el mensaje y…

-secar a las peleonas mision completada

-gracias Miyu-san – sonriendo – ahh!!!! Pero si vienen todas ensangrentadas

-nooo nooo yo puedo sola Miyu

-callate Natsuki!! – a miyu – podrias…

Miyu observo a Natsuki, ya sabia todo el chisme y comenzo a suturarla con el "toque de venganza"

-AHHH!!!!!!! TE VOY A MATAR PERRA!!!

-ARRGGGG AYY MAMASITA SI YO DEFENDI A SHIZURU! PONME ANESTESIAAAA

-a ninguna le pondre anestesia por pendejas…mision completada.

-ahora si, gracias por todo miyu-san

-de nada – retirandose

Haruka miraba a las dos como les lloraban los ojos del dolor, Natsuki tenia puntos en las cejas mientras que Chie tenia puntos cerca de los labios…estaban a punto de volver a la pelea cuando Shizuru entro a la pequeña sala donde estaban…le dolia verla asi, a la chica que amaba llena de moretones y con puntos en su rostro, tambien le dolia ver a Chie sufriendo, ella era una chica razonable, no entendia porque se habia rebajado a pelear…Natsuki la miraba ilusionada mientras Chie bajaba la cabeza por la vergüenza que sentia en ese momento…

-por favor, vayan a revisar sus instrumentos – volteandose

-yo no voy a tocar con esta mierda!!

-Kuga-san, tocaras y punto o quieres repetir de curso – saliendo

-Shizuru! Espera – parandose

-has lo que dice Shizuru-san, no seas necia!!

-ya Suzushiro…no te hare nada porque eres amiga de Shizuru…

-pff…calladita te ves mas bonita – saliendo

Se quedaron solas pero acto seguido entro miyu con Alyssa, desde afuera se escuchaba la voz de Haruka diciendoles: "crees que soy tan imbecil como para dejarlas solas, a mi familia le costo un dineral reconstruir el conservatorio, mira que tambien lo bautizaste Kuga!"

-ch!! maldita – sentandose – Oi Miyu! Shizuru dijo que fuera a revisar mis intrumentos, me voy

-si pero acaba de cambiar de opinión, solo quiere que Chie vaya a revisar sus instrumentos – sentandose

-entiendo, permiso

-tu no te vas malnacida – tomandola del brazo

-sueltala Kuga-san – mirandola

Natsuki la soltó…Chie se fue y Alyssa comenzo a hablar

-eres bien tonta Kuga-san, te pasas

-mira mocosa a mi no me vie…

-no le digas mocosa a la señorita pendeja

-porque ahora dices pendeja?

-porque yo le enseñe que ahora debia decirles pendejas porque son pendejas

-mira mocosa metiche no te voy a perm…

-no le digas mocosa a la señorita pendeja

-estas como para hacer un remix repitiendo la misma mierda!

-crees que por andar de peleona vas a hacer que Shizuru te perdone tu minuto de calentura?

-QUE!!!

-sere chica pero soy bien cumplidora, osea, hago las tareas, mas explícitamente, si Miyu con la edad que tiene no sabe nada de nada, yo le enseño

-QUEE!!!

-la señorita me enseño que cuando alguien te agarra el cuerpo es un calenton

-ahh, PERO QUE TIENE QUE VER CONMIGO!!

-que darle un beso a Nao fue una estupidez innecesaria, a menos que la desearas…

-y como sabes todo esto!

-el chisme corre mas rapido que Miyu, con eso explico todo…

-mmm…ESPERA!! YA TODA LA ESCUELA SABE QU…

-si, toda la escuela sabe que tu y Chie se agarraron a madrazos por Fujino-san

-mierda, bueno da igual...esta todo perdido…

-tan rapido te das por vencida?

-mira mocosa engreida te voy me…

-no le digas mocosa a la señorita pendeja

-ya empezaste a mezclar!

-no molestes a miyu pendeja

-ahh?!!

-ya! me das pena te hare un regalo de navidad, para que veas que soy muy amable…

-…

-escuche a Kanzaki, Suzushiro, Kikukawa y Fujino hablar sobre los examenes…

-ya y eso que?

-ella va a cambiar su repertorio…tu sabes que se estaba especulando que seria algo dedicado para ti, pero como lo arruinaste todo por pensar con tu organo genital femenino su show se fue a la basura…acabo de escuchar a Fujino-san como le pedia a Kikukawa-san ayuda para su show…

-en que sentido

-la quiere como tecladista, Kanzaki-san se ofrecio como baterista, Fujino-san presentara 2 canciones, la primera sera solamente show y cantara, la segunda ella tocara el bajo y cantara, el examen de viola lo hara el jueves, todos se han reprogramado…

-uff ya y que tiene, osea porque me cuentas esto? – cruzandose de brazos

-que no piensas?!! Que amigo cercano a Shizuru toca guitarra…

-yo, mmm – pensando…-mierda!! Chie!!!

-bingo!

-Alyssa!! Ellas van a tocar juntas!!

-obvio tarada, acabo de escucharlo, por eso le pidio a Miyu que te cuidara, se lo va a pedir ahora…

-tengo que impedirlo – parandose

-no no no, quedate aca, con violencia nada vas a conseguir!

-y com…

Las palabras de Natsuki fueron interrumpidas por la llegada de Mai y Mikoto que la observaban con preocupación

-que eres salvaje Natsuki!! – abrazandola – porque hiciste eso!!

-porque se lo merecia!! Pero ya me estoy redimiendo, aquí la cabra chica me esta contando unos chismes…

-no le digas cabra chica a la señorita pendeja!

-si si…Alyssa, asi se llama verdad?

-si…

-ya ya…la cosa es que…- Natsuki les conto todo

-que vas a hacer al respecto!!!

-no lo se, digo, todavía nose que pito tengo que tocar yo, claro, lo unico que no quiero es que toquen juntas…

-despierta baka! – dandole un manotazo en la cabeza

-OI!! TU CABRA – mirando a Miyu como abria los labios – ALYSSA!! Tampoco tan fresca!

-esta es tu oportunidad Kuga-san, no la embarres…- mirando a Mai

-mmm…Mai que pasa?

Mai sonreia, parecia que se habia conectado al cerebro de Alyssa porque habia captado el mensaje en un 100%...

-es una excelente idea Alyssa-chan

-gracias Mai-san – sonriendo

-de que hablan?!!

-Natsuki!!! Vas a cantar para Shizuru!! Caso cerrado!! – azotando su mano en la mesa – aplausooooos

-sii Maiii – aplaudiendo

Mikoto, Alyssa, Mai y Miyu aplaudian, mientras Natsuki estaba en shock…

-despierta baka – dandole otro manotazo en la cabeza – hay mucho que hacer, primero, Miyu? – mirandola

-si señorita?

-puedes ir a investigar que canciones ha escogido Fujino-san?, te facilito el trabajo, Kikukawa-san sabe los nombres

-enseguida señorita – saliendo

2 segundos

-aquí estan las copias de las partituras señorita

-gracias Miyu – sonriendo

-de nada señorita

-ya quisiera que me llevara en brazos cuando voy atrasada

-estas muy grande Mai, yo soy chiquita asi que Miyu me puede, si hasta me levanta como si hiciera pesas verdad Miyu?

-si señorita

-O…oi…que hobbies tienes Alyssa…

-calla baka…tenemos mucho que hacer…uhh – mirando las partituras – Kuga-san preparate…-sonriendo – Shizuru va con todo…

-a que te refieres? – sudando

-su repertorio grita: fuck you Natsuki!! No te imaginas cuanto

-a ver – arrebatandole las partituras – OHH!!! – sentandose

-ya Natsuki – tomando su hombro – te vamos a ayudar a reconquistarla, verdad Alyssa?

-si ya me meti en esto, que puedo hacer, me gusta el chisme verdad Miyu?

-si señorita…bueno, es la hora de que vamos a ver los instrumentos no falta nada para que comience…

-tienes razon Miyu – sonriendo

-no hagas nada tonto Natsuki

-si Mai…

Caminaron hasta el escenario, Shizuru estaba sentada en su puesto revisando sus partituras…

-las copias que saque son las que estan en esa carpeta azul que tiene fujino-san – susurrando

-gracias miyu

-de nada…

Natsuki fue a su puesto, Chie ya estaba alli, no podia tocar una percusionista, debian ser las dos, Shizuru ya ni las miraba, estaba absorta en sus nuevas partituras y en el sentimiento tan fuerte que acababa de sentir…Natsuki la miro desafiante y fue donde su castaña

-Shizu…

-no Kuga-san, el show ya va a comenzar…

-por lo menos apenas termine dejame hablar contigo, por favor…

-no – tocando las cuerdas de su viola – no tenemos nada mas que hablar Kuga-san

-no me digas asi – arrodillandose – porfavor mirame

-no…

-te amo…lo que hice fue estupido, pero si no lo hacia ella no iba a dejarnos en paz…

-si claro…entiendo, si habermelo dicho libera tu conciencia esta bien

-entonces me perdonas?

-no tengo nada mas que hablar contigo, hemos terminado nuestro casi compromiso, no te preocupes le he pedido a Haruka que sacara mi estado civil, asi que tranquila

-que? Por…

-Shizuru-san, te esta molestando?

-que mierda vienes a hacer aquí – acercandose

-vine a ver que no la estes obligando a hacer cosas que no quiere, como a ti no te importa quebrantar la libertad de los demas

-que dijiste imbecil? – acercandose mas

Ambas morenas estaban muy cerca de la otra, podian sentir la respiración de la otra de forma desafiante, Shizuru iba a intervenir cuando Natsuki empujo a Chie y la pelea nuevamente comenzo

-andate maldita dejame hablar con Shizuru en paz!! – dandole un puñetazo

-lo arreglas todo con golpes?, bueno tu me obligaste – dandole un puñetazo en el ojo

Los alumnos en ves de ayudar se agolparon frente a las chicas para ver la pelea, cuando Mai, Mikoto, Miyu, y Haruka vieron la situación las fueron a separar…

-te dije Natsuki!! Porque eres tan terca!! – sosteniendola

-dejame darle su merecido…Shizuru!! – viendo como se iba – sueltame Mai!!

-ya deja de hacer escandalo que todos van a escuchar…

-escucha Natsuki de nada sirve que hagas esto!!

-Alyssa!!

-no seas pendeja y vuelve a tu lugar en la percusión, es lo mejor que puedes hacer…

Haruka disolvió a la multitud y Shizuru volvio junto con Reito…

-Un escandalo mas y Shizuru no va a hablarte nunca mas, eso me ha encargado que te dijera Natsuki-san – volteandose

-Rei…

-lo mismo para ti Chie-chan

-entiendo…

-que vamos a hacer Mai

-por ahora…tocar bien – sonriendo – ya luego vemos lo de Natsuki, uff todavía tengo que darle unas nalgadas antes de ir a dormir

-jum! Yo tengo un cinturón le damos con eso?

-claro! Entre mas doloroso sea mas rápido aprende – sonriendo

El director iba a dar la partida a toda la orquesta, Natsuki mentalmente agradeció que a Chie le tocará la primera parte, porque solo estaba concentrada en ver a Shizuru, trataba de derribar con la mirada todas sus caretas pero la chica de Kyoto se estaba esforzando mucho, a estas alturas ya habia bajado las revoluciones, ahora solo queria estar positiva y ver como recuperar a su casi-novia…la observaba, ahora mas que nunca la encontraba hermosa…"no la voy a dejar ir tan facil, no ahora que estoy al máximo por ella"

Los aplausos hacian eco en la cabeza de Shizuru, para ella era tan común, habia hecho un solo y a la gente le encanto, estaba cansada, lo unico que le alegraba era que despues de esta presentacion podria ir a su habitación a llorar, solo queria arrancar su careta y llorar a mares por lo que pudo haber sido…le entrego su corazon, lo dio todo y a cambio…no queria ni recordarlo, Natsuki no era cualquier mujer, era la chica que amaba, por lo tanto sus actitudes de alguna forma afectaban su vida…

Camino con paso lento, paso por su lado pero ya no escucho su nombre…le parecio raro, Natsuki la habia molestado durante toda la espera del evento ahora no le decia nada…estaba tan cansada que ya no queria pensar, le pidio a Chie que la llevara de vuelta a las habitaciones, era lo mejor que podia hacer, no queria verla…

-estaras bien? Segura no quieres que te acompañe? Sabes que puedo quedarme contigo si asi lo quieres…- bajando la cabeza – realmente…lo siento mucho, no debi haberla golpeado, pero es que me supero la situación! Tu para mi eres importante y…

-Chie…-mirandola – tu me amas?

-Shi…Shizuru yo…

-solo quiero saberlo

-no, yo te quiero mucho pero como amiga y se perfectamente que soy correspondida en la misma forma, antes de ser tu ex novia soy tu amiga y siempre te protegeré, lo sabes…

-lo se – sonriendo

-bueno, me voy entonces, empezare a ensayar desde ahora…

-Ara Chie siempre es tan responsable, cuento contigo si?

-claro, siempre cuenta conmigo Shizuru…

Chie la abrazo y varios metros atrás Natsuki se mordia el puño mientras lloraba, en un acto rapido Mai la saco de alli y volvieron a su habitación…

-no seas mazoquista! – cerrando la puerta

-que quieres que haga!! Que me quede aca encerrada y no vea lo inevitable!!

-como dices que es inevitable!! Claro que se puede evitar pero con tiempo, preparandolo bien, porque siempre eres tan kamikaze!! Entiende las cosas del corazon se hacen con cuidado, ya no matamos huerfanos, esto es otra cosa!!

-si se!!

-pues no parece!! – dandole un golpe en la cabeza – todo lo resuelves con golpes, cuando en estos casos lo mejor que puedes hacer es hablar con el corazon en la mano y demostrando tus cambios con acciones…

-Pero…

-acciones no violentas!

-ahh…

Shizuru se tiro a la cama, estaba exhausta, miró la foto que tenia en su mesa de noche, era la foto oficial de Natsuki en fuuka la de su expediente escolar, aquella que siempre salia en su notebook como protector de pantalla, salia seria…tan inalcanzable…"era demasiado bueno para ser verdad", no paso ni un segundo cuando comenzo a llorar…

Abrio su notebook con violencia, se metio a la bendita pagina y recordo inmediatamente la clave que le habia escrito por mensaje de texto, la introdujo con rapidez ya que el mail de ella se lo sabia de memoria y ademas estaba guardado…no se demoro ni un segundo cuando reviso…Shizuru Fujino…soltera…

-mierda!!!

-que pasa Natsuki! – sentandose a su lado

-ya se cambio el estado civil – tirandose a la cama

-jaa pero si es Facebook no le pongas tanto interes…Natsuki?...Natsuki? – acostandose a su lado

Nuevamente las lágrimas se deslizaban por el rostro de la morena, no podia evitar sentir dolor aunque fuera una pequeñez como lo hacia ver su amiga, esos pequeños detalles…si eran de Shizuru importaban porque a fin de cuentas, la presidenta del consejo estudiantil la enamoro de esa forma, con perseverancia y llenándola de detalles.

-ya no te pongas asi Natsuki! – Mirándola - Recuerda que ahora las cosas han cambiado JAJAJA – riendo maléficamente

-a que te refieres? – secándose las lagrimas

-que ahora tenemos un plan! Vas a cantar para Shizuru y a ella le llegara el mensaje! Asi como los three lights en sailor moon!!

-mmm pero sus mensajes eran subliminares por medio de ondas que transmitian sus canciones – tomandose el menton

-ohh viste sailor moon?

-claro, yo era setsuna…

-ahh yo era michiru!!!

-EHH? Michiru es lesbiana Mai – sonriendo

-no importa, era cool y punto – sonriendo – bueno!! Ya te he hecho sonreir ahora tenemos que revertir todo el repertorio de Shizuru-san estas lista?

-no mucho…no estoy segur…

-naaadaaaa Natsuki!!! – interrumpiendola – creo que a estas alturas tu debes hacer un escandalo gigante para que ella se fije en ti otra ves, para que se de cuenta de que lo que sientes por ella es verdad y hasta el momento la forma mas potente seria haciendo el ridiculo delante de todos pero con estilo – sonriendo

-es por eso que tengo miedo…

-no tengas miedo, la amas?

-…si – sonrojada

-awww entonces debes hacerlo con entusiasmo, si yo fuera ella, a mi me encantaría que si estuviera peleada con la chica que ando por una pseudo infidelidad – Natsuki iba a hablar – dije pseudo ok? – Natsuki volvio a su posición – ella declarará su amor por mi delante de todas las putas de fuuka porque asi todas sabrían que ella es mi mujer y de nadie mas y si la chica que ando tiene mal carácter el hecho de verla en el escenario cantando para mi me haría pensar de que yo realmente le importo y mucho – sonriendo

-buen punto – pensando

El martes llegó, Shizuru estaba cansada pero se levanto mas temprano de lo usual, se dio un baño relajante y a la hora del maquillaje puso énfasis en hacer desaparecer aquellas ojeras producto de haber llorado tanto por su ex morena, estaba dispuesta para irse pero recordo sus nuevas partituras, miro la foto de gloria Trevi le tiro un beso y salio…

-protegeme gloria…- cerrando la puerta

-vas a seguir con la misma Shizuru – sonriendo

-Ara? Chie-chan! Dormiste afuera? - mirandola

-no – sonriendo – tampoco tan guardaespaldas jaja, la cosa es que me levante temprano estoy aquí hace exactamente dos minutos, es que Aoi me llamo y acabo de cortar, iba a golpear tu puerta pero saliste…

-entiendo – sonriendo – vamos a desayunar?

-suena bien, vamos

-LEVANTATE HOMBRE FLOJOOOO SALE A PESCARRRR SALEEE A PESCAAAARRR QUE LA MAR ESTA LINDAAA PA' NAVEGAAAAR PA' NAVEGAAARR – zamarreando a Mikoto

-mm no puedo levantarme tengo mucha hambreee y pescar con fatigaa va malograaaarme va malograaarmeeee – durmiendo

-jaja!! La memorizaste!! Miko-chin! Despertemos a Natsuki de la misma forma? – viendo como Natsuki estaba profunda en el sueño

-yaaa…

Mikoto iba a saltar pero Mai la interrumpe

-espera Mikoto, tienes que decir esto – susurrando a su oido

-jum jum! – asintiendo

-esto no tendra precio – riendo

Mikoto salto encima de Natsuki, ambas quedaron como una cruz, Mikoto comenzo a rodar encima de la morena gritando:

-LEVANTATE TONTA FLOJA SALE A AGARRAAAR SALE A AGARRAAAR EL TRASERO DE SHIZURU HAY QUE GANAAAR HAY QUE GANAAAR- rodando

-EHH?!!!

-despierta Natsuki!!! Mira la información que llego!!! – mostrandole un papel

-mmguaa dejame…- volviendo a dormir

-que no es tiempo para dormir te dicen!! – dandole con la almohada en la cabeza

-yaaa yaa!! Haber – levantandose – mmm…-leyendo- que bien…-volviendo a dormir

-te voy a dar de nalgadas!!, esta semana solo seran los examenes de instrumentos de conservatorio!! La proxima semana sera de los power trio, sabes que significa eso?

-si ya se me mi parte…- tapandose

-no enferma!! Tenemos esta semana para presentar tu repertorio!! Tenemos que escoger las canciones y prepararlas!! Y ademas tenemos que hacer trampa si asi se requiere

-a que te refieres! – levantandose

-que si las 2 canciones que debes presentar por obligación para que te aprueben el año de guitarra electrica no son suficientes para Shizuru tendriamos que presentarnos otra ves a la mala – sonriendo

-quieres que cante toda la semana?!!!! – colapsando

-si es necesario, dime…la quieres de vuelta?

-si!!

-entonces deberás estar lista para esto, no haras el ridiculo, sera vergonzozo porque no estas acostumbrada pero vamos que te he escuchado cantar en la ducha y no lo haces mal, ahora tu responsabilidad esta en escoger bien…

-Natsuki cuenta conmigo en la bateria jum jum!

-gracias miko-chin – sonriendo

-de nada jum jum

-Mai…

-yo sere la segunda guitarra o el bajo si se requiere, tu sabes que se tocar bien guitarra y el bajo es parecido ya lo he tocado antes…que pasa!!

A Natsuki se les escapo una risa tonta

-el bajo…jajaja

-que eres mal pensada Natsuki!!! Tanto tiempo con Shizuru te afecto – sonriendo

Al escuchar su voz nuevamente no pudo evitar sentirse mal y otra ves comenzaba a dejar caer esas lagrimas de dolor…

-ya perdon Natsuki! No te pongas asi, que ya la vas a recuperar y para esto tienes que estar de buen animo!! Mira te preparare el desayuno ve a bañarte si?

-bueno…-parandose

En la cafeteria…

-y que te parecieron?

-ehh….uhh…

Chie habia revisado las canciones por la noche con mas detenimiento, por un momento dudo en ayudarla, realmente queria aconsejarla para que escogiera otras canciones, pero la chica de gafas estaba metida hasta el fondo no podia safarse de ayudar a su amiga…

-Ara Chie-chan – sonriendo – Aoi-san te ha comido la lengua?

-ahh? Jajaja no es solo que estaba pensando, las letras son bien…profundas sabes?

-si – mirandola – debe ser asi…es mi ultimo mensaje para ella sabes?

-se nota bastante – sonriendo

-entonces…me ayudaras?

-en todo lo que necesites Shizuru – sonriendo

-gracias Chie-chan – tomando su mano

-que significa esto?

-Aoi!! – levantandose

-Ara, Aoi-san, no malinterpretes nada porfavor

-no puedo discutir contigo kaichou-san, ya que se perfectamente tu situación, es solo que no entiendo cual es el afan de estar tanto rato a su lado Chie!

-soy su amiga…

-parece que estas enamorada de ella…

-no es cierto! Porque no pueden creer que podamos ser amigas…

-kaichou-san, porfavor…no le des ilusiones a la chica con la que estoy saliendo

-no te preocupes, somos amigas…

-ok, adios

-Aoi!!...mierda! – sentandose

-Ara Chie chan, parece que no le has prestado tanta atención a Aoi-san y te esta cobrando sentimientos

-puede ser, pero entiende que ahora mas que nunca necesito que ella me apoye, no te abandonare en esto, ella entiende total parece que nos hemos divido en bandos

-porque lo dices? – bebiendo su te

-porque es mas que obvio que mi amiga Mai esta 100% del lado de Natsuki, tambien Mikoto, Yuichi, Aoi, Alyssa y Miyu y por otro lado yo estoy 100% de tu lado junto con Haruka, Yukino, Reito mas tu arsenal de fans

-mmm…que pena – mirandola – que lastima que nuestros amigos se hayan repartido por haber terminado nuestra casi-relacion…

-Shizuru-san ya no digas casi-relacion si bien sabes que uds estaban andando

-pero no puedo decir que fue mi novia…

-pero casi…

-tu lo has dicho…casi

-gracias por la comida Mai…ohhh que rico estuvo todo – cerrando la puerta

-siiiii Maiiiii estuvo delicioso jum jum!!

-gracias gracias, se hace lo que se puede – sonriendo

-ayy ella la modestia en persona

-ya Natsuki! Me respetas!! – sonriendo

-heyyy con uds queria hablar

-Alyssa, como estas!

-muy bien Mai, como estan todas?

-bienn jum jum

-si bien…

-que bueno, iban a clases?

-esa era la intencion – sonriendo

-bueno, lamento reventarles el sueño escolar pero vamos a la parte trasera de la iglesia

-para que?

-oh Alyssa…vas a abusar de nosotras?

-Miyu…hazle los honores a kuga-san?

-entendido – transformando su brazo en una espada

-nooo nooo si era broma, amor y paz – haciendo el simbolo

-bueno vamos que se hace tarde…

Eran las 11 am y finalmente Natsuki habia escogido su repertorio que constaba de dos canciones obligatorias en donde debia tocar el instrumento que iba a ser evaluado, que era la guitarra electrica, en el caso de no sacar la nota deseada, se podria presentar una nueva cancion, esta seria presentada el ultimo dia de las evaluaciones, asi consistia el plan ya que la idea de Alyssa es que Natsuki presentara 3 canciones, ya que Shizuru presentaria 3.

-ahora – mirando su celular – me ha llegado una información que vale oro, pero esta arriesgado el plan, no se si quieres escucharlo

-dilo porfavor

-Kaichou-san es habil, les paso a sus amigos un repertorio "modificable"

-modificable? Que acaso va a cambiar su repertorio?

-asi es, asi que las canciones que vimos probablemente no esten consideradas

-mierda! Y la buena noticia?

-es que la información que me dieron es que la ultima cancion de Kaichou-san se mantiene y adivinen como la edito…

-como?!!!

-la canción esta cantada por una persona pero Kaichou-san la edito para que sea a dos voces…que tal? Kaichou-san va a cantar con Chie-chan, acaban de recibir la inscripción…

-mierda!! – golpeando la mesa

-ya Natsuki-chan no seas violenta, ensayemos, de nada servira que te pongas asi…

-pero es que Mai!!!

-entiendo! – abrazandola – ahora Alyssa, cual era tu plan?

-bueno ya les cuento mi plan…

Estuvieron converzando el plan por media hora y empezaron a tocar, total Mai y Mikoto llevaban la ventaja de vivir con la morena asi que habian visto las partituras y los videos musicales con anticipación, Alyssa se tomo 10 minutos para memorizar su parte en el piano y ya en 20 minutos estaban tocando

-esta ves fue un desastre pero para ser el primer ensayo esta bien, seamos positivas que nos queda toda esta semana…

-si!!!

-ese es el espiritu!!

En casa de Haruka

-hey!! Bubuzuke!! Ponle mas color a la cosa, parece velorio!

-Ara, Haruka-san pense que tus padres se molestarian si le subimos el volumen a los amplificadores fufufu

-no te preocupes si esta sala es para ensayar musica las paredes aíslan el sonido muy bien

-Ara que bien! – saltando – bueno y a que horas tienes la prueba de fagot?

-a las 4 de la tarde, Yukino tiene a las 3:30 su examen de clarinete asi que nos iriamos de aquí a las 3, esta bien?

-si, esta muy bien, total podemos ensayar mañana

-uhmm…yo decia que ensayaramos despues de dar nuestros examenes, que dices?

-Ara Haruka-san! Pense que ibas a correrme de tu casa por estar tanto rato aquí fufufu acepto!

-obvio que no bubuzuke!!, mañana despues de tu examen seguiremos

Miercoles…

-a tocar!!! Puro rock cabronas!!

-ya Natsuki…5 minutos

-Nancy!! (nada) levántate mujer floja sale a pescar, sale a pescar!!!! – dandole con la almohada

-ya yaaaa, ya me levanto!!

Natsuki parecia una chica exploradora, con su funda de guitarra en la espalda esperando que todas estuvieran listas para ir a ensayar, sin duda esa tarde los varillazos en las manos que daba Alyssa cada ves que alguien se equivocaba eran ejemplares porque los errores estaban disminuyendo y a todas se les infundia el miedo a equivocarse porque por mucho que la chica rubia fuera chiquitita…cuando les daba con la varilla en la mano si que dolia y ademas como bonus track era muy chistoso ver la desgracia ajena, Natsuki disfrutaba cuando Alyssa le daba varillazos a Mai por apurarse con las notas pero de tanto reir tambien le daban a ella por burlezca, aunque disfrutaba aun mas cuando Alyssa se equivocaba porque ahí el varillazo aunque fuera despacio igual dolia y ver la cara de la pequeña con miedo y suplicando por piedad daba mucha risa…quien lo diria…Alyssa, Miyu y las chicas…se estaban volviendo buenas amigas.

-me duelen las manos!! – cerrando la puerta

-eso te pasa por apurona jajajaj

-deberias darte con una piedra en el pecho que tienes amigas tan leales como nosotras!! – soplando sus manos

-estoy muy agradecida de uds chicas, no se que habia sin uds – sonriendo

-awww, abrazo de familia – abrazando a Natsuki y a Mikoto

-ya mucho abrazo! – dandole un varillazo a la pared

-uhhh que miedo – abrazandose a si misma

-ya Mai si fue una broma, creo que no lo utilizare mucho – sonriendo

-what's up Miyu-san!

-nothing much Natsuki-san – sonriendo

-yaa vamos al galpon rapido!

-siiiii

Por su parte Shizuru ensayaba con el grupo hasta que dieron las 3:30 ya que su examen era a las 4:30 y la chica de Kyoto queria estar desde antes para buscar su atril y ver que todo estuviera perfecto…tenia una pequeña esperanza de verla alli…pero la elimino totalmente, no debia hacerse esperanzas, llevaba 2 dias sin hablarle…ese numero le traia recuerdos, casi 2 semanas andando, casi 2 dias Natsuki pudo soportar tenerla lejos…2 dias sin ella…

-Shizuru! – Sonriendo – que bueno que estas aqui

La castaña abrió con sorpresa sus ojos a pesar de que le daba la espalda a la que fue su gran amor…no podía darle la cara, el solo hecho de sentir su voz la hacia recordar una y otra ves aquel beso entre ella y Nao…ella…Natsuki…no se había aguantado y le había hablado…

-ya no soy Shizuru para ti, porfavor te pido que muestres respeto a las autoridades del colegio Fuuka Kuga-s…

No la dejo terminar, secuestró sus labios como si de un ladrón se tratara, la castaña por dignidad opuso resistencia, pero no podía evitar sentir los suaves labios de la mujer que amaba, dócilmente comenzó a ceder y lo que había sido un zamarreo a la morena se estaba transformando en un abrazo posesivo por parte de ambas.

El beso termino y Natsuki todavía tenia los ojos cerrados, estaba sonrojada y mas enamorada que nunca, por su parte Shizuru estaba contenta pero el solo hecho de verla asi con sus ojos cerrados esperando por más hizo que una parte de su corazón recordara lo anteriormente vivido y…una sonora cachetada golpeó a la morena, aquel golpe fue presenciado por medio grupo de alumnos de viola, percusión y violín que esperaban por su hora de examen…Natsuki estaba sorprendida.

-te dije que respetaras a las autoridades del colegio Kuga-san…si lo haces otra ves recibirás lo mismo y peor

-todavía me amas definitivamente todavía me amas, porque me respondiste el beso Shizuru

-soy mujer, tengo hormonas y en el pasado me gustaste, pero estoy en el presente y tu no formas parte de el…adios – caminando

-te amo – tomándole el brazo – estoy demasiado enamorada de ti Shizuru, quizás no me creas ahora pero solo espera un poco mas y veras de lo que soy capaz de hacer por ti para que me perdones la pendejada que hice que a fin de cuentas, lo hice por nuestro bien

La morena la soltó y le dio un piquito en los labios, Shizuru le dio otro cachetazo pero Natsuki sonreia, se tocaba la mejilla que estaba roja por el golpe pero lejos de estar enojada estaba muy feliz, la habia besado, habia sido correspondida y todos lo habian visto…asi que las chicas que estaban en plan de conquistar a la presidenta del consejo estudiantil ya deberian darse de baja porque Natsuki estaba encaminada a reconquistarla y ya era oficial, la voz se corrio rapidamente mientras Mai, Aoi, Mikoto, Alyssa y Miyu la esperaban en una banca del conservatorio

-jaja te pasas Natsuki, pero esta bien, se nota que se muere por ti

-pero esta difícil, tampoco tan confiada verdad?

-tienes razon Alyssa, pero igual demosle el credito a Natsuki

-jum jum! Vine para dar apoyo moral!!

-ahhh pense que nos ibas a restregar tu nota perfecta en la cara Miko-chin

-jajajaja nooo, yo no soy asi

-lo se – abrazandola – doble ramen a la noche

-Oi! Yo aguante un cachetazo con efecto igual merezco doble ramen! Y ademas voy a dar el examen ahora!

-ya ya, no peleen como niñas chiquitas…

El examen consistia en tocar un par de piezas sin partitura, en la sala estaban los profesores evaluadores junto con los demas estudiantes de viola y otros alumnos que quisieran presenciar la evaluación. Cuando fue el turno de Shizuru, Natsuki entro rauda, la sala estaba llenísima, los profesores estaban algo felices, era de las pocas veces que se llenaba una habitación de evaluación…se notaba demasiado que era Shizuru la que iba a tocar, la castaña se paró de su puesto para sentarse frente a todos y de la audiencia pudo notar el cuerpo de Natsuki que al descubrir su mirada le tiro un beso descaradamente provocando la tos en los profesores y el sonrojo mezclado con el ceño fruncido de la castaña…

-cada día eres mas de ambiente Natsuki – susurrando

-calla que solo me gusta Shizuru…-susurrando

-jajaja fue una broma, pero rayos que has perdido el pudor…

-es que descubri que es divertido hacerle lo mismo que me hacia ella – tirandole otro beso a Shizuru – ves? Se pone rojita y esta toda seria

-se parece a ti jajaja

Shizuru se concentro en un punto fijo que no fuera Natsuki y toco excelente, los aplausos se escuchaban incluso fuera del conservatorio y Shizuru salio rauda de la sala

-puedo hablar contigo?

-no – caminando

-vamos Shizuru…

-…

-te esta molestando?

-yaaa otra ves tu – poniendose en guardia

Chie habia presenciado toda la escena, simplemente no le agradaba Natsuki…asi que apenas se veian la pelea era el paso siguiente…

-Chie-chan vamos a ensayar, no la tomes en cuenta – sonriendo

-ahh sii Chie-chan, ve no te pelees con esta bestia verdad?

-Kuga-san porfavor ya no hagas problemas, lo nuestro se acabo, entiendelo

-…

Natsuki estaba enojada, rapidamente Mai y las demas las separaron…

-mentira!!

-adios Kuga-san…-caminando

Shizuru estaba cansada, pero de alguna forma queria que Natsuki pagara por ese mal rato que le hacia pasar y disimuladamente tomo la mano de Chie y la entrelazo y asi se fueron del conservatorio de fuuka dejando a Natsuki con ganas de llorar…

-estan juntas? Vieron eso…

-no estan juntas, solo que Kaichou-san te esta haciendo pagar el numerito calenton con Nao…

-que numerito por la mierda! Fue un beso y un agarron no fue la gran cosa…

-le acabas de sumar un agarron – sacando cuentas

-Mai…no le heches mas sal al asunto

-ok pero que le agarraste?

-si no nos dejes con la copucha!

-Alyssa…Mai…-empuñando el brazo

-todas queremos saber

-siii jum jum

-chicas – comenzando a activar su vena en la frente

-que te haces la ofendida ves que de apoquito sueltas las verdades…

-me agarro el trasero, no se porque pero su fetiche son los traseros – sonriendo

-NAO!!!

-el trasero con las dos manos verdad?

-ohh Dios…

-NATSUKI!!!! Eres tan salvaje – abanicándose

- MAI CORTALA – a Nao – y que mierda haces tu aquí!!

-vine a agradecerte, el doctor acaba de llegar y mi madre tiene el 98% de volver a su vida normal, solo vine a agradecertelo…y no me eches la culpa de lo que paso con tu noviecita…eso lo habiamos acordado

-uhm…

-Y como fue?

-MAI!! ERES UNA DESUBICADA!!

-yaa Natsuki! Fue una broma – a Nao – después me cuentas comadre

-jajaja claro, total las cosas han cambiado

-a que te refieres? – asustada

-cuando alguien no es para ti, por mucho que sea exquisita de rica hey hablo del cuerpo, sexy, rebelde, caliente y facil de seducir si no te ama no vale la pena insistir, tuve lo que queria, la bese le agarre de todo y me agarro de todo ahora puedo seguir con mi vida – sonriendo – seguro habrá otra mijita rica o una mamasita por ahí esperando a Nao en algun bar

-que bitch eres…te admiro

-gracias Mai…

-quiero ser como tu pero version hetero jajaja

-MAI!! NO CREAS TODO LO QUE DICE!!

-ahh pero si le agarraste de todo estoy segura que si y no es malo estas experimentando! Pero cuando fue?

- primero tengo que aclarar que fueron 3 veces: la primera ves fue despues del karaoke la segunda fue contra su voluntad y la tercera fue un bonustrack de la despedida…

-despues del karaoke? Ese que fuimos hace poco? Si tu estabas algo ebria y Natsuki se quedo a solas con Shizuru – dudando

-Mai estoy hablando de cuando Shizuru la mando a la mierda en el karaoke se acuerdan?

-no me mando a la mierda!!! Me dijo que mejor siguieramos nuestras vidas separadas

-osea te mando a volar…entonces, yo que tengo ojo de águila la vi, la lleve a su casa porque ya se estaba poniendo algo ebria ni modo no la iba a llevar a las habitaciones, entonces nos empezamos a besar y…

-NAAAADAAAA dejalo hasta ahí! Si no paso nada feo!! Todavía soy virgen y a mucha honra!

-no si esta claro que eres virgen pero no estupida mi amor, pero continuo

-NOOOOO

-Alyssa?

-dime Mai?

-dame tu varilla?

-claro – dandosela

-Natsuki callate!! – dandole un varillazo – ya Nao termina el chisme

-bueno, como decia, nos besamos y Natsuki estaba aburrida asi que pues…jajaja…pues tenia la mitad de un viagra fue divertido nos tomamos cada una la cuarta parte para que no pareciamos fieras en celo sino que solo nos pusieramos contentas y paso…

-que paso?

-ESPEREN!!! – poniendose un audifono de su ipod – ya continúen no quiero escuchar, pero a la ves tengo que supervisar

-pues lo que les conte…

***flash back***

-ya no te preocupes por eso mi amor, ella se dara cuenta que la esta embarrando y volvera a tus brazos muy pronto – besandole el cuello

-oshea…tu creeshh? – abrazandola

-claro que si mi amor, osea deberia ser bien estupida si te mandara a la mierda – besandola

-porque? Jaja

-porque – beso – eres muy rica Natsuki y no hablo del dinero, hablo de cómo eres, onda eres exquisita tienes un cuerpo de muerte y ademas tienes ese aire de mala y eso me encanta

-Nao…me siento un poco acalorada…

-efecto del viagra bebe

-de que?

-jaja del…uhmm de la lava, jaja ese trago que tomamos, te acuerdas?

-no pero da igual jaja

5 minutos

-no puedo! – tirandola

-porque no!!

-porque no te amo! Pero estoy rara osea no entiendo

-que no entiendes!!

-estoy muy caliente!! Pero no puedo hacerlo

-Natsuki dejate llevar por el momento asi como la cancion shh shh nadie lo sabrá sh shh nadie lo sabrá jajaja

-…

-te propongo algo, mira, se que amas a Shizuru, pero no te gustaria que cuando llegue el momento ella vea que tu eres una fiera en la cama? Que dijera wow Natsuki me has hecho muy feliz?

-ehm…si

-entonces! Para poder ser asi tienes que practicar!

-pero no voy a perder mi virginidad contigo!!

-deacuerdo…maldición…ahh se me ocurrio otra cosa entonces

-que…-asustada

-para que no se nos vaya el efecto y ganemos ambas porque no jugamos?

-a que?

-nose solo besémonos y yo te enseñare como tocar a una mujer, nooo primero tu has lo que te dicte tu cuerpo y despues vemos te prometo que no tendremos sexo te lo juro

-me lo juras?

-por mi madre

-es tu madre, sabes que eso significa?

-claro que lo se!! No juraria nunca en vano si esta mi madre de por medio!

-bien…

Nao puso musica y comenzo a bailarle a Natsuki, al segundo ya estaba en ropa interior encima de la morena que al sentir su cuerpo comenzo a temblar, estaba ebria pero parecia que estaba volviendo a ser mas conciente cuando Nao tomo sus manos y las puso en sus cenos…el juego empezo.

Natsuki ya no tenia su polera pero mantenia intacta su falda mientras Nao estaba desnuda y era recorrida por las ebrias y calientes manos de Natsuki que a cada rato decia el nombre de Shizuru en su mente hasta que…

-Shizuru…cada dia estas mas rica

-andate a la mierda Kuga – levantandose de encima de Natsuki

***fin flash back***

-eres una fiera cuando estas ebria - abanicandose

-Mai! No digas eso!!, arrgg…nunca mas beberé algo que me de ella!!

-jaja tómalo con humor y mira el lado positivo, me he comprometido a ya no acosarte, vengo en son de paz, es mas creo que voy a empezar a salir con una enfermera que esta bien sexy, ademas esa ves me dijiste Shizuru, con eso se me paso toda la calentura tuve que utilizar a Manuela Palma para que me bajara el fuego…

-podemos dejar de hablar de esto…

-una pregunta – levantando la mano - Shizuru…

-si sabe – sonrojada – probablemente esa sea una razon mas de porque duda de que el beso que le di a Nao esa ves haya sido simple…

-y no te dijo nada malo?

-osea, se sintio mal pero le dije k estaba bien ebria, le conte la situación y lo entendio, es por eso que cuando ve a Nao hacen cortocircuito, ahora si hubiese tenido sexo con ella Shizuru me habria mandado a la mierda

-como lo sabes?

-me lo dijo

-jaja que celosa

-pero esta bien, eso significa que me ama no crees?

-totalmente - sonriendo

Las chicas miraban a Natsuki con una sonrisa llena de picardia, la morena comenzaba a sentir miedo…

-porque me miran asi?!! – nerviosa

-eres una fiera…y pensar que vivimos juntas jajaja – abanicandose

-Mai a ti te gusta Yuichi!

-pero no estoy muerta, seguro y eres buena castigando jajaja

-MAI!!!

-yaaa si es broma…bueno…no tanto yaaaa volvamos al tema! En que nos ayudaras

-escuche el plan de Alyssa y estoy dispuesta a hacer el trabajo sucio de ese plan, que dicen?

-como se que puedo confiar en ti después de que me expusiste delante de mis amigas

-porque si quieres expongo tu trasero? Que lo vi enterito cuando te bañaste

-yaaaaa!!

-estoy bromeando no te he visto desnuda lamentablemente, pero puedes confiar en mi porque estoy de excelente humor, mi mamá va a sanarse y encuentro algo injusto que yo este muerta de la risa por la vida y tu que ayudaste a mi madre estas tan para la corneta

-si me reviertes el plan sabes que te molere a golpes

-lo se, ademas me hecharas a Miyu encima y ella si que es dolorosa…no fallare.

Dicho esto Natsuki y las demás fueron a sus exámenes. Los dias posteriores las chicas incluyendo a Nao continuaban ensayando mientras esta última afinaba los detalles con Miyu ya que harian el trabajito juntas.

Natsuki almorzaba lo mas rapido que podia para aprovechar la hora de descanzo e ir en busca de Shizuru pero siempre era la misma respuesta, simplemente se la habia tragado la tierra.

El lunes llegó y Shizuru seguia ensayando en casa de Haruka, toda la semana pasada se las habia arreglado para hacer los quehaceres del consejo en casa de su brazo derecho, en su corazon habia mucha gratitud hacia su amiga gritona, que se esmeraba en hacerla sentir mejor, si casi no le gritaba, en el unico momento en que levantaba la voz era cuando la castaña queria volver a llorar por Natsuki…

-Shizuru…hoy toca nuestra primera presentacion – guardando su guitarra – estas preparada?

-Ara Haruka-san? Claro que estoy preparada, ademas si no me presento seria demostrar mi vulnerabilidad y yo soy Fujino Shizuru fufufu – sonriendo

-asi se habla bubuzuke!!

-siii – aplaudiendo – bueno Haruka-san? Vamos a almorzar?

-aquí?

-mmm quería que fuéramos a almorzar a fuuka, es que recuerda que tenemos que dar por iniciada la temporada del show

-si mejor vamos

-Haruka-san?

-que pasa?

-gracias por todo – sonriendo

-ehmm sii sii

-eres una excelente amiga

-ehm…gracias – sonriendo

.-bueno vamos – sonriendo

-si!!

-Ya Alyssa-chan, me duelen mis manitas – sobandose

-relajense que ya terminamos de ensayar, Natsuki! – sonriendo – todo saldra excelente pendeja

-gracias – sonriendo – de verdad que habria hecho sin ti y tambien sin Uds chicas

-ya no te pongas sentimental, tenemos que trapear el piso con Chie!

-no tampoco asi la violencia, Chie es mi amiga, sera la nueva sirvienta de Kaichou-san pero es mi comadre tambien

-Mai estas de su parte? – cruzandose de brazos

-claro que no, tu y Mikoto son mis mejores amigas asi forever ande ver con candadito, pero Chie tambien es mi amiga, obvio quiero que tu te quedes con la chica – sonriendo

-me parece bien

Las chicas almorzaron alli mientras Shizuru daba por inaugurada la primera fase de la temporada de shows

-Kaichou-sama Ud. es genial, de su mayor esfuerzo!

-gracias linda fufufu

-soy la numero 669

-Ara? me encanta ese numero fufufu

-gracias – sonrojada

Eran las 4:30 y las chicas llegaron con sus instrumentos al gigante patio de fuuka, que ahora tenia un escenario al aire libre, Natsuki estaba nerviosa, hacia cientos de sillas ocupadas, las fans de Shizuru eran aplicadas y tenian el control de casi todas las cosas, desde ubicar a los profesores en sus respectivas sillas, hasta ser las encargadas de llamar a escena a las personas y entregar el listado de shows a los invitados…esta ves no jugaba en casa

-apenas abra la boca me van a pifiar

-te cabe alguna duda?

-gracias por el apoyo Mai – mirandola

-fue una broma tonta!, estas chicas son excesivamente cambiantes, porque crees que Kaichou-san ni las toma en cuenta…

-tienes razon…

Natsuki cargaba su guitarra en la espalda, era azul mientras que Mai cargaba un bajo verde y Mikoto tenia sus baketas y Alyssa sus partituras…

Shizuru estaba desde temprano en el lugar coordinando a la gente junto con Haruka y Reito, ahora estaba en el camarin colocado al lado del escenario, estaba nerviosa, de alguna forma su repertorio gritaba Natsuki, pero no de la forma en que ella queria, una parte de ella no queria hacerlo pero solo tenia que recordar los acontecimientos vividos y las ganas aumentaban…la vio de pie con su guitarra en la espalda, odiaba decirlo pero la chica se veia muy sexy, como le encantaba esa pose de Natsuki…pero debia controlarse…no faltaba nada

-Kaichou-san quedan 5 minutos…

-bien…

La castaña comenzaba a sudar, Chie estaba nerviosa pero por una diferente razon…cuando de repente el celular de Shizuru sonó y Chie respiro tranquila

-de ninguna forma voy a contestar, me estoy infartando con la espera, Chie-chan puedes responder?

-creeme Shizuru que debes responder tu esa llamada – sonriendo

-ok – confundida

Shizuru tomo su celular y acepto la llamada…

-Ara? hola?

-ERES UNA LOCAAA LOCAAA PERDIDAAA jajaja! Hola hablo con mi paisana de Kyoto?

-…

Shizuru estaba en shock…

-Alo?? Chingados, voy a arrastrar sabroso a esa Chie que me dio el numero equivocado…

-alo!! Disculpe soy Shizuru de Kyoto…ohh Dios…Gloria?

-la misma comadre como estas amor, me han contado que una chava te partio tu corazoncito, arriba el animo echale ganas manita…

-gracias, de verdad…no puedo creerlo!! – llorando - Eres tu?

-ta madre que soy yo manita, ya no llores, que esa chava si te dejo no vale comadre!!! Tienes que volver a levantarte manita, asi como yo!! Que me botan me mandan a trapear, trapeo sabroso pero me levanto con la frente en alto!! jajajaja

-gracias, de verdad, muchas gracias Gloria no sabes como me has ayudado, tu música es inspiracion

-no gracias a ti comadre, por ser tan fans y apoyarme de verdad gracias!!

-voy a cantar una cancion tuya fufufu

-si ya me contaron, echale ganas!! Que la escuche esa canalla!! Jajaja

Shizuru iba a responder pero le avisaron con señas que debia subir al escenario…

-quisiera hablar mas, este momento es tan magico para mi, de verdad Gloria, eres lo maximo!! Ahora voy a cantar con mucha mas fuerza gracias por todo

-dale Shizuru!! La Trevi esta contigo!

-gracias!! Adios fue un placer

-el placer es mio si pague yo la llamada jajajaj es bromaa un besotototote y un abrazote! Chau

-lo mismo para ti, adios – cortando – Chie…lo puedes creer?

-fue un regalo espero que te haya servido

-muchas gracias! – abrazandola

-de nada…

Shizuru la miró y luego se volteo a mirar el escenario, estaba decidida, se miro al espejo nuevamente, lo sabia…se veia divina, habia escogido un bikini al que le hizo unas modificaciones llenandolos de lentejuelas rojas y unos hot pants rojos muy ajustados…miro a Haruka y ésta le hizo una seña a Yukino para que empezara a tocar los efectos…

-gracias Gloria no te defraudare…

El sonido de un reloj sonaba muy fuerte en todo fuuka, Haruka estaba en teclado haciendo los efectos con Yukino, era su primer show…subio los peldaños y se mostro frente al publico con una entrada soberbia, Natsuki no lo podia creer, las chicas estaban igual de sorprendidas que ella, Shizuru simplemente se veia…divina…la castaña tomo el microfono y empezo a cantar mirando directamente a Natsuki…

Ya me canse de estar jugando a las escondidas

ya no me busques aqui estoy

si no te di la cara antes, no es cobardia

tu bien sabes como soy.

A mi no se me da eso de andar en reversa

la palabra volver

la verdad me da pereza

y mas aun... si se trata de TI!!! - apuntandola

Que quieres decir? – colocando su mano en su oido

te doy cinco minutos desahógate – mostrando su palma al publico y mirando a otro lado

no pienses que no tengo nada mas que hacer

y si te salude fue pura cortesía

La ultima vez, estabas tan feliz

hoy no te vez muy bien – poniendo su mano en su menton

la vida da mil vueltas yo te lo avise

ahora estas abajo y yo estoy arriba.

Se te olvido que no me dabas los buenos dias

cuando la otra aparecio

tu plan de ataque no funciona

no hay reconquista conmigo se te fue el avion..

Y lo siento por ti

has perdido la vergüenza

que lastima das,

mas no soy tu servilleta,

vete de aquí…vete de aquí

5,4,3,2,1

Que quieres decir? - mirandola

te doy cinco minutos desahogate

no pienses que no tengo nada mas que hacer

y si te salude fue pura cortesía

La ultima vez estabas tan feliz

hoy no te vez muy bien

la vida da mil vueltas yo te lo avise,

ahora estas abajo y yo estoy arriba..AHH AAA!!!!!!

Yukino/Haruka- te doy cinco minutos desahogate

no pienses que no tengo nada mas que hacer

Shizuru-y si te salude fue pura cortesíaAAA !!!

La ultima vez estabas tan feliz

hoy no te vez muy bien

la vida da mil vueltas yo te lo avise,

ahora estas abajo y yo estoy arriba..AHH AAA!!!!!! HEY!

La musica seguia y Shizuru bailaba muy feliz, se movia sensualmente, las fans estaban euforicas y la castaña sonreia al ver la cara de pena de Natsuki, ahora sentia que se hacia justicia…

-esto es lo que te perdiste infiel!! – volviendo a la cancion -

Que quieres decir?

te doy cinco minutos desahogate

no pienses que no tengo nada mas que hacer

y si te salude fue pura cortesiaaaa!!!…5,4,3,2,1…FUERAAA!!

Las fans gritaban estaban encantadas, por supuesto que todos habian captado para quien iba la cancion, la gente dividia su campo visual en ver a la sensual presidenta en el escenario y ver a Natsuki en su evolucion depresiva.

La gente pedia mas y mas, Reito tuvo que dar un receso de 10 minutos para que la gente se calmara y comenzara el segundo grupo, luego vendria Natsuki…

-ya tranquila…- abrazandola – ten un poco de empatia, la chica esta sufriendo

-y yo no?!!

-claro que tu tambien, es solo que esa es su forma de expresarlo

-Mai nose si deba subir…

-debes hacerlo

-quedare en ridiculo, me acaba de hacer pedazos! Me llamo infiel delante de todos!! – comenzando a llorar

-porfavor Natsuki, no llores aquí, no des la nota, tienes que ser fuerte!! Debes reconquistarla, es solo una cancion!!

-Natsuki escuchame…

-Alyssa…

-es verdad, te arrastro sabroso, pero debes sobreponerte y poner tu corazon en la cancion que vas a cantar, se ablandara, pero toma tiempo, no te dejes amedrentar por las fangirls o por su cara, solo canta con el corazon en la mano…

-gracias…

El grupo ya se habia presentado y seguia Natsuki.

Lentamente tomo su guitarra y subio las escalas, los profesores la miraban, se sentia la tension en el ambiente, aun asi se negaba a empezar sin ver a Shizuru sentada…no pasaron ni dos minutos cuando la chica de Kyoto estaba sentada en primera fila junto a Reito, Haruka y Yukino…entonces Natsuki comenzo…

-bueno esta canción va dedicada para una persona muy especial…tu sabes quien eres…

La morena miró a Mai que estaba a su lado probando su microfono y le hizo una seña, la chica que ya tenia el bajo puesto le dijo suavemente "estoy lista" luego miro Alyssa que estaba sentada con otra guitarra y la pequeña le hizo una señal de que empezara rapido entonces miró a Mikoto y le hizo una seña para que contara con sus baquetas, la chica empezó a contar y la melodía comenzó…

**Natsuki**-_Despertar en las mañanas  
No me hace demasiado bien  
Mirar por la ventana  
Ver el cielo oscurecer  
Pasearme por la calle que la gente pueda ver  
La montaña de tristezas que dejaste amanecer  
_  
**Mai-**_La ciudad en que marchaste  
Las piedras que tiré  
El sueño que mataste  
La herida que sangré  
Odié los uniformes, los verdugos de cuartel  
La lucha lleva a cuesta la esperanza del atardecer  
_  
**Natsuki-**_Mañana habrá promesas en mi puerta para abrir  
Mañana habrá una lágrima en mis ojos para ti_**  
**  
**Mai-**_Los viejos son de lo peor  
Nunca tuvieron ni una pizca de razón  
Pero a mí los años no me hicieron muy feliz  
Recordar es un paso en falso más  
¿Y quién quiere mirarse  
En un espejo que no quebrará?_**  
**  
**Natsuki-**_Mañana habrá promesas en mi puerta para abrir  
Mañana habrá una lágrima en mis ojos para ti…uhhh_

Natsuki tocaba, a ratos miraba directamente a los ojos de Shizuru, la chica se notaba algo afectada…las canciones que habian escogido contrastaban totalmente…Shizuru recordaba que la morena se presentaba a tocar pero nunca cantaba, solamente se limitaba a tocar y ubicarse muy atrás para que solo la musica se destacara pero ahora ella estaba al frente…y la cancion era tan dulce, la forma en que Natsuki la cantaba ella podia sentir atraves de su voz…que la chica hablaba en serio.

**Mikoto-**_Ayer agonizó el amor  
Dejó camisas que escoger  
Un par de gafas para ver  
Lo que mañana puede aparecer  
_**Mai**_**-**__ Ayer agonizó el amor  
La muerte no dejó escoger  
¿Y quién puede resucitar  
Las flores que pisaste ayer?_

**Natsuki-**_Demasiados imposibles  
Para no morir feliz  
Para qué contar estrellas_ – dejando caer sus lagrimas  
_Para qué vivir por ti  
Sólo la muerte me puede esconder  
Nadar de espalda a ti también te sienta demasiado bien_

_Mañana habrá promesas en mi puerta para abrir  
Mañana habrá una lágrima en mis ojos para ti  
Mañana habrá promesas en mi puerta para abrir..uhhh_

Natsuki seguia tocando mientras sus lagrimas caian, Shizuru queria ir a abrazarla pero sabia que no debia hacerlo, no debia dejarse vencer…solo se limito a aplaudir suavemente…

Las chicas bajaron y Shizuru se levanto, iba a felicitarla cuando vio como Nao aparecia y le hacia cariño a la cabeza cabizbaja de Natsuki…su cuerpo se incendio de ira…tomo sus cosas y se retiro a su habitación, su dia seria muy largo…pero habia algo que la hacia feliz…su siguiente cancion.

-ya Nao…y como va el plan – secandose las lagrimas

-va muy bien mi general! Mañana estara en paz pero el miércoles es el dia…

-me parece – sonriendo – gracias, pero ya sabes…no puedes fallar, ire a buscar a Shizuru

-claro claro…-sonriendo

La morena la busco pero se la trago la tierra, corrio por todo el lugar del evento hasta que alguien tomo su brazo…

-Reito-san! Donde esta Shizuru?

-se fue, digamos que te vio muy contenta con Nao y decidio irse

-contenta? Si solo me estaba apoyando…

-da igual Natsuki-chan, a mi no me debes dar explicaciones…

-entiendo…mierda porque todo se distorciona!!…

-porque debes aprender a poner limites por lo menos hasta que se solucione tu problema…bueno me voy – dandole un golpe en la cabeza – esfuerzate mas que mañana la belleza de Kyoto se viene con todo – sonriendo

-uhh…tengo miedo

El martes llego irremediablemente y otra ves Natsuki perdio una hora buscando a Shizuru, simplemente no se cansaba, ni le importaba que le dijeran que nunca la encontraba, la chica era testaruda y siempre tenia la esperanza de verla y poder converzar con ella…

Y la hora señalada llegó, Shizuru estaba lista, tenia muchas ganas de salir, ahora iba a ser evaluada por su desempeño en el bajo, iba a tocar mas que hacer un show…igual como lo hizo Natsuki con su guitarra que como se lo esperaba, habia aprobado su examen…la morena sostenia su guitarra con fuerza, estaba nerviosa, con lo ultimo que le habia dicho Reito, solo queria escuchar…despues tenia que presentar su examen Mikoto con la bateria, pero ella cantaria por la pequeña, ya habian quedado que utilizarían todos los recursos posibles, total la nota para la pelirroja, la morena y la pequeña amante de los gatos era solamente por tocar los instrumentos…Shizuru que estaba en otras academias se le exigía mas…

-Ara, hola buenas tardes y noches fufufu, esta cancion la escogi porque simplemente me gusta mucho y porque la letra es muy especial…

Reito comenzó a golpear sus baquetas y comenzaron a tocar, Shizuru estaba al centro, Haruka tocaba la guitarra junto con Yukino…Shizuru comenzo a cantar mientras tocaba el bajo…

**Shizuru -**_Tu, solamente tu_ – mirando a Natsuki  
_Puedes entender el precio que pagaste ayer  
Tu, nadie mas que tu  
Después de joder te sabes esconder muy bien  
_  
**Shizuru -** _Cuéntame una historia falsa  
Que pueda comprar  
Fabricaste con mentiras  
La felicidad, en mí._ – Bajando la cabeza

**Haruka -**_Yo, no puedo encontrar  
En ningún lugar  
La excusa para hacerte hablar_

Shizuru se acercaba a Haruka para que tocaran juntas, ambas pendientes de no equivocarse, Shizuru volvio a su microfono

**Shizuru -**_ Cuéntame una historia falsa  
Que pueda comprar  
Fabricaste con mentiras  
Mi felicidad  
_**Haruka -**_Cuéntame una historia falsa  
Para recordar_ -Shizuru se acercó al micrófono de Haruka-  
**Shizuru/Haruka** _-Que no hay nada en este mundo dispuesto a cambiar  
por tiiii  
_  
**Shizuru -** _Tu, solamente tu  
Nadie mas que tuuuuuu_

Haruka seguia tocando y el bajo de Shizuru sonaba fuerte, las fans aplaudian y Natsuki estaba hecha pedazos…

-simplemente salgamos!

-si Natsuki!! Miyu ya fue por el piano

-QUEEE!! Pero si todavía falta!!

-yo ya hice mis truculencias, vamos…

-solo una cosa…esperen

Natsuki tomo el cuaderno de Alyssa, arranco una hoja y comenzo a escribir, cuando termino le entrego el papel a Mikoto ya que la chica era la mas rapida de todas

-te estoy entregando mi visa para una vida feliz a futuro, entregale el papel a Shizuru antes de que empecemos, tendras que darselo y subir de un salto a la bateria de acuerdo?

-jum jum! Cuenta conmigo Natsuki!!!

-gracias – abrazandola – bueno…vamos!! Soy tan mazoquista mira como me arrastro y yo aquí cantandole bonito…

-ya se va a ablandar tu relaja la vena y no la arruines…

-no lo hare…que de algo sirvan las clases que me pagaba mi papá – subiendo al escenario – Mikoto!!

-jum!

Las chicas fueron a reconocer sus instrumentos y Mikoto de un salto fue donde Shizuru y le entrego el papel…

-Shizuru-san, Natsuki te manda esto porfavor leelo que es importante y pon atención en la letra de la cancion porque es para ti jum jum

Y de un salto subio al escenario, Shizuru abrio la nota mientras Mikoto tomó el microfono de Natsuki por un momento…

"_Shizuru, tu sabes todo lo que paso con Nao, la ultima ves que la besé fue con el compromiso de que nos dejara en paz, por favor créeme…_

_Todo lo que he hecho estos días, ha sido solo para ti, esta canción es mía, yo la escribi para ti, espero que te guste…te amo, solo estando lejos de ti y sintiendo tu desprecio puedo darme cuenta de lo mucho que te amo"_

_Natsuki_

-Holaaa, bueno soy Minagi Mikoto y mi segundo instrumento es la batería, no se me da cantar como solista pero le he pedido a mi querida amiga Kuga Natsuki que cante por mi mientras yo tocó, asi que le cedo la palabra ya que ella es la que va a interpretar, dale Natsuki – sonriendo

-bueno – sonrojada – uff…- mirando directamente a Shizuru – espero que hayas leido el papel no tengo nada mas que decir…

Natsuki se sentó en el piano le dio el vamos a todos, esta ves Alyssa participaba como segunda voz junto con Mai, ya que los instrumentos que tocaban eran solo el piano y la bateria…

**Natsuki -** _Tenemos que tener nuestras miradas perdidas  
en direcciones nulas y focalizar  
es facil definir llegar a un mismo destino  
y dificil llegar…al unisono  
_**Mai/Alyssa-** _al unisono_

**Natsuki **_**-**__ caminado conociendo más_  
**Mai/Alyssa -** _al unisono_

**Natsuki -** _y al mismo tiempo te converso_  
**Mai/Alyssa -** _al unisono _

**Natsuki -** _distorcionas y vuelves a armar_  
_mis esquemas juveniles ehh iehh ehh_

**Natsuki -** _tenemos q llegar a su manera de pensar  
y focalizar direcciones nulas  
es facil definir llegar a un mismo destino  
y dificil llegar…al unisono_  
**Mai/Alyssa** - _al unisono_

**Natsuki -** _caminado conociendo más_  
**Mai/Alyssa -** _al unisono_

**Natsuki -** _y al mismo tiempo te converso_  
**Mai/Alyssa -** _al unisono_

**Natsuki -** _distrocionas y vuelves a armar mis esquemas juveniles_  
**Mai/Alyssa -** _al unisono al unisono al unisono_  
**Natsuki -** _distorcionas y vuelves a armnar_  
_mis esquemas juveniles_

Shizuru aplaudia suavemente, el mensaje habia llegado, la gente aplaudia y Natsuki tenia el semblante mas animado, la cancion salio tal y como la habian ensayado, no lo esperaba pero una mano conocida tomo su hombro…

-es cierto que la has escrito tu?

-todo es cierto…

Era Shizuru…no se habia aguantado, queria abrazarla y decirle que la perdonaba pero el orgullo era mas fuerte…

-cantas bien, me pregunto con que cancion saldras ahora…quizas si me gusta…podria hablar contigo apenas termine el show…digo, haber escrito una cancion para mi fue algo inesperado, era para mi verdad?

-todo lo que hago es para ti… - Natsuki babeaba

-es bueno saberlo…

Shizuru estaba confundida, ayer la odiaba y ahora…iba a perdonarla? Pero habia algo de verdad en los hechos y es que habia barrido con los sentimientos de Natsuki estos dias, no era necesario cantarle en la cara, las letras eran sugerentes, la chica habia sufrido y mientras deleitaba sus oidos con la cancion escrita por la morena mando a investigar la veracidad de la información y cual era el nuevo status de aquella pelirroja insoportable de Nao, como odiaba a esa chica…si Natsuki quiere volver con ella tendria que aventar lejos a Nao, esa era una de sus condiciones…la acababa de incluir en su lista.

Natsuki se disculpo con Shizuru y subio nuevamente al escenario…

-chicas tenemos que tocar la utima!!! – con ojos soñadores

-de que estas hablando Natsuki!!, no era mañana?

-no no, porfa!! Acabo de hablar con Shizuru y dijo que si la cancion le gusta hablara conmigo, es mi oportunidad!!

-y si esta jugando contigo?

-no importa me arriesgare, de verdad, estoy al maximo cuando se enamoren me entenderan

-estoy enamorada solo que el mio es mas facil de convencer…-sonriendo

-Mai…- con ojitos de cordero degollado

-deacuerdo, hablare con los profesores

Mai bajo las escaleras y hablo con los profesores que solo miraban las dos grandes razones por las cuales ellos deberian aceptar cambiar todo el itinerario, pero por mucho que adoraran la presencia de Mai…

-lo lamento señorita Tokiha pero tenemos que continuar…ademas Ud ya fue evaluada

-que!!!?

-claro en la cancion…mmm dejeme buscar…"cancion para mañana" que fue interpretada por Kuga Natsuki, Ud fue evaluada

-chh ni me avisaron…

Mai subio rauda al escenario y le comunico la situación a Natsuki

-mierda!!! No pueden hacer ni un puto arreglo?!! – al borde del colapso

-no pero tengo una idea…y esto es lo mas kamikaze que podrias hacer…

-tranquila que he aprendido que soy mazoquista, le canto canciones de amor a mi ex casi novia y ella a cambio me arrastra con su repertorio, creeme estoy preparada para cualquier cosa.

-bien, esta es la situación… - Mai le conto todo

-suena perfecto – sonriendo

Dicho esto empezaron a guardar sus instrumentos mientras Shizuru se notaba desconcertada…pasaron 2 horas y el show termino, todos volvían a sus habitaciones…

-lo siento Shizuru, los profesores se negaron y frente a eso no podemos hacer nada, de verdad necesitamos aprobar estoy tratando de no ser una chica problema, por lo menos no cuando me estan evaluando…

-tranquila – bajando la cabeza

-te iras a tu habitación?, te puedo acompañar?

-no gracias, me voy sola…adios Natsuki…

-Shizuru…-tomando su mano – te has dado cuenta hasta el punto que he llegado para que me perdones?

-lo he notado…me alegra que tu hermoso rostro este volviendo a la normalidad

-si pero todavía falta que me saquen los puntos

-tienes razon…me voy – caminando – solo ten en cuenta – dandole la espalda – que yo di todo por ti y no merecia ver lo que vi aquella ves…toma en consideración mis sentimientos tambien.

Natsuki estaba destrozada, la pena la estaba carcomiendo por dentro, sabia perfectamente que lo que Shizuru decia era verdad, tenia tanta razon y a estas alturas cantar para ella era lo minimo que podia hacer…estaba decidida, entonces espero que la chica de Kyoto subiera a su habitación, luego espero una hora y apenas vio todas las habitaciones apagadas, le hizo la seña a las chicas que estaban con sus instrumentos afuera de las habitaciones para que comenzaran. Nao tomo una luz de emergencia y la dirigio hacia la habitación de Shizuru, muy dentro de ella tenia algo de rencor pero ya estaba asimilando que Natsuki no la amaba, solo miraba a su madre y como esta se estaba recuperando para volver a tener energias y ayudarla…

-ya!

Nao tenia la luz de emergencia dirigida hacia Shizuru y la prendio lo que sorprendio a la castaña que estaba sentada en su cama con la nota de Natsuki en la mano.

La morena tomo el microfono, mientras Miyu tomo unas luces para alumbrar al grupo porque no veian nada…

-Shizuru, esto es para ti! Se que estas despierta!! Tambien la escribi para ti…te amoooo!! – gritando

Shizuru estaba en shock, ahora podia escuchar el ruido de las ventanas abrirse, toda la gente se agolpaba a sus ventanas a mirar el espectaculo privado del cual se estaban colando…

Natsuki le dio el vamos a las chicas, se colocó su guitarra electroacustica y comenzo a tocar…Shizuru no aparecia, pero aun asi algo le decia que estaba despierta ademas…con semejante luz en su cuarto enfocandola, Natsuki gritandole por microfono…era obvio la chica no podria dormir con semejante escandalo…despues de todo esto era muy al estilo de Natsuki: Ilegal, escandaloso, problemático y espontaneo.

_Me basta que me digas que tal ves _

_En una semana tal ves un mes _

_Me puedas perdonar que te menti _

_Que locura sin ti _

_Como pude fallar? Ohh ohh - sonrojandose _

_Como te fui a perder? _

_Buscaras!! _

_Otro amor que se te parezca a mí _

_Pero no _

_No hallaras _

_A otra loca como yo – _Shizuru aparecio y Natsuki comenzo a sonreir

_Nadie te robara tu corazón _

_Y si lo intenta se lo robo yo _

_Que puedo hacer? que puedo hacer sin ti? _

_Te perdi otra vez _

_Necesito saber _

_Si es que ya te perdi _

_Buscare _

_Otro amor _

_Que se te parezca a ti _

_Pero no _

_No hallare _

_A otra loca como tu…_

Natsuki repetia la ultima parte, la grito con el alma y Shizuru la miraba con lagrimas, era lejos lo mas atrevido que habia hecho Natsuki, Haruka tuvo piedad y dejo que la morena terminara la cancion para dar la señal a su comité para que la arrestaran por desorden publico, la morena y sus amigas forcejeaban pero Shizuru grito desde su ventana…

-Haruka-san – sonriendo – podrias hacer como si no hubieses visto nada fufufu

-Shizuru! Pero esta alterando el orden publico!!

-ehm…- a las chicas que miraban por la ventana – Ara dulzuras, ha llegado la hora de dormir – sonriendo – sean buenas chicas y sueñen con los angelitos, las quiero mucho

Dicho esto todas las fans se metieron a sus habitaciones gritando y Haruka se fue…

-lo dejo en tus manos Shizuru, buenas noches

-gracias Haruka-san – sonriendo

Natsuki iba a subir pero tenia que arreglar los instrumentos, cables, y todo lo que trajeron ilegalmente…

-no Natsuki, no pierdas tiempo, esta es tu oportunidad!! Solo con el corazon en la mano amiga, dile lo que sientes…

-bien!, muchas gracias chicas!! – corriendo hacia las escaleras

La morena salio disparada pero se encontro con Shizuru en el camino, la chica le hizo una seña para que salieran de las habitaciones…

-estuvo muy lindo chicas, de verdad que son buenas amigas con Natsuki

-es nuestra amiga y siempre estaremos con ella – sonriendo

-Ara me parece muy bien – sonriendo – necesitas ayuda?

-NOOO NOO no necesitamos ayuda, vayan en paz nosotras nos encargamos del resto

-ok gracias por todo Mai-san – sonriendo

-de nada…

Shizuru comenzo a caminar y Natsuki quizo pasarse de lista y tomo la mano de Shizuru pero esta le corrio el brazo…

-no tan pronto…

Caminaron hacia su lugar secreto entonces Shizuru tomo asiento y lo mismo hizo Natsuki…

-te agradezco todo lo que has hecho, ha sido muy lindo – sonrojandose

-Shizuru…

La chica habia bajado su careta…

-pero tengo miedo…que tal si despues que te dije que me dejaras en paz te fuiste con Nao otra ves…quien me garantiza que si peleamos te iras a revolcar con ella?

-Shizuru, sabes perfectamente que yo no me he acostado con nadie, lo sabes…en ese caso – sonrojada – seria…con…con…contigo!...Shizuru – tomando su mano – porfavor este tiempo sin ti ha sido terrible, yo he cambiado tanto que ahora simplemente no puedo estar sin ti…no puedo! – al borde del llanto

-no se si pueda confiar en ti…

-porfavor dame una oportunidad…solo una…y si la embarro ya lo dejamos hasta aquí

-nisiquiera seremos amigas?

-no puedo ser tu amiga Shizuru, no ahora…que se que estoy enamorada de ti como una estupida - sonrojada

Shizuru estaba sorprendida, era la primera ves que Natsuki declaraba su amor sin ninguna traba…todo de corrido…aprovechando la oscuridad de la noche dejó caer unas lagrimas, mientras apretaba la mano de la morena con fuerza…

-si es mentira todavía puedes arrepentirte de lo que has dicho – bajando la cabeza

-no tengo nada de que arrepentirme Shizuru – levantando su cabeza – yo te amo jajaja

-Ara?

-que pasa – sonriendo

-que tiene de gracioso?

-es que jajaja, solo mirame…osea…esto no es normal en mi, ando tan expresiva y eso lo conseguiste tu, cuando me diste el corte definitivo – sonriendo

-fufufu…uhmm si – sonriendo

-una parte de mi estaba tan avergonzada por tener que hacer las cosas que hice pero la otra parte de mi decia que si no lo hacia te perderia…

-Natsuki…

-yo estoy al maximo por ti, ya te diste cuenta de lo que soy capaz de hacer por ti, puedo eso y mucho mas, pero si tu no quieres estar conmigo y no confias en mi ya no hay nada que hacer…Shizuru…yo…

Esta ves la castaña no la dejó terminar, colocó sus dos manos en las mejillas de Natsuki, la morena al sentir el contacto cerro sus ojos…Shizuru unio su nariz con la de Natsuki cerró los ojos y lentamente ladeo su rostro para besarla suavemente…

Natsuki sonreia, por fin lo habia conseguido, la chica de Kyoto la habia perdonado, podia sentir como sus propias lagrimas mojaban a Shizuru pero no le importaba, la seguia besando, el momento era magico, Shizuru tambien dejaba caer sus lagrimas…finalmente la agonia termino…terminaron el beso y ambas mantenian sus ojos cerrados hasta que Shizuru los abrió…estaba quieta como una estatua, Natsuki abrio sus ojos y nuevamente el miedo se apodero de ella, estaba a punto de hablar cuando Shizuru dentro de su seriedad le guiño un ojo…todo estaba bien, nuevamente Shizuru habia vuelto a ser la de antes…estaba jugando con ella…

-Kuga Natsuki-san!...he notado que tus manos se dirigen constantemente a mi trasero y eso se siente bien PERO! Yo todavía soy una mujer soltera asi que si quieres aprovecharte de mi cuerpo virginal deberas hacer la pregunta de rigor…

-uhm…

-Natsuki?

-mmm…-pensando

-Ara? que acaso no me vas a pedir que sea tu novia?

-mmm si osea, crei que ya lo eramos, digo me besaste no?

-Ara? osea en que momento me pediste que fuera tu novia?

-osea…no lo se jajaja estoy jugando

-Natsuki Ikezu! – empujandola

-ahh noo a mi nadie me empuja!

Natsuki que estaba sentada tomó las caderas de Shizuru y la atrajo hacia ella para que quedaran totalmente acostadas en el pasto, Shizuru encima de Natsuki…

-Natsuki es una mujeriega, me ha besado, ha andado conmigo de la mano y todo gratis, porque yo sigo soltera…- a punto de llorar

-shhh…- besandola – Shizuru…quieres ser mi novia?

-mmm…

-como que mmm?? Osea ESTAS ENCIMA MIO!! Minimo di que si no?

-mmm…SI!!!! fufufu oh Dios santo!! No puedo creerlo fufufu, por fin…soy casada – sentandose encima de Natsuki – _y mire la noche y ya no era oscura era deee lentejuelas_

-eehh por fin somos novias entonces – corriendo a Shizuru suavemente – es momento de que hagamos un acuerdo para que llevemos la fiesta en paz, primero no mas Gloria Trevi…

-QUEEE??!!! Natsuki Ikezu!! No puedo!! Osea Gloria es mi religión!! No puedo simplemente dejarla, - mirandola - en ese caso tu debes dejar de comer tan excesivamente mayonesa – cruzandose de brazos

-QUEE???!!! No puedo!! Es mi comida favorita!! Que sera de mi como me voy a alimentar

-ves? Que difícil es que lleguemos a un acuerdo, pero veamos la situación

-si… - cruzando los brazos – osea pideme algo y yo tambien lo hare y ahí vemos si se puede…perooo cosas faciles no me pidas que deje la mayonesa y yo no te pedire que dejes de escuchar a Gloria Trevi…

-de acuerdo…ento…

-pero!! – interrumpiendola – te pedi que dejaras a Gloria porque de verdad osea yo encuentro…uhmm…osea le dedicas mucho tiempo a la tipa, eso no esta bien

-Ara? Natsuki esta celosa? – sonriendo

-Natsuki solo cuida lo que es suyo por ley asi de simple

-ahh me encanta cuando Natsuki es tan posesiva, pero tambien Natsuki debe entender que Gloria Trevi es la guru de su novia, asi que debera aceptar que su chica siga escuchando su musica…

-pero primero soy yo, osea…soy tu novia – sonriendo – que raro todo jaja

-si verdad? Bueno! Es mi turno fufufu, nada de fangirls y de "tengo que ayudar a Nina" esta claro que la niña se puede cuidar sola, si no es tonta fufufu

-hecho, pero tu nada de hablar con la pelo disparejo, ni decirle a tus fangirls "ayy dulzuras, las quiero mucho" osea esto esta prohibido

-hecho pero tu tampoco puedes verte con Nao

-pero…

-que paso?

-no es que Nao y yo ya no tenemos nada, pero como esta saliendo con una enfermera ya se esta reformando, entonces estaba viendo la posibilidad de que fueramos amigas, pero a largo plazo…

-en ese caso no quiero que se vean a solas, es mucho pedir?

-no mi amor me parece bien – sonriendo

-Awww me has dicho mi amor – sonrojada – bueno continuo, si tu puedes ver a Nao cuando haya gente yo puedo ver a Chie de la misma forma

-no a esa condenada no!!

-mmm…Ara ara Natsuki no seas tan violenta, solo me estaba defendiendo…

-pero mientras alguien este presente, a solas no, quedo claro?

-si mi general fufufu

-entonces dicho esto esta todo ok?

-si, la que rompa los acuerdos castigo de Kyoto fufufu

-uh…-sudando

-fufufu que bueno que te asustes, asi los cumpliras...fufufu

Se besaron por largo rato hasta que Natsuki fue a dejar a Shizuru a su habitación para luego correr a contar el chisme a Mai que ya la esperaba con helado junto con Mikoto, Alyssa y Miyu…

1 semana despues

Los chicos estaban en el pasto esperando a la parejita, mientras veian a Natsuki parada esperando por Shizuru que hablaba amablemente con unos profesores…

-no puedo creerlo…

-ni yo Reito-san

-pense que tu podrias creerlo Mai-san, si tu eres su amiga

-si pero es que ahora las cosas son diferentes, ten en cuenta que es su primera relacion…nunca la habia visto tan…

-feliz?

-no Reito-san

-amable?

-tampoco Yuichi

-simpaticona?

-tampoco Mikoto

-saltarina como tus tetas?

-no seas pendeja Alyssa, pero tampoco

-feliz?

-esa ya la dijeron Miyu

-extremadamente agradable?

-esa se parece a simpaticona Aoi

-tierna

-se parece un poco Yukino-chan

-PUEDES DECIR A QUE SE PARECE?!!!

-no me grites Haruka-san! Si uds saben como se ve Natsuki…podriamos hacerles el honor?

-claro!!!

Shizuru termino de hablar con los profesores y Natsuki en dos tiempos ya tenia a Shizuru abrazada y besandola tiernamente, mientras todo el grupo tomaba aire, a pesar de que las chicas no estaban tan lejos…y aprovechando que Natsuki estaba ocupada besando a su castaña y esta ultima estaba perdida en el momento, todo su grupo retuvo el aire para gritar:

-MACABEAAAAAAAAAAAA ERES TÚ!!! TU MUJER TE DOMINOOO!!!!!!!

Natsuki tenia una vena sobresaliente en su frente, termino el beso pero se negaba a abandonar el abrazo, por su parte Shizuru se reia por la situación, le causaba gracia como sus amigos las molestaban, total sabia que eran solo bromas…Natsuki los miraba reir, termino el abrazo y tomó la mano de Shizuru y comenzo a caminar hacia ellos. Los chicos comenzaron a pararse dispuestos a escapar…

-claaaro, ahora se escapan los delincuentes! Y tengo algo que decir – mirando a Shizuru – SOY MACABEA, A MUCHA HONRA!!! Y QUE!! – sonriendo

Todos estaban sorprendidos, las chicas tomaron asiento y apenas Natsuki miro a Reito nuevamente todos empezaban a entonar la cancion del macabeo, todos reian, incluso Natsuki, pues ya sabia que deberia aguantar el apodo por mucho tiempo, ademas no era a la unica que la tenian apodada de esa forma…

-Natsuki se quedo tu mayonesa en la sala del consejo, voy por ella

-ok te espero aca – besandola

Mai miraba a la castaña con picardia

-hey Shizuru…- sonriendo

La chica de Kyoto la miro cuando se dio cuenta que todos menos Natsuki tenian su palma abierta y tenian su otra mano encima, haciendo como si jugaran con un joystick

-jajaja Natsuki te maneja asi – moviendo su Joystick imaginario

-fufufu, no seas pesada – sonriendo

-yo quiero la receta! Como es que se llevan tan bien

-Shizuru, voy contigo – sonriendo

-mmm la receta – dandole la mano a Natsuki – puedo resumirlo en que simplemente llegamos a un acuerdo fufufu…

-EHH!!!!!

-cuando la pareja la conforman dos personas celosas y diferentes, tienes que hacer un acuerdo, tiene que haber un punto medio, me entiendes?

-si – sonriendo – que sabia Shizuru

-pero tuve que botar lagrimas de sangre para entenderlo fufufu, bueno, vamos amor?

-si – parandose –

-mmm…

Las chicas se fueron de la mano pero dejaron sus cosas, Mai tenia en mente lo que Shizuru le habia dicho…no lo penso dos veces…

-Yuichi!!! Vamos a hacer un acuerdo!! Ahora mismo!!

-EHH!!

-ya escuchaste!

-mira quien me dice macabea? – gritando

-calla Kuga!!

Natsuki caminaba junto a Shizuru cuando escucho un EH!! Gigante que provenia de sus amigos, acompañado de un…Natsuki esta casada?!!!

-QUEE!!! – Devolviendose – que paso?!!

-mira – volteando el notebook

-"Shizuru y Natsuki ahora estan casadas"

-Ara me encanta la foto es la unica en que salimos las dos, por eso Facebook la colocó fufufu

-SHIZURUUUU!!!!

-Ara? fufufu, pero es que me siento casada, soy toda una ama de casa…

-ayudame señor…

Natsuki se tomaba la cabeza para despues sorprender a Shizuru con un beso, todos reian, definitivamente este era el comienzo de una relacion solida, quizas una de las mas solidas del grupo…

-Shizuru… - susurrandole al oido – te amo mas que a mi mayonesa – sonriendo

-aww yo tambien!! Mas que a Gloria Trevi, dejaria hasta de mirar a las chicas por ti

-EHH!! TODAVIA ANDAS DE MIRONA?

-Ara? creo que me estan llamando – caminando rapido

-Shizuru!!!

-fue una broma fufufu…

-uhmm

-ya no seas celosita

-pero es que…mmm!!

-mmmmu? Fufufu

-Shizuru!! – haciendo un puchero

Y asi siguieron peleando tomadas de la mano hasta desaparecer de la vista de sus amigos…nada importaba, si permanecían juntas todo estaria bien…

-Natsuki, ahora que he arreglado en Facebook nuestra relacion, todos saben, cuando salgamos de esta puerta todos nos miraran, puedes con eso?

La morena no contesto tomo la mayonesa con una mano y con la otra tomo la mano de su novia, simplemente la miró y salieron de la sala.

Caminaban a paso seguro, todos las miraban, pero ninguna estaba asustada, los chicos murmuraban, las fangirls de Shizuru reaccionaban de distinta forma, desde llantos hasta resignacion, Nina Wong salio corriendo y Takeda simplemente le tomo el hombro a Shizuru susurrandole un _"buena suerte felicitaciones_"…salieron del pasillo con direccion a los pastos de fuuka donde se encontraban sus amigos…con la felicidad de haberles hecho saber a todos de que estaban juntas y de que nadie las iba a separar, su amor era tan fuerte que no habia necesidad de gritarlo mas, sus manos entrelazadas eran indestructibles, no habia mas que decir…simplemente que se amaban y como decia Natsuki…_me importa un carajo lo que digan los demas._

FIN


End file.
